


Guía para olvidar a tu ex

by LuminousTrace



Series: Guías e Instrucciones [1]
Category: Music RPF, Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousTrace/pseuds/LuminousTrace
Summary: Guía breve de lo que se debe hacer —y no hacer—, durante una ruptura y posterior olvido amoroso.“—Hacen de todo, menos ayudar, Kaulitz.”





	1. Llora

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes reconocibles en esta historia se pertenecen a sí mismos. Los personajes originales, trama, diálogos, sentimientos y banner, son de mi autoría.  
> ***  
> Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi bebé <3

**_“Llora cómo si quisieras ahogarte entre tus lágrimas”_ **

—Lo siento Georg… —el muchacho rubio caminó dándole la espalda, cerrando los ojos y aún con el nudo en la garganta, se sintió la peor persona por terminar con esa relación, no sabiendo que el muchacho a su espalda estaba mucho peor.  Se alejó, subiéndose a su motocicleta, y sin mirar atrás.

El cúmulo de emociones que se encerraron en su corazón ahogaban a Georg, sin ganas de pestañear, caminó muchos kilómetros hasta su casa —dónde por costumbre, no había nadie, pues vivía solo—, tomó asiento, suspirando cada momento, miró alrededor de su pequeña sala, las cortinas se movían al compás del viento y todo avisaba que llovería, Georg se sintió aún peor cuando un trueno corroboró aquello; con delicadeza tomó el teléfono, y lo colgó antes siquiera de haber presionado tres números de ese tan conocido contacto doble. Por inercia subió a su habitación, con pereza y cansancio intentó dormir, pero ese molesto nudo en la garganta se lo impedía. Ató su largo cabello y con las pantuflas —de conejito—, bajó a tomar leche, mirando de reojo el teléfono.

El timbre terminó asustándolo y causando que su corazón latiera a mil por hora. Permaneció en silencio, dudando entre abrir la puerta o no.

Fue a abrir.

—¡Georgi! —gritó el más alto.

—¡Estás hecho mierda! —gritó también el otro.

Dos personas altísimas aparecieron, con una sonrisa en cada rostro, y con ojos afligidos.

—Lo sabemos todo y venimos a apoyarte… —uno de sus inoportunos visitantes habló, dándole un codazo al otro, quien asintió con una mueca dolor.

Georg dejó pasar a los gemelos, Bill se sacó el saco mojado y lo colocó en el perchero, mientras que Tom lo tiró por el piso, al de cabello largo no le importó la falta de modales. El menor tomó asiento, esperando a que su anfitrión improvisado les invitara algo, pero al ver su expresión se hizo a la idea de que no sería así, al menos de que él y su gemelo ayudaran.

—¿Saber el qué? Hoy no me encuentro de humor para aguantar sus estupideces al cuadrado, quiero dormir —con la mirada lejana, bostezó, sin sentirse mal por echar de esa manera tan brusca a sus dos mejores amigos de su casa, ellos tampoco lo sintieron—, ¿por favor? —preguntó con retintín.

—Sobre…  ya sabes, lo de Gustav —intentó hablar calmadamente el mayor, acomodándose al lado derecho de su gemelo y dándole la mano—, lo sabemos Georg, no es necesario que nos lo ocultes.

—¿Quién se los dijo?

Ambos muchachos se miraron entre sí, cómo dudando si decirle o  no, al final asintieron dándose la razón en palabras mudas—: Lo vimos en Facebook —y para sustentar su noticia, dirigieron la pantalla del celular de última generación a la narices de Georg, éste abrió los ojos de manera exagerada, viendo con pena los muchos “me gusta” que recibía la noticia.

“Gustav Schäfer ha pasado de tener una relación a estar soltero — hace 15 minutos, cuarenta y cuatro me gustas y veinticuatro comentarios”

Los gemelos oyeron el corazón de Georg  romperse en un dos por tres, bajando la mirada y sumiéndose en un silencio que daba pena, los gemelos intentaron acercarse a Georg, quién se los impedía, estaba muy arisco o no quería ponerse a llorar.

—Es mejor que te desahogues, si te guardas ese sentimiento, dolerá más, confía en nosotros, venimos a apoyarte —Georg caminó por la sala, aún con el móvil en sus manos, se desplomó en la alfombra y puso sus manos en la cara—, sabes que no nos gusta verte así…

Ambos callaron cuando escucharon el primer sollozo, seguido de muchos, incluso Bill se vio tentado a llorar con él, pero decidió ser fuerte, algo que su mayor no entendía, porque Tom ya estaba abrazando a Georg dejándose empapar por la lágrimas de ambos, en algún otro momento —y en otra situación—, esa simple acción le hubiese causado muchas carcajadas, en esa ocasión solo ternura y culpa, culpa porque pese  a todo su corazón seguía pidiéndole a gritos que él también fuese acomodarse detrás de Georg y acompañarlo en su dolor, y no le hacía caso.

Bill conocía muy bien ese dolor y Tom también.

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus rojas mejillas hasta no tener más, Tom había parado de llorar hacía unos cuantos minutos, mientras que Bill acomodaba uno que otro cojín para que pudieran dormir en la sala esa noche, era muy tarde y eso de desahogarse, Georg se lo había tomado muy a pecho.

—Si-siento como si me hubiesen atropellado con una grúa, me duele todo, incluso la cabeza —dijo entre cada hipo, Bill trajo unas mantas y los cubrió, metiéndose también, dejando a Georg en medio de ellos, él castaño puso la cabeza en el hombro de Bill y Tom le dio un abrazo.

¡Una escena gay para retrato!

—Llora Georg…

—¡Gustav me dijo que tenía que irse a hacer algo importante! ¡Me desechó como a basura después de terminar con todo! ¡Borró la relación en Facebook! ¡Tom, en Facebook! —El de rastas miró con pena la polera con la que Georg se acababa de limpiar los mocos—. ¡La borró y los malditos de sus admiradores le daban “me gusta”!

—Facebook es sagrado —mencionó Bill, dejándose llevar por el momento—, si borras algo, lo haces para siempre.

—No ayudas —susurró Tom, sumergido en el pesar de su compañero—, pero Georg, fíjate en esto: quitó la relación, pero si llegan a un acuerdo, la ponen y fin —sugirió, sacando unos cabello rebeldes del rostro de su amigo y colocándolos detrás de su oreja.

Georg miró enojado y formando un puchero a Tom—. Creo que ninguno está ayudando…

El resto de la noche, solo fueron quejas, y peleas de los gemelos, «que si esto está bien», «no le ayudas», «cállense ya...»; el sol de la mañana amenazaba con salir e interrumpir el muy incómodo sueño de los tres muchachos. Tom despertó primero, notando que el cuello de Bill estaba entre las piernas de Georg, y sus piernas estaban dobladas en cuatro. Se tronó la espalda, y recordó lo que había pasado la otra noche, Georg debía de amanecer mejor, o eso se saldría de control. Y nada mejor que los desayunos nutritivos de Tom Kaulitz para empezar el día con una sonrisa.

Bill despertó por el olor de los huevos recién hechos.

Georg despertó por el ruido de sus utensilios de cocina siendo utilizados por un completo inexperto, y conocía a ese inexperto.

—¿Cómo amaneciste, Georg? Te hice huevos y tocino, como te gusta —Georg apreció el detalle, aun preocupado por  su cacerola y cafetera.

—Creo que dormiré todo el día —decidió, y terminando el desayuno, salió de la cocina—, o mejor… ¿chicos, y si vemos una película? —cuestionó, siendo conocedor ya de la respuesta afirmativa, los gemelos se miraron entre sí.

—¡Todo menos “Titanic”, Geo! —interrumpió Tom, fijándose que no era Titanic, era algo peor.

La mañana se hizo lenta y entre idas y venidas al baño, y sin ganas de ponerse de pie —porque ante las quejas de Bill, la película era muy interesante—, pidieron pizzas y se acostaron en la desordenada sala, Georg comía helado, mucho helado,  a los gemelos no les gustaba el chocolate, pero ayudaban a terminar el postre frío.

—Considero que los libros están mejores —mencionó Tom—, pero ese actor está muy bueno ¿cómo se llama Georg? Tú que eres fan de ese vampiro.

—Yo me leí los libros Tom, y ¡no es vampiro! Es un hombre lobo, un licántropo y, animal ignorante, ése de ahí es Taylor, o Jacob en la película —Bill chitó a los dos parlanchines —, Gustav y yo fuimos a todos los estrenos, amamos esa saga.

Bill anotó en su lista de “que no hacer luego de terminar con tu ex”, ver las películas de Crepúsculo no era una buena recomendación si esta era la favorita de ambos. Georg no dejó el bote de helado en toda la tarde, y Tom no paró de pedir pizza y helado, en toda la noche, y Bill tuvo que ir a comprar helado a la tienda en toda la madrugada.

—¿Y si mejor vemos Harry Potter? —Luego de Crepúsculo, muchas series, películas y cortos de situaciones románticas aparecieron ante sus ojos, Georg no paraba de llorar—. De algún modo siento que me ignoran.

—Cállate Bill, Georg al fin se durmió.

—¡Listo, toma tu saco, las llaves y arrancamos sin que se dé cuenta! —Bill se puso de pie, adormecido por las horas que había permanecido sentado—. Bueno no, pero ¿no estás cansado, Tom? Yo no dormí nada anoche… —ambos gemelos se sentaron y miraron con dulzura a Georg, era su amigo y no podían dejarlo en esa situación—. Creo que Georg no se molestará si uso su ducha, además ambos tenemos una muda de ropa aquí ¿no? —hizo una pregunta retórica, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño—. Cuida a Georg, no te duermas, Tom. —Al salir de la ducha, Tom no había pegado un ojo, al contrario los tenía muy abiertos, decidió preguntar—: ¿Qué bicho te picó? —desnudo de la cintura para arriba, preguntó.

—Que Georg habla entre sueños y me enteré de muchas “cositas”.

Bill dejó pasar aquello y terminó de secarse el pelo mientras Tom fue a bañarse. Dentro de unas horas sería un nuevo día y Georg ya había llorado lo suficiente —incluso su rostro se le había hinchado—, y el primer paso de la guía estaba concluido.

Veamos qué pasa en el siguiente.


	2. Sácalo de tu mente

 

**_“Has como si no existiera”_ **

Costó mucho sacar a Georg de su casa, vestido como normalmente hacía y sin dejar el bote de helado —el que según Tom era el causante de sus cambios hormonales—, pero lo consiguieron. Pero sacarlo de su casa no ayudó bastante, de hecho emporó las cosas a escalas inimaginables,  Bill fue el primero en sufrir una crisis nerviosa cuando Georg miraba algo y de inmediato lo relacionaba con Gustav, Tom no tardó mucho también en explotar pero comprendió a su mejor amigo, apoyándolo con frases motivadoras, sacadas de estados de Facebook.

—El siguiente paso es hacer como sí… ¡y no lo haces, Georg! ¿Todo te recuerda al _innombrable_ acaso? —gritó el menor, caminando con las manos alzadas hacía el cielo, los dos chicos a su espaldas alzaron una ceja con indiferencia.

Georg se adelantó hasta el pelinegro—: ¿Segundo? ¡Pero si no sé cuál fue el primero!

—Llorar como nena, ese fue —contestó a la premisa, bostezando más por el aburrimiento—. Vayamos al supermercado, en la casa de Georg casi no hay víveres —mencionó Tom.

Georg se paró a un lado de la carreta, siendo adelantado por muchos pasos por los rápidos gemelos—. Gustav siempre compraba los víveres…

Bill suspiró y avanzó hasta la camioneta de Tom, subiéndose de copiloto con las manos cruzadas y una pose de diva que nadie quitaría hasta que Georg cumpliera el segundo paso, y eso constaría mucho, demasiado quizás. La cosa empeoró en el supermercado, Bill tachaba los elementos de la lista de compras en una pequeña libreta, arrojando hasta las manos de Tom lo que le gustaba y era anexo a la lista específica. Ninguno ya prestaba atención a Georg, muy entretenidos en su trabajo de amas de casa responsables.

—Mira Tom, es un recetario de pastas —señaló Georg, al fin sacando el nombre de Gustav de cualquier oración suya—, Gustav las cocinaba tan bien… —no por mucho.

—Georgi, lo mejor es olvidarte de mencionar el nombre de Gustav por al menos 15 minutos, aunque permanezcas callado, pero mejor hagamos un trato, ¿qué te parece si a cada mención de _el innombrable_ me pagas un dólar? Perder dinero ya no es gracioso y también es cuestión de orgullo, Georgina, ¿aceptas? —chanceó el mayor de los gemelos, riendo sardónicamente al notar como su amigo tragaba duro, asintió y con paso fuerte ayudó a Bill en las compras.

Pasaron 10 minutos y no terminaban.

—Faltan las papas —recordó Tom, esperando que Georg mencionara algo de Gustav, más no fue así, «dudo que una papa le haga recordar a Gustav», se riñó, caminando y adelantando a sus amigos—, Bill olvidas la miel —Bill tomó el frasco que su hermano le lanzó en el aire—, y si no me equivoco, necesitamos llevar más helado.

—No, no, no, cállate Tom…

—Gustav me compraba helados.

Y así la billetera de Tom fue creciendo en menos de una media hora—: Geo, no es por joder ni nada parecido, pero si sigues así te terminaras endeudando con Tom —farfulló Bill, dándole unas leves palmaditas en el hombro al castaño, dejándolo pensativo.

—¡Tom me provoca! Menciona cosas que me hacen recordar a Gustav, y no es mi culpa, han pasado recién tres días, con cuatro horas y treinta y dos minutos, casi treinta y tres… —Bill bufó con fuerza, y sin mencionar palabra se dirigió a la caja, esperando que Georg pagara por todo, como siempre. En algún otro momento Bill hubiese esperado paciente a que Geo pagara todos los insumos, pero sin embargo sólo notó el sonrojo en su rostro—. ¿Tom, me prestas 100 dólares? —pidió y Tom sacó el dinero y pagó a la cajera, ella sonrió con cortesía. Bill abrió la boca sorprendido.

—¿Cuántas veces has dicho el nombre de Gustav? —Preguntó y Tom contestó con una acción muda, enseñándole doscientos dólares—. ¡Vaya mierda de ayuda que estamos dando! Quiero que le devuelvas todo ese dinero a Georg de inmediato —Tom intentó dárselo, pero Georg se lo impidió.

—Está bien, era parte del trato y aunque se dude, hubiese dicho más veces el nombre de Gus sino hubiese sido por la apuesta —Bill sintió como si Georg le empezara dar importancia a su ayuda.

Luego de comprar todas las cosas, pasaron a tomar un café, los gemelos pidieron un capuchino y Georg  un café escocés —sin duda el castaño tenía una seria adicción al helado—, cuando conversaban Bill y Tom estaban tensos, esperando que de la tranquila y muy normal conversación apareciera el nombre de “Gustav” por alguna parte, Georg por su parte, parecía haber olvidado todo aquello —o lo aparentaba muy bien—. La noche se hizo presente y  Tom ya tenía cara de sueño, Bill decidió que era tiempo de ir a su departamento, lo habían dejado por tres días y Georg ya no podía pedir que se quedaran en su incomodo departamento de sólo una habitación, además ¿siempre les podía llamar toda la noche, no? Georg sonrió con sorna, metiéndose una idea de venganza ante la supuesta ayuda de los Kaulitz, Bill la notó y regañó a su amigo también con una mirada, todo parecía normal, salvo por la falta del rubio… su otro gran amigo.

Bill no había conversado con Gustav en tres días y tampoco quería hacerlo, tendría que soportar el enojo de Georg —ahora que se veía ya al menos un poco más relajado—, y no pretendía aguantarlo triste y molesto, no otra vez. Los gemelos dejaron en la puerta de su casa a Georg con las bolsas de la compra y fueron a su departamento, a dedicarse un tiempo para ellos, al día siguiente tenían que estar a  primera hora en la casa de su amigo, o la guía no continuaría.  Se durmieron con esa idea.

—¿Aló? ¿Bill? —La quinta llamada nocturna, y Bill no podía pegar un ojo por los nervios que le daba el sonido del teléfono sonando cada diez o dos minutos—. Siento molestarte tan tarde…

—¡Eso dijiste hace rato!

—Pero es que no dejo de pensar en Gustav y no me deja dormir su puto recuerdo, ¿qué hago? ¡Tú dijiste que me ayudarías! Y no sólo tú, llama a Tom —Bill abrió los ojos de un salto, notando que ciertamente su gemelo no estaba gritando como loco por esa llamada nocturna que venía a estropear su dulce sueño—, ¿Bill?

Bill dejó el teléfono, pidiéndole que aguarde, «si tengo que aguantarlo, no será solo», pensó, dirigiéndose a la cama matrimonial, donde su hermano descansaba, con la mano apoyada en una mejilla y las sabanas enredadas en sus piernas, además de una pequeña línea de baba cayéndole de los labios:  «se ve adorable», se aventuró a decirlo en voz alta, después le vio dormir por unos cortos segundos antes de decidirse a dejarlo dormir en su infantil sueño, no tenía el valor de despertarlo.

—Sospecho que seré yo el que te ayude, Tom duerme, se levantará de mal humor y te hará freír espárragos, además ya se me quitó el sueño, hablemos de trivialidades eso ayuda a olvidar otras cosas —habló sumamente rápido dejando un poco de palabras en el aire—, ¿Georg?

Un leve ronquidito le avisó que su receptor estaba dormido con el auricular en la mano, y con el nombre de Gustav en la cabeza.

—Gusi…

El segundo paso era el más difícil y hacer como sí… era más complicado de lo que se planteó, y no esperaba a intentar por el tercer paso, que sabía que también causaría problemas en los sentimientos de Georg.

El siguiente paso era el decisivo. Y no estaba muy seguro si Geo estaba preparado.


	3. Destruye el pasado

**_“En casos extremos es mejor acabar con el pasado para tener un buen presente—: No puedo Tom…”_ **

La semana siguiente Georg salió de casa solo con el motivo de pagar la pizza o ir a ver a los gemelos, quienes frente a todo estrés recibían a su amigo, ya había parado de llorar y de decir compulsivamente el nombre de su ex, pero con pesar se notaba que Georg era incapaz de dejar ir el recuerdo de Gustav, en su mirada se notaba incluso la imagen de este tatuada. Tom fue el primero que intentó sacarlo de ese círculo vicioso, y Bill fue el que se terminó por rendir, el castaño era muy obstinado, y aunque ambos se unieran resultaba difícil destruir el muro que había dejado Gustav cuando Georg estaba atado con cadenas a él.

—Es hora de dar el siguiente paso, veamos Georg, ¿cuánto tiempo de novios tenían? —preguntó, y aunque sabía la respuesta, quería darle la oportunidad de recordarlo por “ultima vez”, Georg lo pensó como si realmente hubiese perdido la cuenta del tiempo, Bill dudó en aquello y Tom estuvo a punto de contestar por él.

—Cinco años —contestó con un brillo especial en lo ojos—, casi seis, pero si descontamos el año de las dudas existenciales, son cinco como pareja oficial —terminó por decir, parando en una pequeña tienda para comprar comida chatarra.

—Cinco años de relación, más el día de la “aceptación”, en total son 61 regalos, omitiendo claro los de los cumpleaños y “sorpresitas” —contabilizó Tom, usando los dedos sin necesitarlos.

Bill acotó un: «vamos a tu casa, Georg», el castaño dejó el asunto a sus expertos amigos, siguiendo de frente hasta su hogar, aun sin comprender a que venía esa operación matemática improvisada, continuó sin saberlo cuando los gemelos conversaban entre susurros, y por más que él hiciera cualquier esfuerzo, no podía oírlos, fue a prepararles unos sándwiches y los encontró en la misma acción, no quiso interrumpirlos y abrió la soda que también trajo.

Bill empezó—: ¿Dónde los tienes guardados?

Georg nunca se imaginó tener tantos regalos, recuerdos, tarjetas y una infinidad de chucherías, sin contar los recuerdos sentimentales que también guardaba en un rincón de su corazón, Tom miró con fascinación todo ello, «tan inservible», pensó. Tomó un pequeño oso de peluche, demasiado pequeño, cuestionándose si Gustav había estado en crisis económica cuando se lo regaló, Georg miró también con ojos sentimentales todo aquello, sus orbes esmeralda amenazaban con inundarse, sin embargo el momento sentimental le duró poco cuando vio al menor de los Kaulitz acercarse peligrosamente con una gran bolsa negra de basura.

—¡¿Qué mierda planeas hacer?! —gritó con desesperación y tomando entre las manos los pocos regalos que cabían entre ellas, protegiéndolos de la prisión de plástico—. ¡Eh deja a Tadeo! —con furia le arrancó de la manos al osito pequeño que tanto perjuicio había causado en Tom—. ¿Piensan botar todo esto?

—No lo pensamos, lo haremos, así que deja ese… ¿cómo lo llamaste? —Georg se sonrojó hasta la punta de los cabellos, notando cómo los gemelos reprimían unas estridentes carcajadas. Ese no fue un regalo de aniversario, sino una “muestra de que el mundo los quería ver juntos”, Georg recordó el momento en el que Gustav y él, caminaban por el parque y vieron a dicho osito todo sucio entre el barro, Gustav lo recogió y bromeó por su tamaño, luego se encariñaron y lo asearon entre los dos y terminaron adoptándolo. ¡Qué buen recuerdo! Y qué buenos tiempos…

—No les dejaré botar todo esto… si gustan regrésenlo, no quiero ver que las ratas los roan o que se terminen pudriendo entre basura —impidió, antes de pararse para acomodar todos esos recuerdos en una gran caja… que resultaron ser dos y hasta tres.

—¿Geo dónde están los demás? —preguntó Bill con cansancio en la voz, notando por demás, que había tres regalos que Georg había ocultado—. faltan 5 regalos, y ya vi tres, ¿dónde están los otros dos?

Georg se sonrojo ante lo descubierto—: Esos dos, fueron… carnales —respondió ocultando el rostro ente las manos.

Bill se sorprendió aunque era de esperarse, esos dos habían estado media década, juntos como novios —aunque realmente se habían conocido desde que tenían seis años—, y era obvio que habían consumado en más de una ocasión. Tom caminaba a la cocina repetidas veces, trayendo palomitas de maíz u otro alimento simple, apoyando a Georg cuando miraba de más un regalo “especial”, lo extraño era que los regalos pequeños, siempre eran especiales y que Georg se negaba devolverlos, cuando Bill dio la voz de que al fin había empacado todo, Georg negó con la cabeza, fue directo a su habitación, regresó trayendo consigo una pequeña bolsita de regalo muy bien decorada.

—Este me lo dio cuando cumplimos cuatro años y nueves meses, es especial, pero tampoco quiero guardarlo como una promesa rota, por favor chicos, aléjenlo de mi mano…

Tom participó en aquello, sin querer prestarle atención a las dos pequeñas lágrimas que caían por las mejillas pálidas de su amigo, con delicadeza sacó de ese pequeño empaque una cajita aterciopelada dónde reposaba un anillo de plata pura, muy masculino y con algo escrito en su fondo, eran las iniciales de ambos, Tom dudó si era lo que pensaba, Bill le dio la razón a su duda. Era un anillo de compromiso. Prefirieron callar hasta llegar a la casa de la familia Schäfer, Georg se negó a entrar a su jardín para poder tocar la puerta de servicio —por la que siempre entraban—, Tom y Bill lo jalaron a rastras hasta la puerta principal, obligándolo a tocar mientras ellos iban a traer las cajas repletas de regalos.

—¿Sí? —Georg sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando la voz aterciopelada de Gustav chocó en sus tímpanos, las mariposas que creía haber perdido regresaron y revolotearon en su estómago, impidiéndole el habla, no podía decir «Gustav, ven afuera, te devolveré todos nuestros recuerdos», pensarlo nada más causaba que su cabeza doliera—. Exijo que dejen de joder con el timbre, maduren ya, mocosos idiotas.

Georg notó el tono de enfado de Gustav, alguien había estado molestándolo y de inmediato su actitud sobreprotectora volvió, y regresó a tocar el timbre, con más insistencia, sin recibir una respuesta esta vez. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un Gustav con el ceño y los labios fruncidos, el castaño se fijó con precisión en sus labios, luego se notó que usaba los mismos polos de bandas de metal y con los pantalones cortos dejándole ver sus tatuajes.

_“Si me hago un tatuaje algún día, será tu nombre, Gus”_

_“Es mejor hacerte una figura, representa más cosas”_

No había cambiado nada, a diferencia de él, que debía parecer viuda destrozada, sin poder hablar, ambos muchachos se miraron, el primero en romper el hielo fue el último en hablar.

—¡Ya están aquí Georg! Es hora de que… —gritó el pelinegro.

—Cállate Bill, vámonos. —le calló su hermano.

Los gemelos se quedaron como espectadores ante un escena que parecía de cine con poco presupuesto,  Gustav retrocedió un paso y Georg lo avanzó, con la manos temblorosas intentó sujetar al rubio, pero algo dentro de su interior se lo impidió, bajó las manos, Gustav le miró sin verle realmente, ambos espectadores ya habían salido de ese momento privado y regresado al auto a esperar a Georg, sin palabras el castaño volteó hasta las cajas, y miró con pena todos y  cada uno de los presentes con los que alguna vez se regalaron un “te amo”, Gustav también los vio y quedó sorprendido ante eso. Georg empezó la repartición del olvido.

—Hola… ya sabes, los locos de Tom y Bill con sus cosas —explicó—, y sus pasos y sus guías, ¡y sus jodidos consejos! ¡Argh!

—¿Qué haces aquí?

El corazón de Georg latió a mil por hora al escuchar hablar a Gustav, pero bajó la mirada al notar el tono de voz que había usado al saludarle. Con  lentitud y como queriendo y no, le dio la primera caja, Gustav la recibió; en la segunda iba Tadeo y con miedo se lo dio… la más difícil de entregar fue la tercera, dónde estaba el anillo, pero al recordar aquello se la dio con fuerza, haciendo tambalear a Gustav, quien también giró en sus talones y se dirigió a su sala de estar, dejando solo al castaño, si tuviese uñas y un poco de hambre se la hubiese comido por esa respuesta tan fría. Con parsimonia volteó dirigiéndose a la salida, pero la mano de Gustav en su hombro se lo impidió.  Con frenesí volteó hasta él, chocando de manera bruta contra otras tres cajas.

—Tus cosas, suerte, adiós —y diciendo esto el rubio cerró la puerta.

Al regresar al auto, Tom miró con una ceja alzada las cajas que traía Georg. Quiso reclamar, pero notó que eran los regalos que Georg le había dado a Gustav, Bill por su parte notó que Gustav también intentaba olvidar a su ex, Georg alzó los hombros e hizo un mohín con los labios, indicando que no importaba, los gemelos asintieron,  no conformes.

Gustav y Georg pasarían al siguiente paso, bajo diferentes motivos y resultados.


	4. Bloquéalo y desbloquéalo de Facebook

**_“Bloquearlo, no crearse un perfil falso para espiarlo y finalmente desbloquearlo”_ **

Era tarde y los gemelos habían ido a pasar el día solo como una pareja normal, mientras Georg fue a recoger su portátil, hacía ya unas buenas semanas estuvo en el técnico, muchos problemas con los sistemas de funcionamiento y Georg simplemente por cariño y gusto no quería cambiar de laptop, así que pagó lo que costaba la reparación completa. Al llegar a casa —con su computadora, por fin bien—, se permitió dormir, hasta la noche en la que llegarían sus amigos los gemelos, pero al notar que Morfeo se negaba  a cumplir su petición de descanso, hizo un ademan con los brazos y al verse totalmente aburrido, prendió la laptop.

“Batería en el 10%, conecte el cargador con una fuente de energía”

Bufó y empezó a buscar el cargador, se tocó la frente cuando recordó dónde lo había dejado. La última vez que su laptop funcionó correctamente fue en la casa de Gustav, luego de que ambos empezaran a jugar y gracias a una patada voladora, el aparato cayó con fuerza sobre el frío mármol y fueron forzados a  llevarla al técnico; Georg se paró a pensar y dudó en si ir a  recoger su cargador a casa de su ex, pero cambió de parecer al notar la hora, era muy tarde y no tenía auto —Gustav siempre, por muy tarde que fuese, iba a recogerlo en su motocicleta, la cual lo hacía parecer tan rudo—, sacó su teléfono y con dudas presionó el botón de marcado rápido.

La voz feliz al otro lado de auricular, hizo reír y alzar las cejas al castaño, decidiendo al fin no molestar sus amigos, la deberían estar pasando bien—: ¡Georgina, contesta! Me sacas del momento y ahora ni un “hola” dices.

—Lo siento Tom, sigan en lo suyo, pero ya que los hice parar… quiero pedirles un favor.

—No mucho, Bill está muy ocupado —decidió no indagar en la labor del menor, así que bufó y pidió un cargador para laptop, Tom le dijo que tomara un taxi, que allá se lo pagaban y que si gustaba se quedara en su casa. Georg sonrió sardónico y empacó todo lo que era necesario en la casa de los Kaulitz —Almohada, tampones para los oídos y muchos vales de pizza—, salió feliz de su casa, casi olvidando la laptop.

En el nido de amor de los Kaulitz, Tom miraba con el ceño fruncido a Bill, quien simplemente al oír que Tom ya estaba por cortarle a Georg, le dijo que lo invitara a su casa, «¡Es nuestra noche!», había reclamado el de rastas, pero Bill completamente sumergido en su papel de “doctora corazón”, ignoró por completo las suplicas de su gemelo de volver a la cama. No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que el timbre empezó a sonar y detrás de la puerta se hizo presente Georg, con muchas cajas de pizza, Bill sentía que engordaría, pero la pizza es sagrada y nadie puede resistirse a ella, y si lo hacen es pecado, Tom salió en boxers muy cabreado y con una caminadita rara, Georg aguantó las carcajadas cuando notó aquello, Bill le invitó a sentarse y gritó a Tom para que les trajese un par de sodas, y se pusiera un pantalón.

—¡Sigo en problemas! No cubriré a mi chico —gritó, Bill se sonrojó pero Georg le dijo que no importaba.

«Nunca, nunca, dejes al pasivo en plena acción y con grandes problemas entre manos», Georg hizo una reflexión, pero no se la dio a Bill y mucho menos a Tom, su orgullo de hombre seguro le impedía admitir que él era el pasivo.

—Sigo dudando de mi cordura, al saber de lo “suyo” —hizo comillas imaginarias—, y seguir siendo su amigo, no entiendo el por qué —dijo, sin quitar el tono feliz de su voz, Bill estaba a punto de hablar, pero su hermano, ya con los pantalones puestos, apareció en la sala, con lo que le había pedido Bill.

—Porque nos amas, y nosotros aguantamos que nos saques de nuestra privacidad, es algo como un convenio, ¿no es así Bill? Aunque claro, a él le gusta que lo dejen en plena acción —Bill quiso reír y Georg no lo pudo evitar—. ¡No te burles Hagen! Ambos han herido mis sentimientos, ¡y no es gracioso! —gritó, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a su hermano—. Y ahí tienes el jodido cargador, vete a tu casa.

Georg miró con la boca abierta y falso dolor a Tom, el que se cruzó de piernas y brazos, sin dirigirle una mirada siquiera a los dos. El resto de la noche trajo muchos dramas más y que la laptop de Georg al fin cargara.

—¡Wow! Mira eso, el que reparó tu laptop la dejó muy genial, ¡el sonido ya está mucho mejor! Georg, has rockear a mis vecinos de mierda, pon música —demandó Bill, y Georg antes de hacerle caso, miró a Tom (seguía molesto, pero ya sin gritarle groserías), y éste asintió, se paró dejando la laptop en las piernas de pelinegro, confiando ciegamente en su oído musical, pero no esperó escuchar una pelea:

—¡Dijo Bill, no Tom!

—Dame la laptop, Georg es mi amigo por más tiempo.

—¡Ambos lo conocimos al mismo tiempo, no jodas!

—Pero yo le dije “hola guapo” primero, así que cuenta cómo si lo conociera antes. Además deberías estar intentando contentarme, porque ahora mismo estoy a punto de terminar nuestra relación, a ver si te ayudas tú también con la guía, ¡dámela!

—Tenemos una dentro de la habitación, ¿por qué no vas a traer esa? ¡Tienes que joder todo el tiempo! —y esa fue la última oración que escuchó Georg desde la cocina, luego el sonido sordo de la puerta de la habitación de los Kaulitz, no supo  si Tom había accedió a traer su laptop, o si se había enojado.

Cuando entró a la sala, supo que su segunda hipótesis era la correcta, Tom se había enfadado esta vez de verdad y optando un papel infantil, huyó a su habitación y seguro no saldría en un buen rato. Georg colocó la música, de repente el ambiente de esa casa bajó a niveles muy negativos, y hasta que los gemelos  no se amistaran seguiría así, definitivamente ¡qué mal pie! Sus guías resultaron peleados, y cuando un Kaulitz se enfada es mejor no molestarlo, al menos de que quieras salir sin un diente. Bill bufó, optando por no crearle un problema más a Georg, encogió los hombros, cómo restándole importancia al enojo de su gemelo.

—¿Por qué no vas con él? Mientras yo puedo comer un pizza completa, es tu hermano, no permitas que por culpa de terceros —se señaló a sí mismo—, ustedes peleen, y no, no permitiré que finjas que no te importa, ve con tu novio y solucionen su estúpida pelea —exigió, Bill usando lo poco de orgullo que le quedaba, le dio un «gracias» mudo y se dirigió a su habitación.

La reconciliación demoraría un buen tiempo.

Georg acabó entrando a las redes sociales, después de pasar y revisar si tenía algún correo de sus padres, sólo habías tres y dos de esos eran para avisarle que su cuenta en el banco estaba lista para ser vaciada nuevamente, Georg sonrió con desdén, mientras leía el mensaje que su madre le había dejado:

_“Mi cielo, el  dinero que tu padre te está dando, quiero que lo ahorres para tus estudios, y por favor, los rumores que corren acerca de tu sexualidad, tienen de nervios a Hagen, te pido por favor, que acabes con esas amistades que te llenan de ideas pervertidas ¡esos Bill y Tom! Sí solo supieras que rumores corren por aquí, los hijos de Simone son unos promiscuos; con cariño me despido amor, recuerda que lo que te digo es por tu bien…”_

Georg leyó todo aquello de manera automática, su madre era otra de esas personas homófobo incestuosas, que creían que el amor sólo se expresaba de una manera, impidiendo todo lo “extraño”, por eso también se negaba a aceptar la ya declarada opción sexual que Georg tenía, era gay y con orgullo había salido del closet, y vamos sí que le costó, si Gustav no hubiese estado ahí, él nunca lo hubiese aceptado, si no se hubiese enamorado de un hombre… él seguiría en su falsa heterosexualidad.

Gustav… su mejor amigo, con el cual había pasado todo lo que hasta la fecha recordaba, no fue hasta un verano de hace seis años, en el que el sol brillaba con mucha fuerza, en Alemania era muy raro que el clima pasara siquiera de cálido,  pero ese día el sol ardió, Gustav le citó como todos los días a su casa, a almorzar, la casa del rubio era muy grande, sus padres casi siempre estaban ahí, pues trabajan desde casa, pero había días —como ese—, en los que sus padres viajaban. Georg preguntó el porqué de tanto apuro:

—¿Qué pasó Gus? —había dicho, antes de recibir un beso lento y pequeño en los labios, Gustav se había abalanzado con fuerza sobre su cuerpo, Georg sintió como es que su, hasta ese día, amigo hacía presión sobre su boca, el castaño se separó de él, usando sus flojos brazos para empujarlo, pasaron dos semanas para que Georg y Gustav hablaran correctamente. Y pasó casi un año, hasta que se decidieran completamente a ser una pareja oficial, y unos cuantos meses hasta que los padres de ambos se enteran.

Y tuvieron que pasar cinco años para que la relación termine y Georg se vea completamente perdido, sin amigo, sin novio, y sin nuevo motivo se responderle a su madre en un mensaje corto, escrito pero nunca enviado:

“Madre, soy gay, y tengo… bueno tenía novio.”

Con un poco de pereza, cerró su correo electrónico y fue directo hasta la red social más popular y sencilla del medio: Facebook. Por costumbre se dirigió hasta el Facebook de su ex, y cuando notó aquello salió de inmediato, hasta fijarse en que él aún tenía una relación y la quitó, esta vez aparecía como “soltero” ante sus pocos amigos, no tardaron en llegar los “me gusta”, en su mayoría sus amigas lejanas, vio el álbum lleno de fotos de los dos y la nostalgia le inundó el corazón, sin embargo las eliminó, pero supo de repente que toda su cuenta estaba basada en su relación, Gustav no había borrado nada, ni sus fotos —en la que Georg estaba etiquetado—, así que como un paso necesario, fue hasta la cuenta de su ex, y sin mirar la foto que tenía, lo bloqueó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —el Kaulitz mayor apareció a su espalda, ya no molesto, relajando y quitándole la culpa de los hombros de Georg, y (como siempre) comiendo una rebanada de pastel—. ¿Estás resentido? ¿Por qué mi querido Mortiz?

—Nada —la respuesta sonó tan vacía, que Tom dejó de bromear y acomodándose a un lado de Georg, vio que éste estaba revisando Facebook. Bill no tardó en unirse a la observación, pero trayendo su propio portátil, notó lo que acaba de pasar, la redes sociales eran un mierda después de terminar una relación, se evitó el contar los pocos “me gustas” que tenía el actual estado sentimental de su amigo. En ese aspecto, Georg se había centrado nada más en Gustav, no contaba con muchos amigos, porque para él todo era su novio, mientras que el rubio contaba con muchos admiradores, a veces tocar la batería era un buen gancho para tener unos cuentos “fans”. Se corrigió cuando su reflexión lo llevó a nada, Georg también tocaba el bajo, y no la hacía nada mal, Tom mientras tocaba la guitarra, pero él si era un inútil de primera con eso de los instrumentos, intentó aprender guitarra con su hermano, pero sólo le funcionó a Tom, y el más que feliz, tomó el micrófono, le gustaba cantar y descubrió en ello un talento escondido, y fue la música lo que a sus cortos diez años, llevó a los gemelos a conocer a Georg, dos años mayor que ellos y a su —por esas fechas—, mejor amigo. No les costó hacerse amigos, así como tampoco crear un sueño, el de ser unas grandes estrella del rock, pero su sueño —aún no frustrado—, se vio estancado con las mudanzas de todos, cuando Gustav dijo que se mudaría, todos estallaron en crisis, poco tiempo después, los padres de Georg se mudaron a otra ciudad dejando sólo a Georg, quien con sus dieciocho años, compró un mini departamento, no tan cerca de la casa de los Schäfer, pero al menos en la misma ciudad, los gemelos no tardaron en hacerles compañía, esa gran cuidad fue lugar para que una amistad de años no se rompiera, nunca.

El noviazgo de los “G’s” fue otro motivo de alegría entre los cuatro, y la aceptación del enamoramiento de los Kaulitz, no fue tan sorprendente pero, fue aceptado, para alegría y agradecimiento de los gemelos. Pasaron los años y esos amigos, creyendo que nada ni nadie podría separarlos, empezaron su vida de adultos.

_“¿Por qué se tuvo que ir?_  
No lo sé, no me lo dijo.  
Dije algo malo  
Ahora anhelo el ayer…”

—¡Nunca elimines al ex! ¡Ni lo bloquees! Demuestra que lo intentas olvidar, pero no puedes, tenlo ahí, para que vea que lo estás superando ¡Además Georg tú no eres un chico infantil!

—Bill calla, estamos en el momento sentimental de Georg, no estás viendo, incluso ha puesto a los Beatles…

La noche llegó con letargo, y los gemelos fueron a bañarse, quedaron en salir, pero cuando notó aquello, y sin poder ver el perfil de su ex, intentó crearse una cuenta falsa, pero recordó que Gustav nunca aceptaba solicitudes de amistad si no conocía a esa persona, cuando escuchó a Tom llegar ya vestido, cerró la ventana, notando que el de rastas sabía lo que estaba haciendo—: ¿Por qué no le haces caso a Bill? Desbloquéalo y se fuerte al notar su nueva relación.

Mala idea.

Georg, tomó la laptop, y presionando las teclas con fuerza, desbloqueó a Gustav y fijó su mirada en su nueva relación, con una chica, de la cual no se veía ni siquiera la foto, ¡lo hacía por darle celos! O porque lo había reemplazado ¿pero acaso Gustav no era gay? ¡Uno no puede saltarse de la acera de enfrente a la otra, así, sin más! Georg miró a Tom, quien se sentó junto a él y bajó el volumen de la música suave, Georg no tardó en reaccionar y en pedir algo descabellado: — ¡Exijo una relación contigo Tom Kaulitz!

El gemelo mayor acepto sin más, y hasta que su gemelo salió de su cuarto escopetado, con el celular entre las manos y pidiendo una explicación.

—¡Sacarle celos tampoco es sano! Él sabe de mi relación con Tom, y para que sepan no hay chiste, esa chica con la que Gus tiene un relación es la amiga de su hermana, Gustav es GAY en todas sus letras y formas, ya Georg, quita esa relación de pasivos de ese puto Facebook o te reventaré la cabeza con el cargador —gritó exagerado, e incluso un poco celoso.

—Déjalo, total no estoy con él, es a ti al que te digo novio, al fin y al cabo ¿no es sano también crear una nueva relación?

—Pero que sea falsa y tenerla con tu mejor amigo es estúpido…

—Estúpido o no, ya está hecho.

_“El amor era un juego fácil_  
Ahora necesito un lugar dónde esconderme  
Oh, creo en el ayer…”

Georg miró con ojos triste aquello y cerró sesión en su cuenta, dejando sin borrar unas cuantas fotos, y unos recuerdos que seguro lo atormentarían a cada día. Él intentó borrar los recuerdos del ayer, y aunque intentó tan sólo exterminarlos, no lo logró, no era lo más sano y tampoco lo correcto, ahora los tres chicos, pasarían al paso más normal entre los “despechados”, porque aunque los gemelos no lo admitían, ellos también sufrían por la pérdida y ruptura de ese lazo de amistad que una vez creyeron irrompible.

_“No soy ni la mitad del hombre que era antes_  
una sombra se cierne sobre mí  
Oh, de pronto llegó el ayer.”


	5. Ahoga las penas

**_“Gotas de alcohol en las cuales puedes sumergir tu más profundas penas, pero recuerda: ¡Nunca llames a tu ex cuando estés borracho!”_ **

Los tres chicos salieron juntos hasta un muy conocido pub en el centro de la ciudad, pasando muchos callejones oscuros —no podían ir en auto—, Georg dudó si aquello era una buena idea y Bill le dijo que no había nada que temer, que ése también era un paso de la guía, Tom caminaba muy rápido pues odiaba caminar de noche por lugares poco seguros, era una paranoia suya, pero le causaba un terror tremendo pensar que alguien les asaltaría por ahí. Bill por su pate andaba muy campante, y por muy tarde que fuese parecía no temerle a nada.

—¡Apresúrense, el bar cerrará si siguen caminando como escaldados!  —gritó caminando más rápido.

Georg y  Bill le imitaron—: ¿Acaso no eras tú el escaldado? —Tom tomó eso como una broma pesada, ya no quería enojarse más y esa noche ¡era su noche! Nadie, ni siquiera ellos podían joder eso.

—Y Tom… los bares no cierran en sábado —guiñó, saliendo de ese callejón, mirando por encima del hombro a su hermano, ahora él estaba muy atrás con Georg, las piernas de Bill eran sumamente largas y con un par de pasos sobrepasaba a muchos, incluso a su hermano, que también era un piernas largas, aunque claro, con Tom y su ropa tres veces más grande que él, se lo dificultaban de sobremanera.

Pasaron no más de quince minutos y ya habían llegado a ese pub gay de alta categoría; ahí se encontraba de todo, y cuando se dice de todo es ¡todo! Había travestis muy rudos, con una cara de urgidos que no daban abasto, también habían lesbianas, muy pocas pero sí que se hacían notar, muy pocos hombres solos y muchos grupitos muy animados, por supuesto, el alcohol daba vueltas en todo el local, el olor a cigarro o porro era asfixiante; el local era gigante,  la barra ocupaba toda la parte superior, y antes de llegar a los baños, una linda cascada artificial daba un show de luces hermoso, más al fondo, estaban los muebles de la zona VIP y en la parte oscura había un pequeño callejón el cual conducía a pequeñas habitaciones perfectamente ambientadas para realizar todas las posiciones del Kama Sutra gay, el resto era la pista de baile, una gigante y resbaladiza pista de baile.

—¿Vamos a bailar? —preguntó Bill, moviéndose al ritmo de la estridente música.

—Claro, ustedes de novios y yo ahí de violinista…

—¿Has visto cómo te miran esos de ahí? —Tom señaló con poco disimulo a un pequeño grupo de travestis—. ¡Te desean! Seguro dicen: «Hey mira que cabello, seguro es uno de nosotros»

—Ya habló él que se unta polvo en la nariz y tiene las rastistas muy bien cuidadas. —atacó Georg.

—¡No es polvo, es [_asepxia_ camuflage](http://www.google.com.pe/search?hl=es-419&biw=1188&bih=585&noj=1&q=asepxia+camuflage&spell=1&sa=X&ei=e57HUYGTFOrE4APD5YG4CQ&ved=0CCcQvwUoAA)! —promocionó el producto, sonriendo—. ¿No se nota verdad? ¡Tengo un grano así de grande! —hizo un gesto indicando el tamaño de la imperfección.

—Ag Tom.

—Ya tranquilos los dos, si no quieres bailar Georg, basta con decir «No», simple, ahora vamos a pedir un trago, ¡y yo sí me unto polvo! ¡No soy tavesti! ¡Y ellos tienen mucho valor para serlo! ¡transfobicos los dos! —gritó, y no solo porque la música estaba muy alta, sino por indignación.

Bill fue hasta la barra, y soportando los halagos-coqueteos del barman, pidió tres tragos cortos. De pronto las copas empezaron a ir y venir y la palabra «¡Mesero!», se dictaba con insistencia, Georg ya estaba muy contento y bridaba incluso con gente que no conocía. Tom por su parte bebía pero no hablaba, al menos no tanto como su gemelo, quien se la había agarrado con el mesero del lugar y no le dejaba ir si no le explicaba como se hacía para darle colores a las bebidas.  Y el hombre no se negaba.

—¡Eh guapo! ¿Quieres bailar? —Tom se sacudió y volteó a encarar a quien le llamaba (gritaba) así. Sí, la música estaba altísima pero tampoco era sordo, dispuesto a gritar que tenía novio aunque este se hubiera desentendido de él casi toda la noche, volteó hecho una fiera, pero aquel hombre era bastante guapo, y bajó su carácter a sumiso.

—¡Claro! —gritó, sonriendo. Cuando se puso de pie se encontró con una par de ojos azules a su misma altura, se mordió el labio automáticamente, Bill parecía no haberse dado ni cuenta de que conversaba con alguien ¡y menos mal! No quería liarla.

Aunque seguro lo haría en cualquier momento.

El efecto laser de la luz le daban nueva forma y color a los rostros de todas las personas que ocupaban la pista de baile, las parejas o grupillos bailaban a un mismo ritmo lo que el Dj mezclaba. Tom sacó un cigarro y lo empezó a fumar, el humo le impedía ver con claridad ya, pero el hombre que le sacó a bailar le sonreía, de eso no quedaba ninguna duda. Tom incluso dejó de pensar en su hermano y se aventuró a bailar aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo, imitó el movimiento de todos, exagerando algunos pasos, entre ellos el movimiento de la cabeza, su gorra terminó en algún lugar del piso.

—Bonitas rastas… —Cuando Tom se dio cuenta, ya ni la liguilla que le ataba el montón de rastas estaba, sin embargo sonrió con coquetería. Sin duda el alcohol  causaba que actuara como un tonto, y cuando el de ojos azules, que resultó llamarse Barret, se acercaba, Tom retrocedía. Era un plan de coqueteo y evasión.

«Respeta la línea de mi casi matrimonio… o cómo se haga llamar lo que tenemos Bill y yo» pensó, dándole otra calada a su cigarro.

—Y bonita boca… —un par de manos gigantes se colocaron a uno de sus glúteos, Tom abrió la boca por la sorpresa y el cigarro de le cayó de la manos al tiempo que intentó separar a la gruesa y atrevida figura de su lado. Falló por sus blandas fuerzas y Barret le besó.

Cuando Tom empujó al ser que se había atrevido a pasar la línea de “peligro, propiedad de alguien muy envidioso”, algo le sujetó la rastas  hasta hacerlo retroceder cuatro pasos. Los contó. ¿Y quién era esa persona que se había atrevido a tirar de sus muy preciadas rastas?

Así es, su envidioso y posesivo hermano gemelo.

—¡Así que me dejas solo y tienes el descaro de ponerme lo cuernos con alguien que recién conoces! ¡Vaya mierda! —la voz eléctrica de Bill se fusionó con el efecto que dejaba la música. Tom le quitó el trago a Bill y se enjuagó la boca escupiendo a un lado el sabor nada desagradable de su anterior compañero de baile. Ignoró a Bill y le incitó a bailar. Bill no estaba muy ebrio, pero si lo suficiente y moviéndose como una serpiente esquizofrénica, bailó discutiendo con Tom.

—¡Eres un venado celoso! —fastidió Tom.

—¿Celoso yo? —Bill siguió moviéndose—. Espera ¿venado? ¡Te das cuenta me has confesado que tengo los cuernos topando el cielo! —, y sin embargo no dejó de bailar con Tom.

—¿Dónde está Georgi? —cantó el mayor, evadiendo el tema del supuesto engaño. Bill se paró y miró a su alrededor.

—¿No estaba contigo? —gritó más alto.

—¡Estaba ocupado mirando los ojos azules del que me tocó el culo! —sonrió Tom.

Cuando ambos notaron que Georg ya no estaba en la barra, las sonrisas y el enojo se les pasó de golpe, preguntaron al barman, preguntaron a las personas que estaban cerca, Tom le preguntó a Barret y Bill casi golpea al de orbes azules por responderle algo indecente e insinuante. Siguieron buscando hasta agotárseles lo lugares. Tom dudaba que Georg los haya dejado solos, pues estaba tan o más ebrio que él en esos momentos. Bill era el que parecía más sobrio y aparentaba el papel de una madre preocupada tras la pérdida de su hijo en la feria.

—No lo encuentro, ¡soy una mierda! Debí estar a su lado y fui a que me toquen el culo… ¡soy una mierda! —se reclamaba con las parpados más pesados que de costumbre—. Es tu culpa también Bill, si no me hubieses descuidado yo no hubiera dejado a Georg solo a merced de toda esta bola de urgidos. —, y ante las sospechas Tom, fueron “esa bola de urgidos”, los que les dijeron el paradero del castaño. Tom les agradeció entre dientes, y corrió con la mano de Bill enlazada a la suya hasta dónde debería estar.

La música bajó de intensidad en cuanto entraron a el área Vip, la cual solo contaba con un mínimos de veinte personas —las otra seguro estaban en la pista de baile—, y cuando muy al fondo en  una mesa escondida del oscuro lugar, la cabellera castaña de Georg relució, Bill corrió a su encuentro y Tom caminó despacio. Parecía que Georg dormía, seguro estaba más borracho que ambos.

—¡Me han abandonado! ¡Cómo lo hizo Gustav! —Tom cayó de culo sobre el frio y viscoso piso, el grito de Georg hizo voltear a más de uno en el lugar de categoría, Tom se tambaleó antes de lograr pararse por completo. Bill no se movió, pues temía otro arranque de gritos por parte del castaño. Era un berrinchudo ¡él se había alejado por su propio pie!

—Menuda borrachera la que te estás dando tú solito, el único molesto debería ser yo ¡por que no reclamaste mi presencia, y tampoco el gran hermanovio que tengo, un tipo fuerte me tocó el culo! —Georg abrió los ojos, estaba ebrio, pero consiente, sabía que decía estupideces, porque no podía pararlas y por eso temía que el gemelos menor se enfadara y los dejara a su deriva, él más sobrio era Bill, y en ese instante le convenía de sobremanera.

—¿Un tipo fuerte? —y ahí iban directo a la mierda, sus intentos por controlar a su otro yo borracho y sus preguntas estúpidas—. ¡Bill que te sacan los cuernos, cuidado hombre! Tienes aquí a un hermano irresistible.

—Tonterías —bufó, sentándose junto a Georg para beber lo que sobraba de la botella desde el pico—, ¿te lo terminaste tu solo? —preguntó, respecto al ron.

—No, ese lo dejaron las chicas que están bailando, y cómo se acabó el mío pues decidí auto invitarme —Bill  giró los ojos hasta un grupo heterogéneo de chicas y chicos mesclados, juraría que había una pareja hetero, de no haber visto como una chica alta metía la lengua en la cavidad bucal de la otra. ¡Bingo, lo que faltaba! A pelear con lesbianas por haberse tomado su trago ¡y las lesbianas le caían muy bien!

Bill jaló a Tom y este a Georg, parecían una ronda de borrachos muy mal hecha. Georg se estaba cayendo y Tom seguía con la imagen y sensación de la mano de Barret en su glúteo y a Bill… a él ya se le estaba acabando el efecto del alcohol.  Se situaron otra vez en la barra y pidieron a cuenta de Georg, dos botellas de absenta, el líquido verde se deslizó por sus gargantas causándoles ardor en ella. Otra vez, el canturreo de un trio de amigos empezó para pesar del barman, que repetidas veces fue confundido con un simple mesero.

—¡Mesero! Deme uno de esos vasitos con piña alado.

—Se le dice piña colada —reclamó el hombre, con el título de un profesional en bebidas, bajo la manga, más que ofuscado y buscando echarlos del lugar a como de lugar.

—¡A Gusti, gusti, le gustaban las piñas coladas! Incluso no se cansaba de contar el chiste de un piña que se coló a un fiesta… ¡era aburrido! A veces me entraban unas ganas de decirle: ¡Aburres Schäfer! —dijo, ahogando sus recuerdos en el trago, a ese paso se endeudaría, o algo mucho peor, tendrían un coma etílico.

—¿A  dónde fue Barry? ¡Já! Suena a Barny, el hipopótamo morado —aplaudió Tom, diciendo un sinfín de tonterías, y Bill las apoyaba, aunque faltaban muchas copas para que el menor de los Kaulitz terminara por los suelos.

—Óigame, yo le pedí algo con limón, ¿por qué me trajo esta cosa que no tiene limón? ¡Esto es una piña! —el Barman no hizo caso y siguió atendiendo a otras personas—. ¡Vale, adoré su explicación! —contestó Bill medio molesto por ser ignorado.

La música y la fiesta siguió, y nadie más que el barman por deber, les prestaba atención. Si al inicio Bill le había parecido alguien muy sexy, cambió de idea al verlo borracho ¿por qué la gente cambiaba al verse así? La pregunta se fundía con el humo de los cigarros.  Pero al Barman el que más le llamaba la atención, pues no se había parado a bailar, solo había bebido, ido al baño y vuelto a tomar, era ese chico de larga cabellera; se preguntaba por qué sufría él. Ese castaño había despertado su vena detectivesca. Bill se había dormido en la barra, y Tom lo miraba con admiración haciéndole fotos.

Georg bebió del pico de la botella más de la mitad de la absenta, estar en una fiesta no era lo mismo sin Gustav, cuando el rubio no estaba, ir a los bares y presumir su “irrompible” noviazgo, ya no era emocionante, se sentía más perdido que una estrella en medio del día. Ardía por dentro y juraba que era su hígado pidiendo un por qué a su castigo.  —¡Mesero! Traiga otra botella de esto, se me ha acabado.

—Será mejor que no bebas demasiado —recomendó el barman, sacando el trago y ayudándole a abrirlo, se acercó más a Georg—. ¿Despecho? —susurró, su curiosidad por las vidas de otras personas le podía.

Georg se subió la cremallera de su polera hasta abrigarse pese al intenso calor que hacía ahí dentro—: No. —se limitó a contestar.

—Entonces llámalo —probó el hombre de bigote gracioso, usando como escusa el orgullo del muchacho—. Muchas parejas dicen no estar despechado, pero sin embargo no pueden llamar a sus ex por tales motivos.

Georg podría ser un ebrio, un malhumorado, un tonto por obedecer a Tom y a Bill, pero no era un despechado, ¡todo! Menos eso—. Lárguese —exigió.

—Deja de tomarme fotos Kaulitz… —se quejó entre sueños Bill—. Tom, te tiraré…

—¿Me tirarás? —gritó emocionado con las mejillas sonrojadas, por según él “el ofrecimiento de Bill”.

—Un vaso de absenta en tu bonito rostro si no alejas ese teléfono de mi cara —Tom hizo un puchero y siguió tomándole fotos.

Georg río divertido antes de tomar el teléfono celular, encontrándose con cuatro llamadas perdidas de su madre, cuando fue consiente que el brillo del aparato no le permitía abrir los ojos, notó que tenía sueño y hambre. Por inercia fue hasta la opción “teléfono”, la presionó y marcó el número del único contacto que ocupaba tanto historial en la memoria de su celular. Le tembló la mano antes siquiera de notar que era incapaz de llamarle, y no, no era por despecho, sino por cobardía. Se sentía solo e inútil, pues frente a todos sus esfuerzos no borraba el recuerdo de Gustav por completo, le quería tanto que  de tan solo pensar que fuese el contestador quien respondiera su llamada, se aterraba hasta quedar tan pálido como Bill.

Lo perdió, y no lo iba a encontrar a la vuelta de la esquina, y menos con el corazón roto y la vista nublada por las lágrimas, ¿cuándo había empezado a llorar? Las lágrimas marcaron un rastro por la roja piel, hasta descender por su ancho cuello. ¿Qué ganaba llamándole? ¿Acaso podrían…? Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al imaginar que con una llamada todo volvería a ser como antes. Sus amigos estaban muy en su mundo y él en Gustav, en simples palabras: él también estaba en su mundo, y muy metido.

El primer sollozo fue acompañado por el sobresalto de Bill.

—¡Aló Gustav! —gritó con la voz aguardentosa y propia de alguien que había bebido como un vikingo.

Bill tomó el teléfono y le sacó la batería, Georg le miró con los ojos aguados antes de casi asaltar a Tom y arrancharle el celular de sus manos, para marcar con una rapidez suprema el número de su ex.

—¡Aló Gustav! ¿Duermes? ¡Yo sufro! ¿Entras a trabajar mañana? ¡Tú no trabajas! —gritó con sueño. Tom le arranchó el celular de las manos con la misma fuerza que había hecho él anteriormente—. ¡Mierda! Deja, tengo que hablar con Gustav, sé que arreglaremos las cosas.

Bill marcó desde su teléfono el número  de un taxi y pidió que los llevaran hasta su apartamento, Georg no estaba en condiciones de ir a su propio departamento, lo más probable era que bebiera más y sin nadie que motivar a seguir con la lista, los gemelos también.

—¡Nunca llames a tu ex cuando estés borracho! —gritó entre sonrisas Bill, Tom le tomó de la cintura y empezó a besarle por el cuello, olvidándose de la visita de Georg, quien estaba más concentrado buscando su teléfono entre la ropa de Bill, pero no lo encontró. —. Verás, resulta que si lo llamas Gustav dirá… no sé qué cosa, no lo recuerdo, ¿te parece si te lo digo mañana? Sí, creo que mañana, estoy cansado.

—¡Hey, no puedes cansarte! —reclamó Tom dejando se besarle el cuello.

—Puedo, ¿acaso no te gustó que te tocaran el culo? ¡Puedes tocarte imaginando esos ojos posando en dónde más te plazca! —y los celos que se habían mantenido escondidos toda la noche, salieron y dejaron a Tom, sin nada más que el recuerdo de un ojos azules urgido. —. ¡Y te estoy viendo Georg! Cuidadito con tocar el teléfono.

Georg lo soltó y más que cansado se acostó en el sofá.

No haría esa llamada, Bill tenía razón, no tenía por qué llamar a su ex, ya no eran nada, ni siquiera amigos


	6. Ninfomanía: el paso a la exploración de nuevas tierras (o no tan nuevas).

**_“Ten relaciones esporádicas. ¡Ah, eso no! Es mejor que lo olvides…”_ **

Después de los post síntomas del emborrachamiento, Georg y Tom se sentían más despejados, pero muy confundidos, no recordaban nada más que risas, alcohol, lágrimas, llamadas y agarres de trasero inapropiados y eran unos recuerdos borrosos. Bill sabía que tenía que decirle algo sobre el paso número cinco, pero ya había olvidado que era y no pretendía recodarlo, total, ¿ya qué importaba?  ¡Se había divertido y ese también era un paso! Y el único que hasta ahora había causado que se relaje. Tom no contó con que los celos de Bill lo llevaran a ignorarlo, hasta hacerlo salir a la calle, así como tampoco contó con que Georg estuviese inquieto por lo que recordaba de la noche.

—Hagen deja de moverte, me mareas —se quejó el de rastas tomando una aspirina, su cabeza le retumbaba Georg no dejó de moverse ni le respondió y Tom bufó enojado, no le gustaba la resaca, era la peor parte de divertirse con alcohol.

—¿Dónde está Bill? —Tom arqueó una ceja, interrogándole con la mirada el porqué de su pregunta —. Necesito que me regrese mi móvil, no sé dónde lo dejó y si es que lo perdió, declárate viudo. —espetó con una sonrisa.

Georg también pidió una aspirina, antes de recostarse en la alfombra, se sentía cansado pero su cuerpo sentía una especie de satisfacción combinada con dolor, la cual era diga merecedora de la palabra: Resaca.

~.~

—¿Gustav? —Bill entró en la cabina de teléfono pues no recordaba dónde había dejado su móvil, y había colocado muchos centavos con la esperanza de que el rubio conteste—. Habla Bill, eso no importa. Estoy gastando mi preciado dinero, al menos se considerado y responde.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó con la voz cansada. ¡Bravo! Gustav estaba durmiendo, Bill alzó una ceja.

—Georg murió.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó, Bill incluso adivinó que el rubio había dado un salto en su cama. Y empezó a reír, era ahí a dónde quería llegar, Gustav respiró agitado hasta que entendió que era una broma, una de muy mal gusto, deseó cortar la llamada, sin embargo solo se dejó escuchar un chasquido—. ¿A qué llamas Kaulitz? —prefirió evitar reclamar que “con Georg no se juega”, y procedió a preguntar e incluso casi exigir.

—: Quiero verte, ¿puedes hoy? Dímelo iré a verte —suspiró, antes de escuchar el sonido del teléfono que le pedía más centavos para seguir con  llamada. Quiso colocarlos, pero la respuesta corta y directa de Gustav, quedó acompañada del suave sonido que indicaba que el receptor había colgado. Suspiró antes de emprender camino hacía la casa del rubio.

«Te espero en mi casa», había dicho, ¿estaba dispuesto a hablar con él? Bueno era un avance.

~.~

—¿Qué haces Tom? —preguntó aun acostado sobre la alfombra y con el control remoto entre sus manos

—Creo que Bill se llevó las llaves del auto, no están —Tom estaba preocupado, no encontraba su teléfono la llaves del auto y aunque su Cadillac estaba en la cochera del edificio eso no cambiaba nada. Ya habían perdido una vez las llaves y si romper un vidrio polarizado era difícil, lo era aún más pagar para que repararan el auto—. Bueno Georgi, creo que saldremos caminando, ¿piernas para qué las quiero, no? Apresura, hoy serás un rompe corazones y mientras más rápidos vayamos, más rápido vendremos —Georg se enredó entre lo que Tom decía. Se había pasado unos muy buenos minutos buscando la llave de su auto y ahora le pedía que caminara. No, eso no lo hacía ni cuando estaba con Gustav.

—¿A dónde iremos? Mejor esperemos a Bill —propuso con pereza, no quería salir después de ir de fiesta.

—Él salió temprano a saber dónde, y no regresará. Así que yo te ayudaré con el siguiente paso de la guía, ¿qué opinas? —«catástrofe», eso opinaba, pero dejo que eso se quedara en su cabeza.

—Me duele la cabeza, además cuál es el siguiente paso —dijo sin preguntar, cansado de seguir una lista específica—, yo creo que esperas a que tu hermano me lo diga.

—¿Desconfías de mí? —dijo dolido, Georg rodó los ojos antes de ponerse de pie. Como ya había dicho en su tiempo, no quería que ninguno de los Kaulitz se moleste, además ¿Tom no hacía más que ayuda, verdad?

—No Tomi —se aventuró a decirle como a veces hacía Bill, Tom no pareció darle especial atención y caminó hasta la puerta, haciendo unas flexiones graciosas con las piernas—. ¿Ahora qué haces? En serio Tom, me asustas —Tom le sacó la lengua divertido.

—Se le dice ejercicio, algo que deberías hacer también tú. Mira que en estas semanas no has tragado nada más que Pizza y helado. Todo se irá a tus brazos, muslos, barriga. Y un pasivo debe ser flexible —Movió los brazos hasta ponerlos atrás, en su espalda, haciendo que esta tronase, poniendo nervioso a Georg.

—No estoy gordo —se tocó su abdomen, no estaba tan duro como antes pero se mantenía bien —, no estoy gordo. —volvió a repetir con un poco de inseguridad esta vez, Tom lo miró esperando algo y Georg hizo los mismo movimientos graciosos que Tom por unos cuantos minutos hasta que se cansó.

Tom sacó la libreta que Bill había dejado en la mesa de centro y la leyó detenidamente:— El siguiente paso es: ¡follar! —Georg estuvo tentado a  arrancarle la libreta de entre las manos—. Bueno Georg, y yo le aumenté eso del ejercicio porque ya pierdes forma —Georg lo volvió a mirar mal, ¡si se veía sexy!

Salieron de la casa de Kaulitz y antes de preguntarle a dónde iría, pasó por McDonald’s para comerse una rica hamburguesa… bueno quizás y Tom tenía razón, debía de parar de comer comida chatarra, pero tal vez mañana. Suspiró y la comió muy rápido, dispuesto a como había dicho Tom “salir de putas”.

—¿Por dónde iniciamos? —cuestionó con la boca llena.

—Son las 5 de la tarde, no creo haya puticlubs, o quizás sí, creo que llamaré a Barry.

—No jodas Tom, ¿de verdad le sacas lo cuernos a Bill? —Georg estaba incluso saltando por la sorpresa que eso le había causado.

—Nop, pero a ti te iría bien con él. Aunque no recuerdo si me dio su número, de todos modos no tengo el móvil, así que queda borrado de la lista de posibles opciones. El segundo es este —Tom le mostró la libreta con un nombre y un teléfono—, ¿qué dices?

—No con él Tom. Tuve problema con Gustav una vez por su culpa. —dijo, recordando cuando el muy estúpido lo había besado en la casa de su propio novio. Primero tuvo que separar Gustav de él, pues el rubio lo había golpeado mucho, y segundo, pedirle disculpas a Gustav, eso había resultado fácil, pues una de las características más notorias en su ex, era la de ser justo y paciente.  

—Mira el lado bueno de esto. ¿Tienes novio? —Georg negó—. ¿Entonces a quién le sacarías la vuelta? —Chanceó, moviendo de arriba abajo sus cejas—. En esta no te acompaño yo, porque yo amo a mi novio, pero si te ayudaré, y Andreas en la mejor opción ahora.   

Georg lo pensó, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vio al rubio, pero sin duda lo recordaba, tenía ojos azules clarísimos, y muy expresivos, su labios siempre traían gloss, como los de Bill. Georg notó el parecido entre sus amigos. Andreas tenía combinadas las personalidades de todos. El ser tan metrosexual que daba grima por parte de Bill y aun poco de Tom; el ser tan caprichoso y engreído como Tom; el ser tan aferrado a las cosas, como lo era él mismo. Y por último, los múltiples parecidos con su ex: Andreas tocaba la batería muy bien, Gustav también; Andreas había jurado quererlo mucho, como una vez también había hecho Gustav; su melosidad  cuando querían, y como plus ¡esa melena rubia! Aunque la de Andreas topaba el blanco, y la de Gus era rubia oscura, normal.

—¿Lo llamas tú o lo hago yo? —se atrevió al final.

~.~

—Hola Gustav, ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó, cortes, la verdad es que la imagen de Gustav dejaba mucho que pensar, lucía cansado, las ojeras adornaban unos tristes ojos marrones, y sus labios parecían haberse extinto de color.

—¿Yo? —ser de preguntas torpes nunca había sido de Gustav, pero se había concentrado tanto en el café que él mismo había preparado por la visita de su amigo—. Perdón, yo estoy bien, ¿cómo estás tú? ¿Y Tom? —sonrió, rascándose la cabeza pues había olvidado ponerle azúcar al café.

—Tom está bien —espetó dejando alado de él la bebida desabrida y se puso de pie, Gustav creyó que se iba a retirar y se aventuró a preguntar:

—¿Y Georg? ¿Cómo está Georg?—Bill sonrió, volviéndose a sentar, otra vez se felicitó, pues ahí era a donde quería llegar: Que el rubio se preocupe por Georg. Bill dudó si decirle sobre la guía, o sobre muchas cosas que habían hecho la noche anterior, así que no lo hizo.

—Él también está bien.

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió, ¿cómo iba a estar bien si habían terminado? Gustav se riñó, pues su ex tenía el derecho de olvidarlo.

—¡Gustav! —la voz chillona dela hermana de Gustav  se dejó escuchar y a Bill se le tensaron los músculos; con esa chica nadie nunca había entablado conversación, fuera de callados “Hola” y “¿Está Gustav en casa?, Franziska no era de agrado de ninguno de los gemelos, y tampoco de Georg—. ¿Has visto mi cepillo? Tengo el cabello enredadísimo… —La chica se calló de golpe al ver a Bill, ambos compartieron un mirada fría, Bill tragó saliva y la chica sonrió, acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla, el olor  a _CHANEL_ de mujer inundó sus fosas nasales y tuvo que corresponder al beso—. No sabía que tenías visita, pero igual Gusi no te dejes convencer.

Bill quiso dejar pasar el desdén con el que la rubia hablaba, y casi logra, de no haber sido por lo último dicho: _No te dejes convencer._ ¿De qué no se dejaría convencer? Muchas ideas llegaron a la cabeza del moreno y antes de hablar, escuchó como Gustav ayudaba a buscar el cepillo a su hermana. Se sintió asqueado de inmediato, sobraba en esa gran mansión, y lo sabía porque su sexto sentido incrustado a la mala, no le permitía sentarse con comodidad en esos muebles de cuero, incluso parecía que estaba sentado en el aire.

—¡Adiós Tom! —Bill giró los ojos—. Perdón, esta manía mía de cambiarles de nombre, después de todo son hermanos, y sobre todo viven juntos… gemelos —escupió y de inmediato su cara se deformó en una mueca de asco, y Bill no supo si debía enfadarse, pero como ya las tantas burlas que había hecho esa chica a su relación ( y estaba claro que no sabía sobre ella), decidió hacerlo ver como una broma y sonrió, cortes; tampoco es que pudiese hacer mucho, no podía faltarle el respeto por ser una mujer, además de que el intruso ahí era él, la casa era de ella.    

—Adiós, linda —imitó su tono de voz, y Gustav, único espectador de ese terrible encuentro, creyó poder palpar la tensión entre ambos.

Una de las puertas de la casa de los Schäfer fue cerrada de golpe, Bill bufó y de aventuró a invitar a Gustav a otro lugar—: ¿Vamos al centro comercial? —dijo con mucho tacto compulsivamente, sudando frío, quería respuestas a las preguntas, que por razones sentimentales (Georg era un llorón), no podía hacérselas al castaño.

Gustav asintió y se puso de pie con cansancio y le dedicó una mirada vaga al café, deseando probarlo ¡quería un café! Después de la llamada de Georg no había pegado ojo y si no tomaba algo, posiblemente se quedaría durmiendo como una gallina.

—Ug, ¿y si vamos a un café? —chanceó.

—En el centro comercial hay muchos Gustav, vamos. —apresuró Bill aun con el olor a perfume en su fosas nasales.

El camino fue corto, aunque Bill conducía con torpeza la moto de Gustav. No recordaba dónde había dejado las llaves de su auto, sus teléfonos celulares y mucho menos, lo que había pasado gran parte de la noche anterior, pero se sentía despejado, muy ligero por lo relajada que había sido su salida, iba a ser casi un día, y Bill justificó por la apariencia que el único que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche había sido Gustav, y acertaba.

—¿Por qué, Gustav? —se atrevió a preguntar cuando dejaron estacionada la moto de Gustav y se adentraron al bullicio—. La verdad no lo entiendo, son cinco años de novios, ¡lo conoces desde que tiene seis años! No, es definitivo, yo no entiendo la lógica de ese rompimiento —soltó, liberándose de la gran carga que representaba la curiosidad en él—. ¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar, mirando a Gustav, esperando que le dé una gran respuesta.

—¿Georg no te lo dijo? —huía de las preguntas y formulaba otras, el moreno ya no sabía qué hacer, ocultó sus ojos desmaquillados bajo unas gafas de sol, y sin que Gustav notase la preocupación en su mirada, se atrevió a preguntar otra vez.

—:¿Qué fue tan malo como para que terminen? —No contó con que le vinieron las ganas de ir al baño justo antes de que Gustav pensase su respuesta—. Voy a hacer lo que nadie puede hacer por mí, pero ve pensando tú respuesta Gustavo, te estoy observando con mi ojo biónico —amenazó, corriendo a la velocidad del sonido hasta el baño, y como el baño de hombres estaba siendo limpiado, pues entró al de mujeres, Bill se preguntaba ¿por qué separar los baños, si todos hacían lo mismo ahí? Una mujer se le quedó viendo como si hubiese matado a alguien, y se respondió a sí mismo: La mujeres sienten que el baño es su segunda casa.

Salió del lugar dispuesto a enfrentar a Gustav y lo encontró dormido en la silla, lo removió bruscamente antes de sentarse.

—¿Y? ¿Me lo dirás o no?

—El tiempo.

—Pronto serán las siete, ¿qué con ello?

—No tonto, el tiempo masacró nuestra relación. Uno se abure de la rutina —Bill rió con sarcasmo ante las palabras de Gustav.

—¿Te aburriste de Georg? ¿Así no más? —preguntó juntando aire en sus pulmones—. ¡Eres un desgraciado! Te daré un ejemplo de “rutina” —hizo comillas en los dedos, más que enfadado, Gustav le prestó atención y movió la silla acolchonada un poco más atrás—: Tom y yo nacimos juntos, tengo 19 años y estoy con él antes de ver la luz, ¿crees que nos aburrimos? ¡Joder no! Lo amo mucho como para aburrirme, tú simplemente no puedes decir que la rutina jodió todo, ¡yo vivo con Tom! He aguantado todo lo que hace e hizo ayer. Eres, eres… no sé qué eres, pero tiene que ver mucho con ser malo.

—¿Un desgraciado? ¿Un cobarde que no puede dar la cara? ¿Un estúpido? Vamos Kaulitz, dilo, que quien más se arrepiente de haber terminado con Georg soy yo.

—¿Y si te arrepientes, por qué le terminaste? ¡No lo entiendo! —gritó, ganándose las atención de muchas personas a su alrededor.

—Le hago daño —y no alzó la mirada, se concentró tanto en su bebida que parecía que la podría hacer caer con los ojos.

—Sí, le estás haciendo daño, mucho ¿sabes cuánto sufre Geo? —todo el aire que había acumulado hacía unos minutos se le fue con la última pregunta, quería llorar por la forma tan calma con la que decía todo el rubio—. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

—Bill ya basta, estoy cansado de todo; de Georg, de ustedes, quiero cambiar, quiero que me dejen en paz —su voz casi se quiebra y aclaró su garganta. Bill se dio cuenta de que todo era una negación, Gustav no los quería lejos, a ninguno. Lo conocía muy bien como para creer que quería deshacerse su gran amistad.

Gustav de puso de pie y fue a pagar los dos cafés a la caja, Bill dudó si seguirlo o no…

~.~

—¡Georg! Cuánto tiempo sin verte, te ves tan, tan ¡bien! —Andreas, un rubio alto de ojos azules llameantes, les abrió el paso para que entren, Tom silbó al ver el gran departamento en el que vivía el rubio.

—Gran lugar Andy, ¿con quién estuviste para estar aquí? —dijo Tom, Georg negó con la cabeza, esperando que Andreas hiciera un berrinche por lo que Tom insinuaba, pero solo vio su dentadura perlada.

—Esta vez con nadie, lo voy comprando de a pocos con lo que me pagan en la tocadas, me estoy volviendo famoso, ¿sabías? Pronto seré como Urlich —Georg ahogó un «¡Urlich es el baterista favorito de Gustav!», pero lo disimuló con una leve carcajada—, ¿no me crees Georgi? Yo sé tocar muy bien… —el castaño pegó un salto y sujetó a Tom por el brazo, pidiéndole en acciones mudas que se vayan de ese lugar, que no estaba listo para salir con otro hombre ¡y menos de esa forma! —. Bueno ya, ¿cuál es el motivo de tan importante visita?

—Georg terminó con Gustav —declaró Tom, tirándose de lleno sobre el sofá de cuero blanco—, y bueno, ya sabes.

Andreas tocó la bufanda que enredaba su cuello y sintió la textura suave de la lana, se la sacó y la colgó en su hombro, esa bufanda ya le serviría dentro de poco.

Georg avanzó hasta la habitación del rubio como si se tratase de una visita al verdugo, Andreas estaba tentado a empujarlo para que diera pasos más rápidos —: ¿En serio quieres hacer esto, corazón? —Georg lo miró asustado de que lo esté rechazando—. No me veas así, he deseado esto desde hace años, pero si tú no lo quieres, me sentiré usado. Tengo que haber mucho de ti y mucho de mí. No hay combinación para el naranja si le falta el rojo al amarillo —Georg no notó cuando es que el rubio había avanzado hasta ponerse tras su espalda, susurrándole todo aquello en el oído.

—¿Yo? Sí quiero hacer esto —susurró alejándose Andreas para poder verlo a los ojos—, ¿verdad?

—¿Me los estás preguntando? —respondió con el ceño fruncido. Georg empezó a sudar.

Georg entró en el cuarto de rubio y se sorprendió de lo mucho que se parecía al de Gustav: Mucho posters de Metallica, uno que otro de fútbol, y baquetas en todas partes.

Andreas cerró las cortinas y todo el cuarto oscureció, ambos tragaron duro, pero la diferencia radicaba en que Georg lo hacía por miedo y Andreas por un tic nervioso.  Ambos se sentaron en cada esquina de la cama. El castaño quería ya no tener dudas, quería olvidar por completo a su ex, y si ese —según los gemelos—, era un paso necesario, ¡él lo haría! Y en el momento en el que se iba a lanzar contra Andreas para llenarlo de besos necesitados, el toro ya estaba sobre él, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

No notó cuando se empezaron a quitar la ropa, todo parecí tan normal, agradecía en silencio que Andreas hubiese apagado la luz, no quería verlo sobre él, aunque era claro que estaba ahí, listo para hacer lo que no había hecho hace un buen tiempo. Georg empezó a tocar con manotadas el cuerpo suave de Andreas, sus manos no sabían en qué lugar posarse, Andreas se quejó de dolor, pero estaba encantado de los toques “salvajes” de él de ojos esmeralda.

—¿Eres virgen Georg? —susurró lamiéndole el cuello—. ¿O Gustav te tuvo en cuarentena? —rió y Georg se puso rígido. « _Gustav, Gustav, Gustav_ », él empezó a pensar nada más que en Gustav después de que el rubio mencionara su nombre, y fue así como también empezó la repartición de caricias tranquilas… como lo hacía con él, leve y dulce, todo combinado para otra persona, para alguien que no era su rubio, pero no importaba, las luces estaban apagadas y ni aunque tuviese visión de gato no alcanzaría a ver a su acompañante—. Bueno, Georg, ¿quién recibirá?

Georg frenó las caricias y el recuerdo fogoso de Gustav se le fue en un instante, casi y su erección también. Andreas no podía poner mejor pregunta en el mejor momento. Alzó sus hombros restándole importancia, y luego chasqueó los labios al notar que su acompañante no podía ver el ademán —: Creo que no importa, ¡Andreas, mira como me dejas!

Se ruborizó por lo que acaba de decir, en sus pensamientos se maldecía. Andreas sonrió y se acercó a él, besándolo como si temiera romperlo, a cada roce Georg parecía experimentar un vaivén de emociones y eso excitaba en demasía al blondo quien ya estaba más que listo para hacer suyo a Georg.

—Veo que Gustav si te ha tenido descuidado, ¿cuánto te tuvo sin hacerlo? ¿Un mes… ah, dos? —Andreas sacudió a Georg y el brillo de la puesta de sol a través de una rendija de las cortinas le dejó ver el fulgor en sus ojos verdes—. No me pellizques Geo, sé delicado.

« _Gustav, Gustav, Gustav_ », otra vez el nombre de su ex empezó a formar cadenas en su cuerpo, haciéndolo endurecer, Andreas pareció molesto por el repentino rechazo, así que trató de relajarse, su rubio, su ex rubio lo acariciaba como lo hacía ahora ese otro rubio que no era nada suyo. Una relación espontanea que en lo mínimo le gustaba verla como futura. No con Andreas. « _Rubio, rubio, rubio… Gustav_ »

El tiempo que pasaron dentro de las cuatro paredes no los contó, ya se lo preguntaría a Tom cuando saliera a su encuentro, gemía de placer, y con culpa. Quiso llorar de puro goce pero solo ahogaba los gritos llenos de calor, de vez en cuando Andreas lo besaba y fundía su saliva con la suya, era un sabor diferente a la de Gustav, mucho.

—¡Gustav! —Andreas no paró, siguió porque él también disfrutaba mucho el tener a su amor platónico bajo sus brazos.

Hacía tanto tiempo que había gustado de Georg que estar así en ese momento se la hacía incluso irreal, lo conoció en una prueba para tocar en un banda, Andreas había llevado su batería para poder pasar la prueba, se encontró con mucha competencia, pero la persona que más le atrajo, traía un bajo colgando de sus hombros, así que descartó que este sea uno de esos chicos que buscaran su puesto. El chico resultó llamarse Georg, y venía acompañado de una pareja de gays que no conocía bien, pero cuando supo que era hermanos, dejó el pensamiento de que ellos era pareja. Lo que no esperó es que el chico lindo de ojos verdes tuviese novio ¡y que este si fuese su competencia! Desde ese día odió a Gustav, y no por haber ganado, ninguno de los dos lo había hecho, sino por tener a su amor platónico junto a él y al parecer no valorarlo.

—¡Qué gusto verlos! Ya creía yo que iba a dormir en un mueble este noche, se demoraron su tiempo, son  casi las 7, ¿qué tal les fue? —Andreas resopló y fue a traer un poco de agua—. Paso seis, ¡completo! Lo haces muy rápido Georg, Bill estará feliz de que haya completado el paso que según él tomaría su tiempo. Eres veloz, como un correcaminos —Tom se puso de pie y estiró los músculos, otra vez moviéndose graciosamente.

—Otra vez el bendito ejercicio…

—Sí, otra vez, yo te enseñaré a estar en forma —Tom le sonrió a Georg, esperando una sonrisa de vuelta, pero no la obtuvo.

—¿En forma? ¡No quiero ser un fideo andante como Bill!, gracias.

—Pero si Bill tampoco hace ejercicio… quien lo hace soy yo.

—Y sin embargo sigues pareciendo un fideo, supongo que es genético.

—¡Maldito! Estoy en forma —riñó Tom. Ambos se despidieron de Andreas, y salieron de la casa. «Si no fuera tan así, yo estaría con Andreas», pensaba el de cabello largo, mientras caminaban hasta el centro comercial, Tom le sonreía mucho e intentaba hacerle subir el ánimo, Georg se negaba a aceptar aquello, quería un café de inmediato, y el mejor era vendido en una de las tiendas del centro comercial.

~.~

—¡Detente, Gustav! —Bill había batallado unos buenos minutos antes de seguir a su amigos.

—Bill por favor, anoche me llamó Georg y no me dejó dormir, quiero hacerlo, ¿es mucho pedir? —aclaró su garganta avanzando a paso lento hasta la moto estacionada.

—Solo quiero que arreglen las cosas.

—No hay nada que arreglar…

—¡Tom! Detente ya, me haces cosquillas —las dos veces familiares se acercaron y solo fue Bill quien notó el ruido, pero lo atribuyó a su mente, porque a sus alrededores no se veía nada. Siguió conversando con Gustav sobre lo que pasaba, o intentándolo.

~.~

—Shh, mira quienes están allí —chitó Tom antes de esconderse tras una camioneta—, son Bill y Gustav—Georg estaba casi tirado al piso por la emoción que le causaba estar respirando el mismo aire que su ex.

—Tom ¡mira que hacen! —Tom sacó la cabeza de entre el auto donde se habían escondido—. No saques la cabeza estúpido, te verán —regañó el castaño muy nervioso.

—¿Entonces como los miro Einstein? —dijo a su amigo en un murmullo—. ¿Acaso pretendes que saque mi espada del augurio y “vea más allá de lo evidente”? —con sarcasmo hizo comillas imaginarias, para después cruzarse de brazos. Georg chasqueó los labios, Tom seguía siendo un fan de los Thundercats, sí eso quedaba clarísimo; de repente notó que se estaba distrayendo, los pensamientos infantiles de Tom no debían llamar su atención, ¡tenía a su ex en frente! Y… estaba con Bill. ¿Qué hacían Gustav y Bill juntos?

—Shhh Tom, te oirán.

~.~

—¿Quiénes están aquí? —Gustav se sacó el casco y miró con furia a Bill—. ¿Han venido junto a ti?

Bill ahogó un «¿Qué? », hasta que escuchó los murmullos de su hermano y amigo, bufó al darse cuenta del intento fallido de espías.

—: Salgan —Bill bajó lo hombros cuando notó que sus hipótesis eran ciertas, Tom y Georg estaban espiándolos—, ¿qué hacen aquí?

—Eso me pregunto yo Bill, ¿qué haces aquí? —Tom tomó el papel serio y Bill se sintió pequeño, no le había avisado de que iba a hablar con Gustav y si su hermano estaba molesto, lo estaba con justa razón.

—Gustav… —Tom concentró su mirada en la expresión de fascinación de su amigo ante su ex, incluso se sintió asqueado al verlo tan bobo frente a un Gustav tan… indiferente. Georg ahogó un grito y notó que muchas lágrimas estaban al borde de sus ojos, iba a llorar.

Gustav arqueó una ceja y avanzó con el casco entre su brazo y cintura.

—¿Me estás siguiendo? —preguntó con malicia—. ¿De verdad eres tan patético como para hacer esto? Georg, terminamos, entiéndelo. Al menos debes saber que si acabas con algo —tragó saliva antes de que el veneno saliese por su boca—, lo haces para siempre —y aunque sus palabras mataban, sus gestos pedían disculpas.

Georg se quedó tieso, Bill casi llora por esas frías palabras y Tom, él incluso se sintió indignado. El viento sopló contra las mejillas húmedas de Georg, no debía llorar. Pero siempre fue de lágrima fácil, y le dolía que Gustav le dijese eso, sabiendo que Georg era así, y le dolía mucho más que en una parte de su ser, todo lo que decía Gustav era cierto. Si terminas algo, debe ser para siempre. 


	7. Nunca le hables con odio a tu ex.

**“Está bien, te hizo daño ¡pero gritarle de todo no es la solución! Solo te hará sentir culpable”**

Georg paró de llorar.

—¿Qué? —las palabras apenas y habían escapado de la comisura de sus labios.

—¡Lo que oíste Listing! Estoy harto que espíes todo lo que hago, ¿crees que ese lío de la devolución de regalos me lo tragué? ¡Madura ya mierda! —gritó, sin contenerse—. Y después de todos los engaños, ¡todos! ¿Te atreves a seguirme? ¡Vaya hipocresía!

Georg cambió su expresión y de tranquilo y un poco sorprendido, se había transformado a un rostro que hacía mucho tiempo los gemelos no había visto: Georg enojado, lo cierto es que a los tres expectantes les daba miedo que el castaño se enfadara, porque demoraba mucho el sacarle el berrinche y más aún que lo olvidara. Georg era muy rencoroso, aunque pocas veces explotaba, cuando lo hacía era una catástrofe.

La catástrofe había empezado.

—¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a gritar, Schäfer! ¡Cállate antes de que te parta la boca! Tú más que nadie sabes quién le fue infiel a quién primero, ¡y quién lo perdonó todo también! No te hagas el inocente aun cuando siempre que querías me dejabas solo en tus tocadas, quizás avergonzándote de que yo sea tu novio ¿si tanto te jodía que te digan gay, porqué jodidos me pediste que fuese tu novio? ¡Quién debería haberte terminado sería yo, no tú! —gritó con la voz ronca, al final de su palabreo la voz se le quebró y una gallito fino escapó de su boca, la cual se estaba curvando en un puchero.

«No Georg, llorar estaba el paso uno, ¡no puedes retroceder!», se decía en su interior, pero las lágrimas pedían ser derramadas, y como el ser fuerte que una vez fue, las contuvo. Sufría y mucho.

—Georg, es mejor que me vaya, estás muy alterado —esta vez, más calmado y analizando lo que le decía Georg, decidió usar el plan de huida. Una de las tantas acciones que caracterizaban a Gustav.

—¡Ahora huyes, porque sabes que tengo la razón! —otra vez la voz chillona, perteneciente  a alguien que quiere estallar en llanto. Gustav notó que sus sentidos le incitaban a abrazarlo; de las pocas cosas que odiaba de Georg, su llanto era la peor de todas, no lo aguantaba llorando, encima de que tenía unos ojos muy pequeños, cuando lloraba se le hacían más diminutos todavía, y el verde de su mirar se apagaba hasta no dejar rastro.

—No llores…— susurró, muy despacio, tanto que incluso dudó si había salido de su boca.

Pero Bill y Tom lo escucharon, excepto Georg, él estaba muy ocupado tratando de no llorar como para prestarle atención a su ex. Aunque no quería llorar por lo mismo que le había dicho este. ¡Era patético!

—Estoy harto, cansado, ¡y todas las palabras parecidas! Me duele el pecho de tanto llorar, pero a ti no te importa —suspiró—. ¿Sabes? ¡Yo no te estaba siguiendo! No tenía ni idea de que tú estarías aquí, y menos con Bill… —Georg miró con decepción a Bill, el moreno tragó duro… ese no era su plan ¡no lo era! Tom lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo retroceder de la mirada asesina de Georg.

—Tranquilízate Georg, por favor —suplicó el de rastas, colocándose en plan protector, en frente de Bill.

—¡Déjame Tom! ¡Déjame! —Tom quiso reclamar que no estaba cogiéndolo, pero se lo tragó cuando la mueca de ira seguía presente en su rostro rojo—. Tengo que hacerle ver a Gustav que estoy harto de él, qué estoy confundido ¡no sé por qué me terminó! —señaló a Gustav, quien había dejado la pose de malo y ahora parecía un niño que recibía una reprimenda—. Y no me vengas con que fue por mi culpa, porque en estos años solo tuve ojos para ti, y… ahí estuvo mi error —se calló un momento respirando agitado, Gustav tenía los ojos muy abiertos cuando Georg volvió a posar sus ojos en él—, solo pensé en ti, me olvidé de los demás, ¡já! Mira cuando me vengo a dar cuenta.

—Geo, yo… —Gustav estaba arrepentido, su ex estaba furioso y le temía—. Yo lo siento.

_“—Lo siento Georg…”_

Las mismas palabras que había dicho cuando terminó con él, le fueron dichas con la misma carga de pena y culpa, y Georg se sintió enfermo, Se abalanzó sobre él, arrojando el casco lejos de su mirada,  y golpeándolo como nunca había hecho, el primer puñetazo hizo escupir sangre a Gustav, el segundo fue acompañado de un grito de Tom, pues una de las lunas de los lentes del rubio se había roto. Georg no paró, no aunque Tom y Bill vinieran a detenerlo, gritando que lo mataría… él no paró. No hasta que se dio cuenta que Gustav no le había devuelto ningún golpe.

—No… —susurró, poniéndose pie, sin girar la mirada a toda la gente que estaba agrupada alrededor de ellos, observando con morbo todo aquello— no te perdono Gustav, ¡te quiero olvidar! De eso trata la guía, de olvidarte, de no sentirte más, de no llorarte.

Bill fue con Gustav, ayudándole a ponerse de pie, pero el rubio rechazó su ayuda y lo hizo solo; compungió la cara cuando sintió un dolor ciego en sus costillas, recogió el casco del suelo y  cojeó hasta su moto, Georg escuchó como la prendía y salía del lugar a toda velocidad. No sabía cómo se sentía ahora, pero sus nudillos estaban rojos y le dolían.

Culpa.

—Gustav… —otra vez las lágrimas cayeron hasta bañar todo su rostro, la gente se dispersó tan rápido como se había amontonado, y la seguridad llegó cuando solo tres chicos estaban en le estacionamientos, dos de ellos llorando; no les dijeron nada y se alejaron también.  

Bill lloraba, se había asustado tras ver la reacción de Georg, su gemelo trataba de consolarlo con leves caricias en los hombros, porque Bill no era de llorar, él sabía que su hermano odiaba llorar —porque era estéticamente terrible—, y cuando dejó de hacerlo, Tom se vio en la obligación de ir a ver al castaño, con el terrible miedo de que volviese a convertirse Hulk y lo golpee.

«¡Hacen enojar a Hulk!», parecía haber pensado Georg, justo después de que Gustav intentara culparlo de todo. Lástima, el rubio había salido perdiendo pues todo le había sido devuelto: Georg le gritó todas sus verdades. Pero lejos de hacerlo sentir mejor, ahora la culpa lo torturaba.

Tom abrió la boca, muy cerca de él, temiéndole, pero cuando lo miró comprendió que no sería así, Georg se tiró a sus brazos, pidiéndole uno de esos apretones de oso para ser feliz. Tom lo abrazó contra su pecho, sintiendo como el cuerpo de su amigo temblaba, Bill era el único espectador y también estaba triste.

—Pero Georg, no llores ¡no sé qué hacer cuando la gente llora! —declaró Tom, era verdad, cuando alguien se lloraba, su cuerpo se ponía rígido y no sabía si abrazar a esa persona, ponerse a llorar con ella o hacerla reír de inmediato, aunque intentando este último las personas se molestaban, pues creían que no le importaba su tristeza. Pero Georg era su amigo, y sí, le importaba mucho.

—¿Qué haré ahora? —musitó, secándose las lágrimas con un pedazo de papel higiénico—. Tom, debo ir a casa, creo que hoy no haré nada, ya no...

Gritarle a Gustav todo lo que se había guardado en relaciones pasadas lo había cansado y quería estar en su pequeño cuarto, arropado con la colchita azul que su abuela le había tejido cuando estaba viva… cuánto extrañaba a su abuela paterna. Suspiró alejándose hasta la vía, dispuesto a tomar un taxi; no volteó a ver a sus amigos, él había causado que Bill —¡Bill!—, llorase de desesperación, y pese al abrazo que le había dado, Tom debería estar molesto.

—Argh.

—Disculpe señor —el taxista lo miró por el espejo retrovisor, frenó justo cuando la luz roja brilló en el semáforo—. Cúrese esa mano con crema, está ahí en el botiquín —Georg lo miró con la ceja arqueada, cubriendo su mano con la otra, acción que le dolió hasta hacerlo jadear—, está arriba de usted —el semáforo se puso en verde otra vez y el conductor avanzó hasta poner en marcha el tráfico.

Georg tomó el botiquín y empezó a curarse con las dudas y la culpa en su cabeza; si a él le dolían las manos, ¿cuánto le dolería a Gustav? Bufó justo cuando la lluvia empezó, le gustaba el sonido que creaba cuando chocaba contra alguna superficie, pero en ese instante hasta ese sonido parecía culparlo. Llegó a casa, no supo si le había pagado de más o si había agradecido por lo bueno que había sido el taxista, pero se adentró a paso rápido a su covacha, cansado de haber luchado con el recuerdo vivo de su ex. Había perdido por que en lo mínimo se sentía un ganador. ¡La fuerza bruta nada había logrado! Solo el distanciamiento de sus guías y si se podía más, el de Gustav.

Tuvo ganas de ir al baño y con paso cansado, se dirigió hasta él, todo estaba oscuro y la lluvia ya había creado una gotera en su cocina, puso una olla para que las gotas cayeran con libertad, no quería inundarse por unas jodidas gotas. Luego de eso miró el teléfono, parecía que la luz del alumbrado público solo iluminara el teléfono, Georg avanzó hasta él. Los recuerdos de sus amigos durmiendo en el suelo de su pequeña sala, le llegaron a  su mente, ellos solo querían ayudar —aunque a veces complicaban mucho las cosas—, pero lo hacían, ese día quien había retrocedido muchos pasos incluso antes de la partida había sido él, y quienes deberían estar molestos era los gemelos.

El timbre del aparato los sacó de sus pensamientos, fue a contestar, sudando frío empezó a practicar unas disculpas firmes en su cabeza.

—¿Aló? —llamó, y no pudo escuchar más que una respiración furiosa—, ¿Bill? ¿Tom?

—Estás en problemas maldito imbécil, ¡has visto lo que le has hecho a mi hermano! Yo no voy a parar, te haré detener, aunque él no quiera, ¡eres un salvaje! —la voz chillona de Franziska le llegó a hacer doler el oído, bajó la mirada, ¿tan mal estaba Gustav? Aunque era claro que a Franziska nunca le había agradado (y el cariño era reciproco), él tenía muy claro que a ella le preocupaba (mucho) la salud de su hermano, siempre.

—Franziska, yo…

—¡Tú estás en problemas!

Ella había colgado y con el suave eco que dejaron sus gritos en sus oídos se sintió aún peor, subió a su habitación y se colocó las pantuflas de conejito que una vez le habían regalado los Kaulitz, ¡malditos Kaulitz! Siempre veían la manera de joderle la vida, y esa ocasión porque temía que estén molestos… bueno, ellos también veían la manera de arreglarle la vida.

«Ahora estoy confundido» pensó, y tomó su impermeable y dos cigarros. Y salió a la calle.

No era de fumar pero así lo hizo, sus nervios se calmaban y el frio de la calle parecía no calar mucho en él. No estaba mojado, pero sus pies sí.  Bajó la mirada y se vio con las pantuflas, quiso reír porque la poca gente que había afuera lo miraba con cara de “¿y ese loco?”, siguió caminando sin importarle que muchas burlas llegasen a sus oídos.

Tocó el timbre y nadie respondió. Los cigarros se le habían acabado y sus pies estaban escurriendo agua. Se aventuró a llamar hasta su departamento.

—¿Sí? —la voz grave de uno de los gemelos atendió el intercomunicador, Georg se quiso regresar por donde había venido cuando la voz volvió a insistir.

—Yo, eh… vine a… —dijo sumamente nervioso, creyó que habían cortado la conversación pero cuando el ascensor se abrió, notó que sus amigos sabían que era él.

Demoró mucho subir hasta el piso de los Kaulitz, era un ascensor cualquiera, pero ese en especial daba muy pocos avances. Cuando llegó, la puerta estaba abierta.

—¡Georg! —ambos dijeron al unísono y luego rieron—. ¡Viniste! —gritaron otra vez. El castaño abrió la boca hasta pocos centímetros lejos de suelo y los miró atentamente, creía que era una broma—, Hombre, sácate esa mierda, ¿viniste caminando? —Georg movió lo pies y de ellos salieron muchas gotas de agua, los gemelos seguían hablando juntos y ya le molestaba escucharlo como unos extraterrestres de dos voces.

—¿Me pueden dejar de abrazar? Quiero quitarme el impermeable —los gemelos se alejaron y se sonrieron. Era definitivo no entendía a esos dos bichos raros vestidos como las bananas en pijamas.

—Creía que era tu pijama Hagen. Bueno, bueno, ¿día de pijamada? Solo tendríamos que prestarle un chándal a Georg —sonrió Tom, fijando su mirada en el jean que traía su amigo.

—Eso se escuchó muy gay Tom, mejor “noche de chicos” —respondió Bill, adentrándose hasta su habitación, en ella abrió el closet y sacó un bóxer, una cremallera  y un chándal  para dormir—. ¿Tom, dónde dejaste las pantuflas de tigre? —gritó, desde la puerta.

Georg se cansó de tanta amabilidad —: ¿Es enserio?

—Sí, a mí me gustan las pantuflas de animalitos, por eso te dimos las de conejito, van contigo.

—No eso no…

—¡Sí van contigo! —reclamó Tom.

—¡No! Digo sí, a mí me gustan las pantuflas de animales también… pero no, ¡quiero decir! —los gemelos arquearon las cejas al mismo tiempo—, dejen de hacer eso —reclamó Georg, enredándose con su lengua.

—¿Hacer qué? —susurraron con pucheros iguales.

—¡Hablar al mismo tiempo! —Bill y Tom sonrieron y luego se miraron, ambos se guiñaron el mismo ojo—. ¡Paren de hacer eso también! Son tan… tan, raros. —Bill susurró algo en el oído de Tom y este fue hasta la cocina.

—¿Vas a cambiarte? —preguntó, otra vez con la sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía que se habían olvidado que hace unas cuantas horas, a quien estaba tratando tan amable, había sido el culpable de su llanto amargo. Parecía como si nada hubiese ocurrido, y no era así.

Georg asintió y fue hasta el baño, bufando cuando se logró sentir cómodo otra vez, ¡no podía creer que sus amigos sean tan geniales! Él no se merecía tales amigos. La culpa lo consumía y, como cuando era un niño, ansiaba ir a donde su madre o abuela y abrazarlas, pidiendo que le expliquen porque las cosas le iban o muy bien o muy mal; ellas siempre sonreían, diciéndole que era un niño muy bueno como para sufrir así. Pero opinaba que el destino no estaba de acuerdo, el destino le había permitido tener dos amigos y un gran novio. Pero ya había perdido a un novio, no quería perder a esos amigos, pero con sus acciones simulaba querer otra cosa.

—Veremos Thor —sonrió Tom, sacudiendo el disco en sus narices.

—¡Oh sí! —saltó Bill, con una frazada en la mano derecha y en la izquierda las palomitas que había mandado a hacer a Tom hacía un rato—. ¿No te gusta Geo?

Sus amigos eran molestosos.

—S-sí —cogió muchas palomitas atragantándose un poco.

Sus amigos eran tontos.

—Deja un poco, recuerda que la comida te hará daño, perderás forma… —dijo Tom.

Sus amigos eran unos idiotas, unos gemelos idiotas, ¡idiotas al cuadrado!

—Georg está bien, se ve normal —contradijo Bill, comiendo un poco.

Sus amigos, eran los mejores.

—¡Ves lo que provocas Tom! —el aludido se giró hasta donde señalaba su gemelo, y se encontró con el rostro bañado en lágrimas de un Georg perdido, Tom suspiró y Bill hizo lo mismo.

Georg se sentía mal, pero feliz de algún modo.

—¿Por qué son tan…?

—¿…Raros?

—Geniales —corrigió y se dejó abrazar por ellos, no hicieron preguntas en ese momento y lo apreció, solo quería ser escuchado, quería tener un hombro donde llorar, porque era un llorón y aunque odiaba retroceder muchos pasos hasta el uno, el sentimiento cambiaba cuando notaba que lo hacía con la aprobación de sus amigos.

—Ya me pusieron sentimental, estúpidos los dos —lloriqueó Tom, comiendo muchas palomitas y encendiendo el DVD, Georg sorbió por la nariz y fijó su mirada en Bill. Él miraba a su gemelo con cierta fascinación, con amor. Como Georg solía mirar a Gustav.

La película acabó y todo se fundió en el silencio que dejaban los créditos. A nadie le importaron y la mano de Bill apagó el televisor.

Era la hora del interrogatorio:

—¿Estás listo Georgina? —Tom apareció con una linterna, y lo apuntó con ella, Georg cerró uno de sus ojos por la luz en ellos—, no me guiñes, que Bill se pondrá celoso, ya viste como se puso la otra vez.

—Quita esa luz de mis ojos —Bill le quitó la linterna de sus manos y la arrojó hasta el mueble atrás de ellos—, ¿por qué no están molestos conmigo? —preguntó Georg, una vez que los gemelos estuvieron juntos.

—¿Por qué lo estaríamos? —preguntó Tom, un poco consternado, jugando con una de sus manos—. ¡Hey! Nosotros hacemos las preguntas aquí, tú no. Y Bill empezará:

—¿Qué quisiste decir con infidelidad? —Georg de repente se sintió en como en un interrogatorio policial, empezó a sudar y a tronarse los dedos de las manos con desesperación—. Tranquilo Hagen, que nosotros aguardaremos hasta que digas toda la verdad.

_La verdad_

—Pu-pues, ¡Ay Bill! ¿Qué importa eso ya? —rió con histeria, Georg subió un poco la mirada hasta concentrarla en Bill, tenía la cara seria, la cara de alguien que no estaba para ningún juego. Tragó saliva, Tom también tenía esa cara. ¡Odiaba ver a los Kaulitz serios!

Bill puso una mano en la cintura, indicándole que aunque no lo estaba apurando verbalmente, lo hacía mediante gestos. Tom mientras imitaba —sin saber—, los gestos de su hermano. Él también miró a Georg y le hizo un gesto gracioso para que quitara esa cara de miedo, Georg compungió más la cara pues entendió mal el mensaje.

—Listing, ¿ya? —Tom lo apresuró, acercándose peligrosamente hasta su rostro, las manos en sus hombros como dispuesto a atacar, la manzana de Adán de Georg subió y bajó.

—Gustav fue el primero…—el castaño bajó la mirada—. Y yo… yo estaba molesto, recuerdo haber ido a visitar a un chico, fue muy amable conmigo —suspiró—, muy amable de verdad. Pasó el tiempo, mas Gustav nunca me terminó, yo creí que era mi deber hacerlo, porque me sentía sucio, pero a la vez molesto, porque él fue quien me puso en esa situación, seguimos saliendo. Ustedes había ido a visitar a su madre; lo que les estoy contando pasó hace seis meses, quizás siete. Ambos creímos que era el fin, porque ambos fuimos culpables, pero cuando me invitó a su casa, y… ya saben —sus mejillas de colorearon de rosa—, “eso” pasó, ambos nos disculpamos… él fue tan lindo, que lo terminé perdonando, y yo… bueno yo fui yo, y él tenía que disculparme. Cuando estábamos en el salón, apareció Franziska, y tras ella, el chico con el que yo le fui infiel a Gustav. Enfermé nada más con verlo, el color verde estaba en mi cuerpo entero y Gustav pareció notarlo, y me lo presentó como el mejor amigo gay de su hermana. Y luego de verdad enfermé, recuerdo haber estado en el hospital, ¿ustedes no lo recuerdan? —los gemelos asintieron—. Bueno, luego de eso, el mismo chico estuvo con Gustav otra vez, y yo decidí olvidarlo con otro, él que resultó ser la pareja del chico. Mierda, todo esto es un enredo.

—No para mí —Tom miró directo a los ojos de su hermano y recibió un guiño, Tom casi y se escandaliza, después de todo lo que contaba Georg no era para reír, ni mucho menos para guiñar—, verán, en todo ese lío, hay un nombre, una cara, y una melena rubia grasosa; yo sé que también saben de quién hablo.

—Pero Gustav no tiene la melena grasosa… —Tom pareció pensarlo mucho y soltó eso con una mueca de confusión.

—No Tomi, Gustav no, estoy hablando de…

—Franziska… ¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes! Todo este tiempo, la única culpable fue ella.

—Sí y no —Bill hizo callar a Georg con un gesto y siguió explicando—, ella tiene la culpa, eso es muy obvio, demasiado como para que tengamos que echarle toda la carga a ella. Yo averigüé pocas cosas, pero Gustav también participó, y —Bill miró a su hermano con pena—, nosotros también tuvimos que ver, aunque no lo sabíamos, claro está.

Georg frunció el ceño, estaba a punto de explotar otra vez, pero al retroceder en sus recuerdos, descubrió que enojarse mucho no lo ayudaba en nada, solo causaba ese sentimiento de culpa que seguía instalado en su pecho. Suspiró y contó hasta diez, Bill se había callado como una tumba y los balbuceos que daba Tom no ayudaban en nada a calmar su enojo.   

—Explícate.

—Primero quiero que sepas algo Georg. Nosotros tenemos que ir a ver a Gustav, porque él también es nuestro amigo, ¿entiendes? Porque es nuestro otro mejor amigo —repitió—. No lo tomes como “traición” o algo —Bill y Tom había estado conversando sobre como perdonar y ayudar a Georg, y había caído en cuenta de que debían ayudar a Gustav también—. Ten en cuenta que la guía aún no termina Hagen.

Georg sonrió, sus amigos debía ayudar también a su ex. Así sabría el porqué de su rompimiento. Esos extraños gemelos eran sus amigos, lo más semejante a la calidez que una vez le brindó su abuela. El ambiente familiar estaba a punto de respirarse, de no haber sido por la falta de… así es: su ex.


	8. Has una balanza.

**“Olvida lo malo y recuerda con una sonrisa lo bueno que hizo por ti, y otra vez: ¡evita ponerte a llorar!”.**

—¿Cómo haremos para que nos abra la puerta? —Tom miró consternado a Bill, con el teléfono recién encontrado en su mano—. Gustav debe tener al menos un brazo roto, Georg tiene mucha fuerza. ¿Y si se murió? —Bill le pegó un zape en la frente gruñendo por los intentos fallidos de su hermano al tratar de romper el hielo—. Mira esta mansión Bill, yo no la recordaba tan grande —acompañó aquello con un silbido de sorpresa.

—Toca el timbre Tom —Bill había amanecido muy serio, y a Tom le empezaba a molestar su actitud, pero accedió a su pedido.

Apenas puso el dedo en el botón que avisaría a la casa que tenía visita, el ruido de una batería se dejó escuchar hasta Bill, quien estaba muy concentrado en el picaporte de la puerta. El moreno pegó un bote acercándose mucho más a Tom. El sonido era ensordecedor. Pasaron pocos minutos para que los gemelos distinguieran los demás instrumentos, la guitarra en un compás idéntico al de los teclados y el bajo dando el ritmo y el conteo.

La primera canción que había tocado juntos hacia un año. 

Tom se emocionó al reconocer la canción, su cabeza empezó a moverse al sonido del bombo en la batería, ¡Era Tell the truth de Hawk! Y Gustav estaba tocando el cover que ellos mismo habían luchado por grabar. Tan concentrado estaba que no notó cuando Bill empezó a aporrear la puerta a patadas, con el teléfono entre su oído y el hombro y las manos tocando el timbre. Parecía un pulpo.

—¡¿Quién es?! —una de las empleadas de la casa contestó (gritó) por el intercomunicador, Bill pidió con la misma intensidad en su voz que los dejaran pasar. Tuvo que jalar a Tom de las rastas pues este estaba en un concierto imaginario, saltando y moviendo sus manos como si tuviese una guitarra de aire entre ellas.

La música siguió con intensidad, los vidrios de las ventanas amenazaban con venirse abajo. Bill se encontró con una escena normal en la casa de los Schäfer: los empleados vestidos con sus trajes uniformes, limpiando todo lo que estuviese con polvo y lo que no; una risilla se le escapó de los labios al notar las orejeras que traían todos; el volumen estaba altísimo, no los culpaba. 

Los dos subieron corriendo hasta la habitación del rubio, arrepintiéndose de no haber llevado unas orejeras, juraban que luego de visitar a Gustav tendrían que ir al médico para revisar que todo estuviese bien con sus oídos.

—Y yo que creía que Bill recién levantado era horrible, lo corrijo, tú recién golpeado lo pasas por millas —gritó Tom, justo antes de desconectar el amplificador, luego vio cómo su hermano desconectó los parlantes.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Gustav se levantó cojeando hasta ellos, y conectó otra vez los parlantes. Bill los desconectó, Gustav los volvió a conectar y Bill los desconectó con mucha más fuerza—. ¡Deja de hacer eso! —exigió, alejándose y volviéndose a sentar en el banquillo de la batería.

—¿No planes tocar como loco otra vez, verdad? —Tom apareció a su lado, y dijo aquello con nula paciencia, como si le exaltara que la música a volumen alto continuase convirtiéndose en ruido—. Joder, Gustav, ¿tanto odias a la gente? ¿O volviste a las tendencias EMO? —preguntó, aflojando un poco la voz.

Gustav volteó la mirada hasta donde Bill tenía las manos: su reproductor de música; y con pesar notó como es que Tom tomaba sin cuidado uno de sus platillos y lo hacía sonar  con un dedo.

—¿Pueden estar quietos? No creo que después de años con psicólogo sigan siendo hiperactivos. ¡Tom deja eso! —Gustav no era como Georg, y cuando algo lo molestaba se desquitaba al instante. Y si los Kaulitz se comportaban como dos niños en un parque, Gustav explotaba—. ¿Siempre son así?

—Desde que nacimos, Tom lo es más porque tiene diez minutos de mundo más que yo, pero bueno, el tiempo no fue amigo de su belleza.

—¿Te escuchas? Yo no necesito todo es maquillaje.

—Ni yo toda esa ropa, acomplejado, admite que eres tan delgado como yo.

—Esos besos que les das a mis bíceps cada noche te lo refutan.

—Si-len-cio —espetó Gustav—. ¿A qué vinieron? —preguntó, señalándoles el mueble para se tomaran asiento.

Bill giró los ojos y luego los ubicó directo contra Gustav —¿Siempre eres así de frío? —cuestionó, haciendo una ademan con sus brazos, no quitó la mirada de Gustav en ningún momento—. Ayer vine a verte y me recibiste con esa misma actitud, sin un ojo morado, pero igual. Pero no he venido hasta aquí para pelear, vengo a ayudarte.

—¿Cómo me ayudarías tú? —volvió a su actitud altanera, y como Bill también estaba con esa actitud, fue Tom quien esta vez habló:

—Sobre tu rompimiento con Geo, ¿de qué más? ¡Y no digas que no te importa! Ambos vimos cómo casi te arrodillabas para que te disculpara, y para que parara de llorar. Queremos saber, antes de ayudarte, ¿por qué no lo hiciste? ¡Hombre! Si te hubieses arrodillado… bueno, al menos pedido una disculpa, Georg te hubiese perdonado sin un pero.

Bill abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerró antes de pronunciar palabra, observando por primera vez como Tom se desenvolvía como lo que era: Un solo hombre, su gemelo y no su siamés. 

—No… —susurró el de lentes—. Sabemos que no, y, saben a qué se refería cuando dijo “guía” —dijo,  usando sin querer otra vez el desdén en su forma de expresarse.

—Oh, pues… —trató de explicar el de rastas, sumamente sorprendido  por la repentina contestación de su amigo—. ¿Bill?

Bueno tampoco que ser tan dependiente a su gemelo fuese enfermizo. No tanto.

—Ayuda. Le ayudamos a olvidarte, él aceptó, ahora mismo cumple uno de los pasos. —Bill se miró las uñas en un gesto nada preocupado, pero en su mirada fija en sus uñas limpias, había un brillo de inquietud.

Lejos de la casa de los Schäfer, en uno de los apartamentos más lujosos de todo el edificio, un Georg aburrido esperaba a por un Andreas feliz por su visita. Silbando la melodía contagiosa de una canción digna de película Disney. Luego la empezó a cantar y encendió el televisor para fijarse que si era una película Disney la que se trasmitía en algún canal local.

—Georg, ¿soda o café? —preguntó desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, Georg no respondió pues estaba muy concentrado en la canción de la bruja como para prestarle atención—. Optemos por la soda —se respondió solo, sin prestarle especial atención al desplante del castaño.

Georg le sonrió a Andreas en un gesto amable y luego tomó la lata que el rubio sostenía frente a él. Esta vez en silencio, observando en la pantalla como es que los dos enamorados se cantaban y bailaban por todo el pueblo como gritándoles el amor que aún no sabían que se tenían, probó el líquido lleno de gas. Una sonrisa llena de burla se escapó de sus labios, pues nadie se podía enamorar con tal rapidez, así como tampoco nadie podía armar una gran coreografía en un instante. 

—¿Por qué siempre cantan? —preguntó, no a Andreas, pero este le contesto:

—Porque si no cantan, la película se resume en llanto, besos, desamor y él felices por siempre, se va casi el 80%, así se hace aburrido. Algo como una novela de esas que ven los Kaulitz. Y como las películas son para niños, las hacen entretenidas, y admítelo, son monas. A mí me gustaría que una canción describa cada parte de mi vida —suspiró, tomando de su bebida cuando notó que lo había hecho.

Georg fijó su mirada en Andreas y olvidó su bebida, luego sonrió por lo infantil que le había salido su análisis, aunque era completamente cierto. El rubio se incomodó un poco y caminó hasta la cocina con el supuesto propósito de ir a traer un aperitivo, luego se apareció con una nueva sonrisa en sus labios, y dos rebanadas de pastel, el castaño quiso decir que no, estaba a dieta después del acoso del Kaulitz mayor, pero aceptó sin rechistar después de ver que era de chocolate.

—¿Tienes una canción para este momento Andreas? —preguntó, comiendo un poco del dulce que el rubio le invitó.

—No, esto no es una película Disney —respondió el otro con la boca llena—. Ahí se canta hasta cuándo se va al baño —Georg empezó a reír y la tensión se alejó como había venido— ¡Mierda! Me acabo de dar cuenta —gritó, aun riendo y oyendo reír a Georg, se fijó en sus brillantes ojos verdes y en su sonrisa, con fascinación—. ¿Georg? —. El aludido paró de reír y lo miró aun con una sonrisa entre sus labios—. ¿Por qué viniste?

Georg no se sintió ofendido por aquella pregunta, que podía significar dos cosas, la primera, que no lo quería cerca y que había interrumpido algo importante, y la segunda, que en verdad le interesaba saber el por qué.

Los gemelos estaban preparados para la bomba de noticias que Gustav estaba por arrojarles, pero al ver que lo intentaba pero nada salía de sus labios, empezaron con el interrogatorio. A veces Gustav y Georg se parecían en algo, solo a veces.

—Me aburres Schäfer… —dijo el de rastas—. No balbucees y dinos, ¿qué te metió tu hermana como para que le termines a Georg? ¡Y para que elimines la relación por Facebook! Y ni hablar de tu nueva situación sentimental, ¿has visto lo fea que es esa chica? Sin duda tus gustos heteros son una mierda.

—Apoyo a mi gemelo —sonrió Bill, sin soltarse aún.

—¿Cuándo no se apoyan entre ustedes? —devolvió la pregunta.

Los gemelos se rieron juntos y posaron sus ojos idénticos en Gustav, y el rubio empezó a sudar.

—Ella no tiene que ver, ¿tengo cara de un seR manipulable, acaso? —los gemelos asintieron y un bufido que no supo a quién correspondía se escuchó por sobre sus tres respiraciones—. Bueno, pero no de mi hermana.

—Sabes que a Franziska nunca le ha gustado Georg, ¿por qué le hiciste caso en esto? —Esta vez fue el moreno quien preguntó, ganándose una de las miradas más sorprendidas de Gustav—. Tú no querías hacerlo. Yo lo sé todo, solo tienes que armar este rompecabezas por mí.

—Fue por una banda, en la que gracias a una patada de Georg no podré entrar —Gustav les mostró su brazo vendado, los gemelos se sorprendieron ahora sí de haberlo visto tocar—. Y todo se fue a la mierda. Todo

—¿Dejaste a Georg por una banda? —Tom se quedó sin aire—. No lo puedo creer… después de todo, sí eres el malo.

—No lo digas así, así suena como si lo hubiese usado.

—¡Lo hiciste!

—Tranquilo Tom, esto tiene una explicación, y vinimos a ayudarle no a gritarle —Bill tomó la mano de Tom hasta deshacerla del puño que había formado—. Explícate Klaus. 

Gustav suspiró y notó que los gemelos no se irían sin una buena explicación y él se las quería dar.

—Siéntense y dejen de señalarme como el malo —eso se lo dijo a Tom—. Bueno, la banda me ofreció hace mucho un contrato, ¿no lo recuerdan? ¡Ustedes se pusieron a pelear! —Bill asintió, y Tom se confundió—. Me lo ofrecieron gracias a las influencias de Fran, y no podía fallarle. Y cuando fui con ustedes, me ficharon de gay. No me dejaron entrar, recuerdo que Georg fue con Andreas ¿ustedes no? Bueno si no lo hacen sería una de sus cuantas escusas para ponerme a mí de villano. Después de eso, Fran me presentó a un chico, y ya saben _eso_ pasó, luego supe que Georg me fue infiel.

—Suena más fácil decir que te fueron infiel, pero no reconoces que tú empezaste con esto. Y todo por una banda, ¿no te importó Georg? —escupió Tom.

—Me importa más que ustedes y todas las personas en esta casa, me importa tanto como ustedes se importan entre sí —Gustav se puso de pie como acto de reflejo.

 

***

Georg respondió muy suavemente —Los gemelos fueron a ver a Gustav.

Andreas ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo usaran, pero no con Georg, con él se sentía como alguien eficaz, no simplemente usado para nada, aunque en su primer encuentro fue justamente para eso: Nada. Se notaba que el cuerpo de Georg estaba llamando a gritos al de Gustav y él representaba una interferencia clara.

Georg explicó todo lo que había sucedido en lo que iba en su proceso de posible olvido para con su ex, Andreas solía reír y a veces gemía de pura furia.

—¿Entonces los Kaulitz te dan una guía? —Recibió una mueca afirmativa—. ¿Y lo hacen bien? —preguntó consternado.

—Sí… al menos lo intentan, son buenos amigos —sonrió Georg, metiéndose muchas palomitas a su boca, otra vez concentrando su mirada en la televisión—. Gustav solía decir que estas películas eran estúpidamente infantiles. Algo como los teletuvis —el rubio se carcajeó.

—¿No me dijiste que eso de no mencionarlo ya había pasado? —preguntó, sin aparente molestia por la mención del nombre de su competencia.

—Tengo permiso hoy —contestó—. Ese es el paso, y me _Gustav_ —Georg se tapó la boca con ambas manos y luego empezó a reír—, a veces le decía mediante el chat o por mensajes: Me _Gustavs_ Gustav —Andreas volvió a reír.

—¿De qué trata el paso?

—Tengo que hacer una comparación entre los recuerdos con Gustav, los malos y los buenos. Y no guardarle rencor. Me fue mal al golpearlo y según su hermana me espera una denuncia. Pero eso es lo de menos, pero cuando los Kaulitz me hicieron devolverle todo me quedé sin recuerdos con los que comparar las buenas y malas anécdotas. Además de que recordar sin nadie me deprime, así que vine a verte.

—¿Para que sea tu pañuelo de lágrimas? —preguntó, notando que las palomitas ya se terminaban al igual que la película.   

—No… solo para que me escuches, ¿se puede? —preguntó, su compañero asintió y él le volvió a sonreír como agradecimiento.

Algo que adoraban la mayoría de personas que rodeaban a Georg, incluidos los Kaulitz, era su sonrisa.  Porque cuando el castaño regalaba una de ellas, inmediatamente el gesto se clonaba en el afortunado que la recibía.

***

Lástima que ese gesto no estuviese impreso en los rostros de los tres muchachos, de hecho tenían una mueca de rabia que se repartía desde los gemelos hasta Gustav.

—Les digo que no fue mi culpa. Cuando alguien hace eso… ¡tenía que…!

—Vengarte —respondió Tom—. Eres… ¡Ya no sé ni lo que eres! Pero ¿sigues queriendo a Georg?

El sonido de sus respiraciones calmadas era todo lo que se percibía en aquella habitación, por la ventana se podía ver a el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo con unas pocas nubes adornando aquel paisaje solitario, algunas aves empezaron a cantar y eso solo incrementó los nervios en los gemelos. Gustav no respondía y ambos temían que si lo hacía, su respuesta fuese negativa.

—¿Ya no lo quieres? —Bill tomó la mano de Tom como acto de reflejo.

Gustav alzó la mirada hasta los gemelos,  y como no se las pudo sostener, el nudo en su garganta lo lastimaba, sin embargo, contestó muy despacio como para que los Kaulitz escucharan y se echó a llorar, despacio como lo hombres duros pero de corazón noble lo hacen. Ninguno de sus dos espectadores se acercaron a abrazarlo, porque el rubio no era como Georg, su amigo ahí presente era alguien de pocas palabras y casi ninguna acción, pero cuando debía llorar lo hacía en silencio. Sin dar lástima a quienes lo veían.

—No creo que no lo quieras —contestó Bill, esta vez con una sonrisa. Pensaba en Georg, en su sonrisa y en sus lágrimas, cuando le dijera a que había llegado lo que les había dicho Gustav, sin duda todo ese problema se acabaría. Y quedaba en Georg seguir con la guía o empezar una nueva para Gustav.

—Nos vamos —dijo su hermano, jalando a Bill y llevándolo hasta la salida y a su auto.

***

En la sala del departamento de Andreas, Georg sonreía mientras contaba los buenos recuerdos que tenía con Gustav.

—¡Y cuando me dijo que quería casarse conmigo! Oh joder, ese fue el mejor día de mi vida, fue gracioso cuando lo dijo, y lo nervioso que estaba, y terminé diciendo yo la frase, pero él apareció con los anillos. Fue tan hermoso ese día —suspiró, su mirada se bajó y su labio inferior empezó a temblar—. Pero luego de un tiempo, él, sin previo aviso me citó, ¿puedes creerlo Andreas? —Andreas lo miró incitándole a seguir con su relato.    

—¿Te citó para que te terminara? —susurró, Georg asintió.

—Me dijo que no podía ir a por mí a mi casa,  y fui a su encuentro, habíamos peleado por cosas estúpidas el día anterior, y yo creía que nos pediríamos disculpas, pero él me dijo que debíamos acabar con eso. Que después de años de novios, era el fin. Como es deducible le pedí una explicación y no me la dio, siempre le fue difícil explicar las cosas, pero me dejo ahí con una disculpa nada sentida y se fue.

Las lágrimas ya estaban siendo lloradas y el corazón de pollo de Andreas estaba a punto de hacerlo también, sin embargo solo se limitó a abrazar a Georg hasta solo escuchar suspiros y ya no sollozos.

En cuanto a los Kaulitz, ellos estaban tocando el timbre de donde vivía Georg con insistencia, Tom empezó a marcar el número de su amigo. Dudaban que Georg hubieses salido, aunque tenía todo el derecho, ¿pero a dónde?

—Eres un gran amigo Andy… —susurró, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

—Claro —el rubio carraspeó—, un amigo —sonrió forzado, luego besó la frente de Georg y se alejó hasta la cocina, con todas las memorias que Georg le había contado, y sonriendo con dulzura al recordar el brillo en sus ojos, pese a los malos recuerdos, ese brillo siempre estaba instalado en la mirada del castaño cuando alguien pronunciaba el nombre de Gustav. 

Y por más que quisiera, nada se podía hacer.

Despidió a Georg y lo vio alejarse por el lado derecho de la solitaria calle con el teléfono entre sus manos.

—¡¿Dónde estuviste?! Te llamé más de cien veces, ¡eres un desconsiderado! Yo creía que te habían raptado, ¡no sabes lo que me imaginé!

—Tranquilo Tom, lo importante es que está aquí —dijo el moreno, tranquilizando a su hermano, Georg abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar, los gemelos arrojaron sus sacos al suelo. Tom entró a su cocina y Bill tomó asiento lentamente—. Veo que no tocaste el libro de control de ira que te regalamos Tom y yo, ¿no es así? —tomó entre sus manos el pequeño libro que había comprado en la mañana y había dejado como paquete en la casa de Georg antes de partir a la de Gustav.

—No necesito eso, ¿qué averiguaron? —Preguntó, fijándose como Tom ya traía los dulces desde su alacena—. Tom, ¿y tienes los huevos para decirme que yo soy el gordo? —el de rastas pareció no hacerle caso y se sentó a lado de su hermano. Georg observó a Bill.

—Es Franziska, no hay duda —Tom también miró a su hermano. Bill empezó a armar sus hipótesis hasta dejarlas como conclusiones oficiales:

—Franziska ayudó a que Gustav fuera parte de un grupo musical, recuerdo ese día porque él dijo que fuéramos los cuatro. Nunca le agradé a la hermana de Gustav pero ese día parecía especialmente molesta, se quejó de esto con Gustav, él estaba contigo, los integrantes supieron eso y decidieron no darle el trabajo. Y empezaron a insultarnos, Tom golpeó al que tocaba la guitarra por haberme empujado y yo lo golpeé también cuando este mismo golpeó a Tomi—Bill respiró—. Recuerdo que Gustav te negó como novio.

—Luego apreció Andreas —Tom paró de comer un momento—. Y quién lo trajo fue Franziska, ¿quién más sino? Bueno, el fin es que ella quería que peleemos para que Gustav se enojara con nosotros. Georg recuerda que a ella nunca le agradó que su hermano fuese gay. —Georg asintió.

—Gustav se molestó porque tú te fuiste con Andreas. Y nosotros viajamos a ver a mamá, Gordon estaba muy enfermo y nadie estaba con ella —continúo Bill.

—… Y Gustav me fue infiel —murmuró Georg—, y luego yo.

—Con Erik, mi estilista y el de Franziska, él es su mejor amigo desde que yo se los presenté. Tom sabía que el chico era gay y tenía novio —terminó Bill—. ¿El mundo es muy pequeño, no?

—¿Todo esto por un banda? ¿O por la mente retorcida de Franziska? —Georg ya estaba sudando y quería sonreír pero sabía que no debía de hacerlo así.

—Todo porque ella es como una araña que sabe cómo armar esto y no fallar, ¡todo tuvimos que ver! —dijo Tom, abrazando a su hermano por los hombros.

—¿Quieres seguir con esto, Georg? —preguntó Bill, refiriéndose a la guía—. Si no quieres hacerlo lo comprenderé.

—¿Faltan muchos pasos? —fue la respuesta del castaño.

—No muchos…

—Quiero seguir.

A veces, las verdades ayudan a ver con más claridad, otras solo sirven para seguir la senda por la que se debe andar.


	9. Trata de no chocarte con él

**_“Quizás tener amigos en común pude dificultar esto. Quizás mucho”_ **

—Ya dime Georgi, ¿con quién estabas ayer? —el gemelo mayor alzó la cejas de una manera que pretendía ser sugerente pero sin embargo no sugería nada—. ¿Ya no confías en mí? —Georg bufó y miró a Tom con cara de cansancio.

—¿Siempre tienes que usar el recurso de la culpa conmigo? Sí, confío en ti, pero no te lo diré —respondió, abriendo el libro de control de ira y leyendo la introducción, no le prestó más atención a su amigo. El libro pese a ser uno de los que tanto odiaba (autoayuda), parecía bueno, tenía consejos muy prácticos, consejos que no usaría, pero que no perdía nada leyéndolos.

Tom gruñó y dejó a su amigo inmerso en la lectura.

— _Cuando estés con un paso al arrebato de ira, cuenta hasta diez en tu mente_ —Georg lo pensó, lo había hecho muchas veces—. Nop, este libro es una estafa, ¡aquí dice que tengo que ir con un especialista! Claro, el autor sabe que no ayudará… —empezó a gritar, hasta que se fijó que estaba solo en su sala, pero el agua en su regadera seguía creando el único sonido después de sus respiración y de la hojas siendo volteadas—. Sigamos: _sí crees que algo te molesta de sobre manera, es mejor no volver a chocarte con ese algo_.

Georg meditó sobre aquello, muchas cosas le hacían enfurecer, pero eran pocas las que lo hacían de verdad, una de las grandes era la homofobia de su madre. Pero él ya no vivía con ella y aunque la extrañaba, prefería vivir solo en un cuarto pequeño. Otra de las cosas que lo hacía enojar, era dos, y siempre estaban juntos… desde el nacimiento; ¡exacto! Los gemelos. Pero no quería alejarse de ellos, ¿qué haría sin amigos? Mejor y no lo pensaba; y la última causa —y la más reciente—, era su ex pareja con su comportamiento idiota. Ya sabía el porqué de su rompimiento y más que sentirse aliviado, la verdad le hizo saber que Gustav no era para él. 

Y si en verdad lo era, y el destino estaba que le jugaba una de sus grandes pruebas, quería mandar a freír espárragos al malvado destino.

Bien, según el autor del libro de autoayuda que no ayudaba, debía alejarse de ese algo, no chocárselo. Y creyó haber leído algo así en algún otro sitio.  Luego giró la vista hasta dónde estaba el bolso de Bill. Y al verificar que el moreno aún no salía de la ducha y que posiblemente Tom estaba haciéndole compañía, puso en práctica sus dones de súper espía y con pasos lentos y silenciosos fue hasta el tesoro: La guía.

Cuando al fin llegó, abrió el bolso y como si de un laberinto se tratara, se perdió en él. ¡Nunca había visto tantas cosas juntas! Y en tal desorden, ahora la curiosidad le hacía querer preguntarle a Bill como es que encontraba su teléfono, sus llaves y su billetera tan rápido. De momento dejó de pensar en el agujero negro que tenía en frente de él, y empezó a buscar la libreta que contenía los pasos de la guía. Era amarilla, no le costaría encontrarla.

A menos que Bill tuviera múltiples cosas amarillas.

—Veamos: un llavero amarillo, un lápiz amarillo, su billetera —Georg empezó a sacar y enumerar las cosas que extraía con susurros—. Un condón marca patito, un… ¡oh mierda! Fingiré que no vi eso en su bolso… —Georg volteó la mirada hasta el pasillo y guardó el paquetito entre sus pantalones—. Una libreta, un adorno de navidad. Ugh Kaulitz eres raro —continúo Georg—. Esperen, ahí está la libreta —saltó de la felicidad, cuAndo se dio cuenta que ya había sacado lo que buscaba, y abrazándose a sí mismo hizo el baile del triunfo.

A Georg le iba muy bien hablar y bailar solo.

—¡Ajá!

Y a Tom le iba muy bien el papel de cotilla.

—¡Ah! —Georg aventó la libreta por los aires y como si pudiese calmar a su corazón con caricias sobre su tórax se lo masajeó—. ¡Tom! Primera regla en mi casa, ¡nunca me asustes! —exclamó sin mirar cómo es que Tom se carcajeaba de su casi ataque cardiaco.

—Hagen, primera regla con los gemelos: nunca busques entre sus cosas —Georg se sintió avergonzado y empezó a buscar con su mirada gacha el paradero de la libreta—, mejor dicho, regla de los gemelos Kaulitz. Pero ¿qué buscabas? —Tom apareció a su lado con sus grandes ojos avellana brillando por la curiosidad.

Georg bajó las cejas y frunció los labios —. Buscaba condones —respondió sarcástico, luego miró a  su menor y este estaba hiperventilando.

—¡Oh por…! Georg —Tom se sonrojó y Georg abrió la boca confundido—. No creía que fueses tan atrevido… —los ojos del castaño estaba a punto de salirse órbitas, su amigo estaba actuando muy, ¡muy extraño!—. No puedo Georg, ya tengo novio.

—De… ¿de qué estás hablando? —Preguntó, con la mirada fija en el rostro sonrojado de Tom—. ¡Ah no! Yo no decía _eso_ , ere un promiscuo Kaulitz, y-yo no me refería a lo que tú cerebro de maní está pensando.

—Entonces ¿por qué buscabas condones? Y si los buscabas es porque los vas a usar, y si lo usas, debe ser con un ser hermoso. Y justo aparecí yo, a eso se le llama insinuación. Gracias al cielo y soy fiel.

Georg rió con desdén—. No solo estás tú, también está Bill —molestó. El ceño de Tom se arrugó conjuntamente con el puño de sus manos.

—¡Maldito traidor! —Tom se arrojó hasta Georg y lo arrojó hasta la alfombra, las manos del castaño estaban fuertemente apretadas contra los brazos de uno de los celosos más terroríficos de todos los tiempos—. ¡Es mío! Hagen urgido —gritó, dando vueltas por la pequeña sala, sin importa qué hiciera caer en su atropellado trayecto.

Georg sometió a Tom y se sentó en su espalda, su cabello estaba pegado a su mejilla, y un poco de este había entrado a su boca, las rastas de Tom estaban regadas por toda la alfombra sin la liga que había usado ese día, su gorra había quedado en algún lugar entre los muebles.

—¿Cómo llegamos a esto, Tom? —preguntó Georg. Pero su compañero estaba riendo a carcajada limpia, tuvo que sujetarse al mueble de su costado para no caer de espaldas por que el tórax de su amigo brincaba.

—¿Qué hacen? —Bill apareció ya vestido y maquillado delante de ellos, con ambos manos en las caderas—. ¿Por qué estás sentado sobre Tom? —volvió a preguntar, mientras su hermano no paraba de reír. La risa de Tom era tan contagiosa que Georg también empezó a reír. Bill tenía tatuado un signo de interrogación en su rostro, giró sobre sus pies y encontró su libreta tirada y muchas de las cosas que debían estar en su cartera rociadas en el escritorio—. A veces son tan infantiles —bufó, sus dos receptores aún estaban riendo. 

Tom se levantó hasta quedar frente a su hermano y darle un pequeño beso en los labios, Georg fingió por diversión una mueca de asco.

—Ew, besos.

—¿Tienes celos Hagen? —dijo Tom, mirándolo como cachorro que acaba de marcar su territorio.

—Bill, dile a tu hermano que no actúe así, es tan estresante —reclamó Georg a un Bill de por más confundido.

—Bueno —rodó los ojos y alzó la libreta sobre las narices de Georg—, ¿qué hacía esto tirado?

—Yo… —susurró el castaño, mientras que Tom miraba inquisitivamente a su gemelo, ese día traía un peinado muy raro—.  ¡Está bien! Lo admito, fue mi culpa, yo quería ver de qué trataba el siguiente paso. ¡Quería tener esa libreta entre mis poderosas manos!

Tom suspiró y apretó sus manos contra la pelvis de Bill, aun defendiendo a _su_ hombre de los supuestos ofrecimientos de Georg, aunque era claro que el castaño no lo era.

—Esta libreta debe estar lejos de ti, Georg, tú tienes que seguir los pasos con calma —musitó Bill, muy calmado, mientras devolvía el abrazo a Tom—. Además que ser un cotilla rebuscón se ve asquerosamente mal a los ojos de un Kaulitz —Tom le sonrió a Georg con burla y este bufó mucho más fuerte.

Georg tomó el pequeño libro de autoayuda y dejó que Bill ordenara sus cosas mientras seguía leyendo, su duda aún no estaba resuelta, él quería saber cuál era el siguiente paso, y  también el por qué a que Bill saliera con Gustav. ¿Era necesario de verdad? Georg no lo sabía, y si no lograba quitarle la libreta se quedaría con la duda por un buen tiempo.

—¿Qué tanto lo miras? —Tom se sentó junto a él y le arrebató el libro de las manos.

—Miro a la guía, deja de ser tan posesivo —reclamó Georg—. Fue una broma eso del condón, deja ese asunto y dime: ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

Tom suavizó la mirada y la dirigió hasta donde estaba Bill, su hermano parecía muy concentrado introduciendo las cosas amarillas—. No chocarte con él. —espetó, Georg miró su libro entre las manos de Tom y se lo quitó con la misma fuerza que con la que lo había hecho Tom unos minutos atrás.

—Bill —llamó, haciéndolo voltear—. ¿De dónde sacaron los pasos? —preguntó, los gemelos se miraron entre sí.

Y dijeron al unísono:

—De internet —dijo Tom.

—Experiencia —dijo Bill.      

Georg levantó una ceja. Los gemelos volvieron a hablar juntos:

—Experiencia… —se corrigió Tom con una sonrisa forzada.

—De internet —secundó Bill, mirando fijamente a su hermano—. Bueno de los dos. —finalizó, mientras Georg ponía mala cara.

Tom fue a bañarse, y Bill siguió hablando con Georg sobre el siguiente paso, sin mencionarle que era preciso que él saliera con Gustav para ayudarlo también. Y lograr al menos que el rubio le ofreciera una disculpa verdadera a su amigo de ojos verdes.

—No, no y no. No volveré a salir con Tom al centro comercial, seguro y estoy vetado de ese lugar —un exaltado Georg blandía el libro contra los gemelos—. ¡Tú hermano es tóxico! —gritó a Bill, Tom infló los cachetes como respuesta a tal insulto.

—Irás. ¿Quiénes son los guías? —Georg los miró enojado—. Nosotros, yo debo ir con quién ya sabes. Y Tomi irá contigo, no le veo nada de malo.

—Si muero quiero ser cremado —finalizó dramático.

El sol de la mañana avisaba que sería un gran día para salir de paseo. Y de manera distante, los dos pares de amigos iban a pasear a lugares muy distintos.  O quizás no mucho, porque los gemelos a veces son muy… gemelos.

—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó, mientras que en sus bolsillos apretados metía su celular y sus llaves, y por si al mayor  delos Kaulitz se le ocurriese comer algo: Su billetera. Desde que la guía había empezado sus ingresos había bajado y si este seguía lo harían más y más.

—Al centro comercial, ¿qué otro atractivo tenemos aquí? —Tom colocó una de sus delgadas manos en su cintura y arqueó la cadera hasta imitar por completo la pose de Diva de su hermano—. Y sabes qué es lo más emocionante de esto —Georg lo miró como un anciano mira un niño hiperactivo, con paciencia forzada—: ¡Comeremos helados!

—Jo, espero y tú lo pagues —espetó Georg, sin fijarse más en Tom y subiéndose a su camioneta—. Maneja despacio, tengo mucho sueño —Tom introdujo la llave y poniendo primera manejó hasta el lugar de los helados. Tenía que conversar con Georg y que le logre decir todo lo que había hecho ayer y con quién.

En el centro comercial, una motocicleta se estacionó cerca del Cadillac de Tom, Georg no se fijó mucho en ella, sino en sus ocupantes, Bill tenía las manos sujetas a la chaqueta de Gustav y este con un polo tres cuartos que dejaba ver una venda fuertemente apretada en su muñeca, lo miraba a él. Sus miradas de chocaron en unos cinco minutos eternos, Tom se quejó de lo mucho que costaba el peaje mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón hasta que levantó la mirada y la mirada avergonzada de Bill se fijó en la suya. ¿Qué pasaba ahí? ¿Acaso era posible que los mismos gemelos hubiesen llevado a los dos ex novios al mismo lugar?

Tom gruñó y bajó del auto a encarar a su hermano.

—Dijiste que nada más yo tenía que traer a Geo al centro comercial, ¿qué hace Gustav aquí si se supone no deben verse? —preguntó en un susurro, mientras su hermano lo continuaba viendo con vergüenza—. Bibi, debes sacar a Gustav de aquí —señaló es estacionamiento—. No es buen lugar, ya sabes el por qué —Bill asintió mucho más seguro cuando escuchó las palabras suaves de su hermano.

—Juro no hacerlos chocar.

—Yo también lo juro.

Ambos se sonrieron y avanzaron hasta sus compañeros de paseo.

—¿No vamos Gus? —Bill sujetó su bolso y lo apegó a su cintura, esperando que su amigo de gafas lo siguiera o al menos reaccionara—. ¡Gustav! —Gustav dejó de mirar a su ex y con un gesto enojado volteó a ver a Bill, quien con un ademán le señalaba los cafés.

Los dos se perdieron entre los demás autos hasta que su imagen no solo fue un espejismo. Georg seguía mirando a la imagen perdida de Gustav, sin borrar la pequeña sonrisa involuntaria de su rostro rojo.

—Bien, podríamos ir a los helados —Georg asintió pero no lo siguió sino hasta que el de rastas lo sujetó de la mano y lo llevó a la dirección contraria.

Cuando estaban dentro del bullicio, muchas de las personas los miraban extraño, Tom tenía a Georg de la mano y con el rosa de su vestimenta y esas rastas rubias, lograba captar la atención de la gente común. Georg lo notó primera y se alejó del agarre de su amigo carraspeando.

—Pero Geo, tenemos una relación de Facebook, tenemos que aparentarlo —Georg observó como Tom bromeaba sobre aquello y sin querer darle importancia se permitió reír.

Salir con Tom no era tan trágico. Su amigo era muy buenos levantándole los ánimos.

—Tom… aquí entre nosotros, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso? —susurró Georg, como si a la demás gente le importara lo de su rompimiento—. Vamos hermano, me lo tienes que confiar.

—No lo sé. Bill y yo aún no tocamos esos puntos; hoy antes de dormir buscaremos algunos en internet —Tom se mordió el labio—… en alguna de nuestras experiencias —sonrió fingiendo inocencia—; ahora Hagen, ¿con quién estuviste ayer? —preguntó, y su amigo gruñó.

—No te lo diré —dijo—. Nunca.

—¡Vamos Geoooorg! Por mi cumpleaños ¿sí? —Georg arrugó el entrecejo, estaba muy perdido en eso de la fechas.

—Estamos a principios de enero, ¡faltan meses para tu cumpleaños! —Tom le sacó la lengua observando como su amigo movía la cabeza de izquierda a derecha en señal de diversión.

Tom se quedó con lengua afuera cuando notó que en su camino también venían Gustav y su gemelo. Georg lo miró y bajó la mirada, no quería concentrarse y sonreír como quinceañera enamorada. Tom jaló a su amigo otra vez y lo llevó hasta la sala de juegos, salieron porque no tenían más monedas para seguir perdiéndolas en baratijas, y se encontraron con Bill y Gustav otra vez, entrando.

Cuando fueron a tomar un café, y luego de recibir su pedido notaron como los dos entraban al recinto.

Tom se estaba estresando de ver la cara de sorpresa de su hermano. Y no tenía que hablarle; se suponía que “no” se estaban viendo. Fue al baño y se encontró a su hermano ahí.

—¡Bill! Se supone que no debes toparte con nosotros, ¿qué haces?

—¡¿Qué, qué hago?! ¡Yo lo llevo a donde Gustav quiere ir, y que coincidamos es…

—Georg también me dice a dónde ir —musitó el de rastas, con la mirada baja—. Tampoco sería una solución decir que seamos nosotros quienes escojamos los lugares porque iríamos a los mismos. Somos tan iguales Bill…

—Eso les pasa a las almas gemelas —terminó Bill en un suspiro, ambos salieron del lugar y encontraron a Gustav y a Georg juntos en una mesa. Esta vez no había gritos, no había sonrisas, no había nada. Solo dos chicos conversando sin querer.

Cuando se acercaron, Gustav ya se estaba despidiendo y Georg también. Dándose las manos como hacen los hombres que solo se conocen de una cita… una cita en un café.

Pero ellos no era desconocidos, y esa no era una cita entre ambos. Era ayuda y aunque nadie ahí ayudaba, los Kaulitz estaban esforzándose.

Llevaron cada uno a su invitado —porque cuando se despidieron ninguno se movía—, al estacionamiento. Gustav fue a su casa con Bill, dispuesto a invitarlo a cenar. Tom con Georg ambos quería comer pizza y escuchar buena música hasta la llegada del menor.

Mal paso, Georg…


	10. Dile “no” a los reencuentros

**_“¿Olvidar? Sí claro, pero primero usamos el condón patito y después seguimos”_ **

Era la hora, el momento crucial para desquitarse de todo el estrés emotivo, ¡era hora de ver Bob Esponja! A Georg le fascinaba ver ese programa animado, y antes de que el espacio publicitario concluyese fue a prepararse palomitas de maíz. Llegó un poco tarde pero pudo entender el fin del capítulo. Empezó a reír por la actitud optimista del personajes principal, algunas ocasiones, por su risa jocosa, la caricatura amarilla le recordaba a los gemelos y otras, por su habilidad al meterse en problemas, a él mismo. Patricio era semejante a Gustav de niño, o a veces de adulto, ¡cómo se parecían! Su rubio ex novio era tan perezoso como el ser animado, eso y sus innumerables momentos de torpeza cuando apenas eran unos pubertos atolondrados.

Las caricaturas concluyeron, y empezaron unas a las que él no les veía el punto de diversión, apagó el televisor justo al instante en el que el teléfono y el timbre empezaron a sonar con insistencia. Sus ojos vacilaban entre abrir la puerta o contestar el teléfono, pero el timbre de este último paró de sonar y fue directo a la puerta. No quedó muy sorprendido cuando dos personas de casi dos metros de altura le sonrieron con inocencia.

—¿Otra vez ustedes? —declaró molesto, impidiéndoles que entraran.

—Nosotros también estamos gustosos de venir, ¿gustas que pasemos? Gracias Georg, eres tan cortés con tus invitados —Tom sonrió sardónico antes de mirar como su hermano se carcajeaba.

—El problema es que yo no los invité —espetó.

—Igual nos amas —sonrió Bill. 

Los gemelos empujaron Georg y se acomodaron como si de su casa se tratase; la boca del propietario del pequeño espacio, se abrió en una perfecta “o” y con el ceño fruncido se dirigió a sus invitados improvisados:

—Dijeron que nada de pasos hoy, ¿por qué han venido? —sus cocina empezó a ser saqueada y sobraba decir quién era el que estaba en ella—. ¡Tom! —exclamó—. Son tan insoportables.

—Lo repito: Nos amas —Bill lo abrazó por lo hombros mientras le procedía a explicar su repentina aparición—. Ayer perdí mi teléfono y quería saber si no lo has visto en tu casa, el de Tom no sirve ni siquiera para dar la hora, él lo usa como cámara —dijo, mientras buscaba con la mirada su objeto perdido. Georg arrugó el entrecejo otra vez, ¿si no habían sido los gemelos, quién lo había llamado?

Su rostro de sonrojó y sin que Bill lo note colocó sus dos manos en su boca ahogando un grito femenino, se mordió el labios aun conteniendo la emoción. Esperen, ¿de verdad estaba emocionado por _eso_? Su sonrojo quedó en el olvido cuando se dio cuenta que debía estar de todo, menos emocionado. Bill continuaba con su parloteo hasta que Tom le dijo que no había nada en la cocina, y con nada se refería a la falta de comida chatarra.  Ambos gemelos sacudieron a Georg.

—Tierra llamando a Georgina —dijo mientras tronaba los pulgares en sus oídos, el aludido despertó de sus pensamientos y dirigió la mirada al de rastas—. No vamos, un gusto; disfruta tu día sin Kaulitz —medio gritó, saliendo del lugar con las manos en el cuello—. ¿Vamos Bill? —volteó hasta su hermano, y este le asintió hasta correr a sus brazos.

Georg no quería saber qué iban a hacer en su día sin él. Y agradecía su falta de interés.

Cerró la puerta de su casa y verificó si los gemelos no habían buscado bien el aparato perdido, se cansó a los tres minutos; mientras miraba debajo del escritorio, el sonido del teléfono hizo que cabeza chocara contra una de las esquinas del mueble de madera, maldijo por lo bajo y con la mano derecha en la parte golpeada alzó el aparato y lo dirigió a su oído.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó, aunque en su corazón sabía de quién se trataba, pasaron varios minutos y Georg se sintió dolido por la falta de respuesta, bajó el auricular apunto de colgar.

— _¡Georg!_ —la voz más familiar que él conocía llegó a sus oídos produciéndole un vaivén de emociones, emociones que desembocaron en la boca de sus estómago, no se creyó capaz de responder al llamado y sintió más ganas de colgar que de hablar—. _No cuelgues_ —la voz le suplicó y Georg aún sentía como si hubiese perdido el habla—, _por favor, soy Gustav_ —su cuerpo se convulsionó, su mano aún pretendía colgar, pero el ruego simple de su ex diciéndole que no colgara, y entre aquellas palabras, que quería seguir hablando con él.

Tenía que pensar algo muy inteligente, su cabeza le empezó a latir y la sensación de vértigo hizo que su cuerpo cayera sobre el mueble. Algo inteligente… algo inteligente que decir:

—Condón patito.

— _¿Qué?_ —respondieron por el auricular.

¡Sí, Georg! Eso suena muy inteligente.

—Discúlpame… —y después de eso empezó a sudar, ¿era ese un ataque de ansiedad?—. Yo no iba a decir eso.

—¿Querías decir algo inteligente? —Georg escuchó una risita luego de oírlo preguntar, su entrecejo se frunció y su rostro de compungió en una mueca indignada—. Georg, no te enojes.

Gustav sabía todo de Georg, compartir la infancia y el resto de su vida hasta el día de hoy era lo que habían hecho, y conocerse era una de las cuantas ventajas de forjar una amistad de años. Siendo novios, muchas cosas habían cambiado, pero para mejor. Todo era mejor con ellos juntos.

_Juntos._

Pero ya no estaban juntos, y el proceso de su casi olvido estaba dando frutos al no ponerse a llorar cuando escuchó su voz; Georg sonrió al notar que su esfuerzo y el de sus amigos gemelos daba frutos. ¡Qué felicidad!

—¿Georg, qué dices? —Preguntó Gustav, del otro lado del teléfono esperando una respuesta afirmativa a la pregunta que Georg no había escuchado.

—¿Qué digo de qué? —el castaño le devolvió la pregunta—. Perdón… —volvió a disculparse, Gustav le respondió con una carcajada suave.

—Que si haremos lo que acordamos ayer.

_Lo que acordamos ayer_. Está bien, ¿y qué habían acordado ayer? ¿Qué había pasado ayer?

Según los recuerdos nítidos de su cabeza atolondrada con la voz de Gustav, el día de ayer habían quedado para hablar más calmadamente (y con eso se refería a sin golpes y sin gemelos Kaulitz), sobre su situación. Georg había dicho que lo pensaría —está de más decir que no lo hizo—, y luego lo olvidó, ahora se preguntaba qué iba a decirle. Su cabeza empezó a latir con mucha fuerza hasta causarle migraña. «Qué le digo, ¡qué le digo!» pensaba, pero ninguna palabra salía de sus labios, y en su cerebro las respuestas inteligentes se le habían acabado luego de la última.

—No importa, si no puedes está bien —Gustav se quería despedir luego del rechazo silencioso, en su voz la tristeza llegaba con filtro a sus oídos—. Adiós.

_No, no, no. Nunca digas adiós._                                    

—¡No! Si puedo hoy —«y mañana y el día que sigue, contigo todo el tiempo», quiso decir, y lo reprimió pues sonaría muy necesitado—. ¿A dónde iremos?

— _No puedo salir hoy, tengo que descansar, el brazo…_ —susurró muy bajo— _. Me duele el brazo por lo de la otra vez_ —la culpa regresó tan rápido como el color a sus mejillas.

—Gusi —carraspeó luego de darse cuenta que lo había llamado con su diminutivo—, Gustav discúlpame por eso —dijo.

— _No lo hagas por teléfono, quiero que las disculpas se den cuando nos veamos_ —espetó Gustav. Georg asintió aunque era un ademán poco necesario en una comunicación telefónica _—. No quiero que tú te disculpes…_

Georg ahogó un grito femenino—. Entonces voy a tu casa —Georg cerró los ojos al notar lo que eso significaba, el dinero que su madre le mandaba ya casi estaba por acabarse, y los taxis hasta la casa de su ex pareja era carísimos. Y caminar no era una opción pues si salía a esa hora de la tarde llegaría en la noche a ver las estrellas. Así que para ir a ver a su ex, tenía que dejar de comer por una semana. Cómo odió a Tom cuando fue consciente de ello, quién había acabado toda su comida era él. Y quienes habían ayudado a gastar su dinero con su gran ayuda, eran los gemelos. Ahora era pobre.

— _Voy a recogerte_ —el rubio lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y lo hundió en otro más intenso, pues ese le emocionaba hasta hacerle saltar.

Gustav, su ex, vendría a recogerlo de su casa, de su puerta, tocaría como antes, le saludaría como antes… No, ya no podía saludarlo con un beso o un abrazo dulce. Ya no, porque eso no hacen los exs. Además su ex estaba mal por la golpiza que él le había dado, ¿cómo iba a venir si no podía salir?

—No puedes…Tú brazo —dijo con despecho, quería que fuese, pero tampoco obligarlo—. Iré yo.

— _No_ —declaró— _. Iré por ti._ —y colgó. Georg no quitó el auricular de su oído y su boca casi topaba los azulejos.

Estuvo así diez largos minutos, hasta que reaccionó y fue esa repentina reacción la que hizo que note su aspecto: sus pantuflas de conejito resplandecían bajo su pantalón pijama verde y su cabello estaba enredado pero domado por una tira de goma; no se había duchado en días y aunque se perfumara —y odiaba el perfume—, no disimularía su falta de aseo. Tanto quehacer y el seguía inmóvil alado del teléfono. ¡Parecía la loca de los gatos! Solo que él no era una loca, lo correcto sería loco, y no tenía gatos.

Fue a la ducha y se bañó a la velocidad del sonido mientras con su celular calculaba el tiempo que tardaría Gustav en llegar. Al salir de la regadera se vistió con lo primero que encontró y como no halló un par de medias iguales, usó una azul y la otra blanca, ¿quién lo notaría? Ni que fuese a andar descalzo. Y cuando respiró tranquilo, y el timbre empezó a sonar, su nerviosismo le hizo agitarse y notar que seguía con el peine a mitad de su cabello. El segundo llamado a abrir la puerta fue también el segundo intento de arrancar el cepillo de sus cabellos, esperando que no se le esponjara pues no había usado la plancha para alisarlo.

—¡Georg, ¿estás en casa?! —gritó su ex desde la calle, Georg salió con el cepillo oculto bajo su mano—. Ho-hola  —Gustav bajó la mirada hasta sus zapatos, sacudiendo una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía las llaves de su motocicleta—. ¿Nos vamos? —apresuró y Georg se arrancó el cepillo del cabello y cerró la puerta tras sí. Con los ojos muy abiertos le tendió la mano como saludo. Gustav arqueó una ceja y la estrechó; cuánto dolía fingir ser unos desconocidos.

Gustav le tendió su casco, como siempre, y como siempre Georg le regañó por no traer el suyo. El castaño esperó a que su acompañante subiera en la motocicleta para hacerlo él también y como acto de reflejo cuando ya estuvieron los dos en ella, sujetó a Gustav por la cintura. Sus brazos fríos por el anterior baño ahora chocaban contra la camiseta gris y tibia del rubio, Georg intentó quitar sus brazos por vergüenza, pero no lo hizo, uno porque Gustav no parecía haberlo notado y dos, porque sus brazos estaban pegados al calor. El camino en compañía de Gustav se le hizo cortísimo y la casa de este mismo más acogedora.

—Bienvenido —Gustav  abrió la puerta y dejó que Georg entrara hasta la sala de estar. Como costumbre no había ninguno de sus padres, y Georg lo agradecía pues no quería verse forzado a saludar sin temores a sus ex suegros. Pero eso no significaba que la casa estuviese sola, Franziska posiblemente estaba en su habitación o muy cerca. Su respiración de agitó, cómo quería arrancarle a esa melena rubia de su pequeña cabeza. La quería matar por lo que había hecho —. Tranquilo, ella no está. —Georg suspiró, mientras aflojaba sus músculos.

—¿Y de qué querías hablar, Gustav? —preguntó, mientras tocaba con sus manos un cojín del mueble.

—Discúlpame —musitó el rubio, con sus ojos cerrados, esperando que Georg no reaccionara como la vez pasada que se disculpó. Se mantuvo así por cortos segundos antes abrir los ojos y encontrar los de Georg también cerrados. Su rostro estaba tranquilo, con una leve sonrisa pícara en sus labios y el brillo rosa en ellos—, por favor —Georg asintió y Gustav se acercó mucho más a él—. Georg —el aludido abrió los ojos muy rápido y notó como Gustav se acercaba muy lentamente a su rostro, puso cara de sorpresa inmediatamente—, Geo… —susurró con aliento de menta contra sus mejillas rosadas, Georg esperaba lo que vendría, lo añoraba, cerró sus ojos con parsimonia—. Tienes un moco.

A veces lo momentos sentimentales duran tan poco, TAN poco.

Georg se limpió la nariz con poco disimulo, y frunció lo labios hasta hacer un morrito con estos, sus ojos estaba caídos, no tristes pero si ofendidos. Conservó esa mueca hasta que los labios finos y calientes de su ex se posaron sobre los suyos; mantuvo sus ojos abiertos mientras sentía como Gustav quería adentrar su lengua en su cavidad bucal, y él no se lo permitía, y no porque no quisiera sino porque estaba ensimismado. ¿Era lo correcto hacer esto? ¿Estaba bien besar a su ex? ¡No lo sabía! Pero lo quería, quería ese contacto húmedo por al menos un momento más. Por una última vez.    

_Una última vez_

Georg permitió que Gustav se comiera su boca, mientras con sus manos acariciaba su espalda. Subió un poco las caricias al límite de lo obsceno, estuvo a punto de correrse cuando Gustav le dejó que él se hiciera cargo esta vez. Los besos siguieron, las caricias no tuvieron parte en ningún lugar más que en sus hombrías. Georg se sacó el pantalón y de él el condón que el día anterior había tomado del bolso del menor de los Kaulitz, Gustav ayudó a colocárselo mientras el de ojos verdes hundía sus dedos en la entrada estrecha.

No actuaba con un virgen torpe como la había hecho con Andreas mientras pensaba en Gustav. No, ahí estaban solo los dos en el mueble de la sala del rubio, dispuestos a hacer lo que sus cuerpos pedían a gritos, pero con la atadura y el dolor de no ser nada. Georg llegó al clímax junto de Gustav, ambos cayeron rendidos sobre la alfombra persa.

—¿Por qué una media es azul y la otra blanca? —preguntó Gustav, señalando con pesadez los pies de su compañero. Y este se hubiera sonrojado más pero el cansancio solo le permitió reírse—. Marcas tendencia, Georg —burló, mientras se colocaba el bóxer.

—Y tú, ¿por qué usas aún ese pantalón? —Preguntó, señalando los vaqueros descoloridos de su ex pareja.

—Creo que tengo que trabajar —suspiró Gustav, ocultando entre sus manos su rostro sonrojado.

—Tú eres muy perezoso como para trabajar —burló Georg.

—Me conoces muy bien Georgi —dijo mientras le sonreía dulcemente. Georg ahogó un grito cuando lo vio reír, su risa era tan contagiosa que terminó por hacerlo él también.

Ambos se vistieron y Gustav fue a su cocina. Su hermana hizo acto de presencia con muchas bolsas de tiendas costosas, pareció no verlo hasta que dejó caer todos los paquetes sobre él—. ¡Oye! —gritó, dejando caer las bolsas.

—¿Qué haces tú en mi casa? —dijo, cruzándose de brazos y con tono despectivo—. No creo que Gustav te vaya a hablar, y no eres bien recibido aquí, ¿quién te dejó entrar? —volvió a decir con ese tono agrio, como arrojando veneno en sus palabras. Georg bajó la cabeza con el nudo en la garganta, ¿cómo iba a encararla, a gritarle y hacer todo lo que quería, si era una mujer? Malditos estereotipos y cuestiones de ética que prohibían declarar a una mujer culpable de un mal. Ubicándola como el sexo débil, siendo machistas con ellas mismas al poner siempre como malo al hombre.  

—Gustav me pidió que viniera —espetó con voz varonil. La rubia tomó sus bolsas de ropa y torpemente caminó hasta donde creía estaba su hermano—. Fue a la cocina —ayudó Georg, mientras ocultaba una risita al ver que la mujer no podía caminar con los tacos número doce. Bill la pasaba en esa acción siendo hombre. Luego notó como Franziska corría exigiendo que algún empleado subiese sus compras a su habitación, le dio una mirada enojada antes de ir a trompicones hasta su habitación. Georg tuvo un escalofrío, de las pocas mujeres que le caían muy mal, ella era un de ellas e iba en el primer puesto.

Se sentó en el mueble porque casi caía del sueño, luego notó como Gustav venía con la cabeza baja hasta él. No quiso preguntar que le había dicho su hermana, porque sabía que ella le había dicho algo—. ¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó dolido, poniéndose de pie. Gustav negó con la cabeza en una mueca de preocupación—. ¿Qué pasó Gustav? —el castaño se angustió de que algo haya ido mal, y la negación llegó a él, ¿acaso había hecho algo mal?

—Esto solo fue un encuentro, ¿verdad? Nada cambió, ¿no es así, Georg? —El rubio levantó su mirada aguada hasta fijarla en los ojos afligidos de su receptor.

Georg mantuvo su mirada fija en Gustav. Y comprobó en ella el mismo arrepentimiento de siempre, entre verdadero y falso, con la promesa del “juntos por siempre” tatuada en ella, y la decepción lista para tragarse, en el marrón de sus orbes, aquellos buenos tiempos. Georg comprobó que no debió haber hecho algo así, que el reencuentro no era necesario en el olvido, ¡por qué era eso lo que quería! De pronto descubrió sus mejillas mojadas, el llanto marcaba surcos en su rostro descompuesto por la humillación, y en ese instante no quería hacer nada más que llorar en el hombro de alguien, y no había nadie, no había ese hombro en ese lugar de corazones vacíos.

¿Por qué tenía que sufrir tanto? Sollozó como respuesta, y se dio media vuelta hasta llegar a la puerta. Comprobó que su móvil estuviese en su bolsillo y antes de abandonar la gran mansión volteó con el rostro descompuesto.

—No Gustav —musitó—. Nada cambió… sigues siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre.

Salió corriendo sin cerrar la puerta de la casa Schäfer y con el corazón en la boca llamó a los gemelos, implorándoles que vengan por él, a ese parque donde la relación de años había acabado, a ese lugar lleno de buenos y malos recuerdos.  Tom llegó solo, y le dio ese hombro en el que llorar, no hubo bromas ni risas de por medio, el joven de rastas le daba la seguridad de  un buen amigo que le escucharía hasta que no tuviese voz.

_“Yo nunca te haría daño, Georg”_

_“Yo nunca lo esperaría de ti, Gustav”_

—Lo odio Tom, odio a Gustav Schäfer —dijo, con el llanto ahogando sus palabras.

_Lo odio._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay este capítulo, odié a Gus aquí ;^;


	11. Despéjate

**“Abre la puerta de un nuevo comienzo cuando todo lo sufrido quede atrás”**

Georg no salió de casa las siguientes dos semanas, los gemelos venían a visitarlo cabizbajos, Gustav le había dado un golpe bajo y deprimirse era una reacción correcta. Tom no paraba de insistirle a Bill el ir a acompañarlo en su dolor, pero el moreno se negaba, pues estaba seguro que Georg quería más que a nada la soledad de su oscuro hogar. No quisieron ir a dónde Gustav por un motivo primordial, había hecho sufrir otra vez a su amigo mayor, y estaba lejos del perdón incluso de ellos, compartieron un tiempo afrontando la escena de su amistad rota en miles de pedazos en conjunto al corazón de Georg.

—No creo que sea bueno ir a verlo, Tom —susurró Bill, en la oscuridad—. Georg está herido, no saldrá con nosotros ni a la esquina —soltó mucho aire antes de recostarse en el respaldo de su auto, estaban en una gasolinera, llenando todo el tanque para lo que harían… Si Georg quería, claro. 

—No seas un pesimista hermanito. Debemos sacar a Geo, además no falta mucho para que el verano termine, hace dos semanas llovió muy fuerte —Tom cerró la tapa del tanque y se dispuso a pagar. Pudo ver por el vidrio de la tienda como su hermano meditaba sobre lo que decía. Convencer a un Kaulitz era muy difícil—. Vamos Bibi, por favor —apareció detrás de él, y con las manos enredadas en su cintura le dio un beso dulce—. ¿Sí? —volvió a preguntar con voz melosa.

—Está bien —Bill se acercó a Tom hasta depositar otro beso sobre sus labios—. Te amo Tomi —dijo, con sus largas pestañas chocando contra la mejilla de su hermano.

—Y yo también —completó, y dirigió a su hermano hasta el Cadillac—. Ahora vamos a ver si nuestro buen amigo quiere ir con nosotros —sonrió, poniendo primera hasta la casa del castaño.

El camino no fue tan largo, Bill recontaba todo lo que habían traído, también verificando si era lo necesario. Y cuando estuvieron enfrente de la puerta de la casa, la angustia los invadió, no había ninguna luz encendida, y la puerta estaba semi-abierta.

—¿Geo? —llamó Tom, encendiendo la luz de la entrada—. Listing, ¿estás en casa?

Tom tomó la mano de su hermano y la apretó cuando se imaginó lo peor, ¡y todo por Gustav! Respiró hondo y fue a buscarlo a su cuarto, el lugar estaba gobernado por el orden, no había rastro de Georg en él, continuó su búsqueda en el cuarto de baño, y solo encontró su reflejo en el espejo.  

—¡Bill! —llamó, con la boca agria—. Georg no está aquí.

—Ni en la cocina —espetó Bill, acariciando la mejilla del rostro preocupado de su novio—. Tranquilo, seguro no buscamos bien —Tom levantó la mirada hasta toparla con la de su gemelo, se vio reflejado en ese par de orbes caramelo—. ¿Una sonrisa? —chanceó, Tom le sonrió un poco sonrojado—. Te amo tonto.

—No me digas tonto —dijo—. Yo también, mucho Bill —los gemelos habían discutido dos semanas atrás, y todo había empezado por que Bill quería trabajar y Tom quería que él estudie Artes. El problema había acarreado una pelea hasta la llamada de Georg. Tom fue solo, alegando que no quería la compañía de su hermano. Pasaron peleados un día completo, y desde entonces, remediaban lo que se habían dicho con palabras y escenas dulces.

Porque la mejor forma de arreglar un problema de pareja, creado por la misma, era la comunicación calmada y al finalizar esta, el aclarar que el cariño no se había ido, ni se iría nunca.

_—¡Sí mamá! Entiendo, sí, mándale saludos a mi papá… No, no quiero hablar con él, ¡no mami, no!_ —Los gemelos dejaron la dulzura y observaron desde el cuarto de baño al mayor hablar con sus padres—. _Sí, voy a ir a visitarlos_ —Georg cerró la puerta con el pie y dejó las bolsas de la tienda en su mueble—, _adiós…_

Georg se sentó a lado de sus compras, tiró lejos su móvil y cerró los ojos con el rostro relajado. Esa mueca no duró mucho, pues notó que todas las luces de su casa estaban encendidas, desde la sala, su habitación, la cocina y hasta el baño; pegó un salto al notar una sombra gigante en el suelo, apretó contra si un jarrón vacío que reposaba en la mesa de centro, si un ladrón había entrado, él se encargaría. Con pasos rápidos se acercó hasta la sombra y le pegó un golpe con el jarrón sin romperlo.

—¡AH! —alguien gritó, Georg se atragantó con su saliva cuando notó que había golpeado al mayor de lo Kaulitz y este se encontraba en el suelo con Bill gritando como loco.

—¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! —gritó Georg, hiperventilando al ver el rostro inconsciente de Tom—. ¡No puedo creer que maté a mi mejor amigo!

—¡No digas eso, idiota! Trae algo, no sé, ¿alcohol? Sí eso —dijo Bill con la voz aguda, Georg sabía que seguía de eso…—. Tom, Tom, no te puedes morir —.Lágrimas. 

Cuando Georg frotó lo mejor que pudo el líquido sobre el algodón se lo puso en la nariz respingona, Tom pareció moverse. Los cortos minutos que el de rastas estuvo inconsciente, bastó para que los dos malos enfermeros se pusieran a llorar. Ambos por miedo. Tom abrió los ojos, y lo primero que sintió fue una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, y luego el frío de su espalda. Cerró los ojos otra vez luego los abrió de golpe y observó mareado como dos pares de ojos preocupados lo miraban desde arriba. Parpadeó e intento ponerse de pie, su hermano no lo permitió.

—Ayúdame a llevarlo a tu habitación —pidió Bill con voz agria a un Georg muy sumiso. Ambos rodearon sus brazos por los hombros y cintura de Tom y lo condujeron sin que toque el piso con los pies hasta la cama del castaño.     

Y cuando tocó el suave cubrecama con sus manos, las fuerza volvieron a su cuerpo y su cabeza dejó de hacerle ver doble—. ¡No! —gritó tras notar como su gemelo se limpiaba un par de lágrimas.

—No hagas fuerza Tom —ordenó Georg—. Perdón… —susurró.

—No, pero si yo estoy bien —sin que Georg lo pueda impedir, Tom corrió hasta su hermano, y lo abrazó—. ¿Qué me pasó? —preguntó, cuando Bill dejó de temblar.

—¡Georg te golpeó! Apreció por tu espalda y te pegó con un jarrón —acusó Bill, señalando como un verdugo al de ojos verdes—. Y tú caíste y luego gritó  y yo grité —explicaba muy torpe—, y ¡ah! Fue horrible Tom, no juegues al desmayado nunca más —hiperventiló aún con el dedo índice curvado hasta Georg.

—En mi defensa digo que ustedes entraron sin permiso a mi casa —reclamó.

—Tranquilo, no fue tu culpa —sonrió Tom—. Además si hay secuelas serás tú el culpable, y me gustará verte siendo asesinado por mi hermano.

—No creo que quedes tonto, ya lo eres —Bill empezó a reír y Tom abrió la boca indignado—. ¿A qué vinieron?

—¿Dónde estabas? —Tom ignoró completamente la pregunta de Georg—. ¡Tenías la puerta abierta! Bill y yo entramos y no estabas, yo creía que te habías matado —gritó exagerado, poniendo una mano en la parte donde había recibido el golpe, un leve gemido de dolor se escapó de sus labios.

—Creo que debemos ir a un médico —Georg asintió y sin que Bill diera otra orden, cargó como un recién casado carga a su esposa al adolorido muchacho.

—Quita tus manos de mi precioso trasero —Tom se sacudió e hizo caer a quien lo cargaba. Bill tenía los cachetes hinchados por una risa que no podría contener más—. ¡No te rías Bill! —gritó, y otra vez el dolor regresó a su cabeza—. Maldito Hagen, quiero una aspirina —hizo una pausa mientras volvía a abrir los ojos pues el dolor ya había pasado—, y, no es necesario ir al médico —le dijo a Bill, su hermano ya no quería reír pero eso no significaba que un Tom medio mareado no le causara gracia, lo hacía ¡y mucho! Pero no podía darse el lujo de la burla.

Georg apareció en la habitación con una aspirina en la palma de la mano y en la otra un vaso con agua rebalsando. Se la entregó muy despacio, estaba en él sentirse culpable por —sí, suena repetitivo—, ¡por culpa de un Kaulitz! Y ese Kaulitz siempre era Tom, ¿por qué Tom? ¡Oh sí! Él era el hermano mayor más infantil y golpeable del mundo. Georg sacudió la cabeza, ¿acaso la palabra _golpeable_ existía? Bueno no importaba, lo importante es que su amigo lo era.

—¡Geo! Geo, basta, ya no quiero más agua —Tom tosió porque Georg no había quitado el vaso de su boca abierta y el agua formaba un pequeño charco sobre su cama—. Me quieres matar —Sus rastas se soltaron cuando dejó caer su cuerpo hacia atrás sobre las almohadas del castaño, las cuales relucían por el color blanco levemente amarillo por el tiempo de uso—. Tú siempre tan limpio Georg —olió el perfume de sus cobertores y almohadas y suspiró de placer, el perfume de su amigo era tan parecido al olor del...

—No he lavado la sábanas hace un buen tiempo —dijo Georg, observando con estupor como su amigo se retorcía como un gusano sobre su cama.

…sexo

Tom se puso de pie y corrió a lado de su hermano abrazándolo como si fuera su boleto al cielo—. ¡Mierda! —gritó—. Oh Bill, Georg me quiere matar —gimió con falsa tristeza. Los dos espectadores tenían la cara sorprendida, las reacciones de Tom no eran, para nada, normales.

—¿Qué yo qué? —se quejó Georg con la mandíbula desencajada.

Tom hizo un puchero y se revolvió con furia felina hasta Georg—. Primero: intentas matarme del susto al hacerme creer que te habías colgado de una viga o cortado las venas mientras te bañabas —gritó furioso—. ¡Segundo! Me golpeas con un objeto contundente, creándome un hematoma y haciendo llorar a Bill —Georg bajó la mirada ante eso, Bill sonrió porque Tom estaba usando un vocabulario rebuscado—. ¡Tercero! Casi me ahogas cuando te pedí algo para el dolor —su puchero se hacía más grande cuando paraba de hablar, así como el su entrecejo, que parecía no poder arrugarse más—, y cuarto, ¡haces que me acueste en tu cama llena de semen! Eres un desconsiderado. Yo, tú fiel amigo, vengo con toda la intención de sacarte del cuadro depresivo, solo para ser maltratado.

Georg ya no podía bajar más la mirada, y mientras su amigo se quejaba solo atinó a murmurar pequeños «lo siento».

Una risa los sacó de todo su drama, Bill se tiró en la cama una vez se hubo desecho del abrazo posesivo de su gemelo, no paraba de reír como hace minutos no paraba de llorar. Su risa era tan contagiosa que terminó por instalarse en los tres chicos—. Son tan infantiles —río más fuerte—. Oh, si sigo riendo se me saldrá un hijo —se quejó, con la manos en su abdomen.

—Los hombres no tienen hijos —dijo Tom divertido.

—Quizás y sí —Georg le guiñó un ojo y se percató como los gemelos lo miraban con cara de niños de kínder aprendiendo una canción—. Oh, yo no les explicaré eso —Tom chaqueó los labios y se tiró en la cama junto a Bill—. ¿A qué vinieron?

—Queremos sacarte, hoy en la noche para llegar al parque central en la mañana y tener un día para nosotros, sin el estrés de esta ciudad, sin los recuerdos que traen las calles —Bill le sonrió amable, mientras miraba dormitar a su hermano, las pastillas para el dolor eran unos somníferos muy fuertes—. Sin los recuerdos de Gustav —Georg posó la mirada en un punto vacío en su habitación, no quería que dijeran ese nombre, y no porque le doliera, sino porque…

—¿Qué dices Hagen? —preguntó Tom con la voz adormilada.

… se estaba olvidando de Gustav. Y eso no lo podía concebir. ¡No, no, no y no!

—No permitiré que digas que no cuando noqueaste a mi gemelo —espetó Bill, con una sonrisa autosuficiente. Georg miró a Tom y luego al moreno, ambos esperaban una respuesta, pero la propuesta de los gemelos estaba lejos de su interés al notar lo que casi tenía logrado: Olvidar a su ex. Georg asintió sin pronunciar palabra y salió de su casa con tan solo una frazada, pues los gemelos habían arreglado todo.

—Conduzco yo —medio gritó, esperando que Tom le lance las llaves

—¿Qué te hace creer que te dejaré tocar mi Cadillac? —el de rastas acunó con posesión sus preciadas llaves.

—¿Qué te hace creer que voy a permitir que un lisiado conduzca? —devolvió la pregunta, sonriendo autosuficiente.

—Puede hacerlo Bill —chanceó Tom antes de bostezar.

—Mejor y lo haces tú —el sarcasmo fue oído con total claridad por Bill, el único espectador de la charla—. Conduzco yo y punto. No quiero morir en sus manos Kaulitz.

—Igual odio conducir, gracias por tomar en cuenta mi opinión —sonrió Bill, sin un pizca de ofensa, porque el reclamo no iba a hacerlo mejor conductor, y era uno pésimo—. Suban, no quiero llegar en la tarde —iban a las afueras de la cuidad, a un pequeño pueblo ubicado entre muchas montañas. Los gemelos habían apartado un pedazo en el descampado para poder poner sus carpas, pues el lugar estaba lleno de turistas por enero, y no los culpaban, ellos habían ido de pequeños con su madre, el parque estaba lleno de flores y como era verano, las flores ya no estaban en botones y habían abierto sus pétalos a la luz incandescente del gigante del cielo.

El trayecto fue emocionante, Tom se quejaba del dolor, y no era para menos, en su frente un moretón del tamaño de una uva estaba reluciente y un poco morado. Georg casi choca tres veces y Bill casi infarta la misma cantidad. Cuando los gemelos se durmieron, ya iba a ser de mañana, y ya estaban entrando a las curvas peligrosas que invitaban al pueblo.

—¡Llegamos! —gritó con energías renovadas—. ¡Despierten feos durmientes! —volvió a gritar, presionando la bocina del auto. Bill se despertó con un pequeño hilo de baba cayéndole por la barbilla.

—Cállate Georgina —gimió, golpeando su cabeza contra la de su hermano, ambos estaban enredados en los asientos traseros—. ¡Deja de tocar esa mierda! —Tom se despertó por el grito de su hermano y aún con la mirada perdida, supo que habían llegado.

—Límpiate —le susurró a Bill, siendo discreto para no avergonzar a su hermano.

—¿Qué? —el moreno aún no reaccionaba de su sueño.

—Que te limpies —dijo muy despacio, mientras se estiraba.

—¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar el menor, un poco más alto esta vez.

—¡Que te limpies el hilo de baba que tienes en la quijada, joder! —gritó y Georg volteó hasta los gemelos, observando con burla como Bill se limpiaba la barbilla hecho un tomate, rojo por la vergüenza.

Fueron hasta la entrada al gran parque y contemplaron con gran esplendor la pequeña parcela en la que ellos pondrían sus tiendas. Georg tenía ganas de adentrarse en una de las cuevas que quedaban a menos de un kilómetro y gritar que la guía de sus amigos estaba en el camino correcto, ¡ya casi olvidaba a su ex! Tomó un total de doce tazas de café —adoraba esa bebida—, y fue con los gemelos a ayudarles a armar la gran carpa. Pero algo vibró dos veces en su bolsillo: su móvil.

_Un mensaje nuevo_

Arqueó una ceja cuando notó que era de su madre, les respondió con mucho respeto, esperando que no se enoje. Pero su teléfono dejó de vibrar dos veces, para hacerlo con insistencia.

_Llamada entrante de Mamá_     

Ok, ¿y qué iba a hacer? Contestarle y arruinar el lindo paseo que los Kaulitz habían organizado con tanto esfuerzo. No, ni hablar, sus amigos estuvieron ahí desde antes de su rompimiento, consolándolo en cada recaída —¡y vaya que fueron muchas!—, adoraba a su madre, pero quería pasar ese tiempo con sus buenos amigos, así, juntos disfrutando de la vida en un día. No quiso apagar el teléfono, y se excusó por medio de un mensaje con su madre, mintiendo que en el lugar no había mucha señal. Pero su madre no paró de llamar, y los gemelos se estaban incomodando, más de una vez quisieron arrojar el celular al pequeño riachuelo que dividía el lugar.

—¿Quién te llama tan insistentemente? —preguntó Bill por décima vez, mientras le quitaba el celular y con un velocidad inhumana buscaba sus llamadas perdidas.

—Me siento acosado —Georg le quitó el celular a Bill—. Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—Claro que lo es, apaga eso, Tom está aburrido.

—Debes sacarlo a pasar —bromeó Georg, escondiendo su teléfono en su bolsillo trasero.

—Ja-ja —soltó Tom, con la cabeza entre sus manos—. Tengo calor —y después de decir esto se quitó la camiseta sudada, Bill se mordió el labio inferior cuando se fijó en los abdominales levemente marcados, el sudor le brindaba un brillo especial a la piel de su gemelo.

—No en público Bill —dijo el castaño, golpeando el hombro del aludido—. Sé que lo deseas, pero espera a que estén en la carpa —susurró contra su oído. — Bill asintió, y luego sonrió a Tom, pues este le miraba con amor. Georg suspiró y se aventuró a desprenderse de sus prendas, y se hundió en el bajo riachuelo de agua tibia por el sol de la mañana—. ¡Vamos a nadar!

Tom se amarró las rastas y Bill se quitó los pantalones, dejando al aire su bóxer de corazones rojos —los cuales, sobre decir, fueron la burla de Georg—. Y se adentró a nadar. Estuvieron así un buen tiempo, hasta que el estómago de Tom gruñó y otros dos lo siguieron. Fueron a cambiarse, pero ya listos, y con la sopa instantánea en la fogata improvisada, Georg saltó sobre su asiento.

—¡Esperen! Aquí falta algo —se puso a pensar un momento—. Formen un fila —ordenó y lo gemelos obedecieron con sumisión—, tenemos, las carpas, las bolsas de dormir, los malvaviscos, el repelente, a los dos gemelos juntos… ¿qué me falta? —preguntó mientras señalaba las cosas que tenía en una pequeña hoja.

—¿De verdad dice ahí ‘gemelos’? —preguntó Tom, acercándose a Georg—. ¡Mira Bill! Georg teme perdernos, ni que fuésemos niños —burló—, ¿Bill? —llamó, y no encontró a su gemelo tras sí—. ¡Georg perdí a Bill! —roló sus ojos verdes cuando vio a la melena negra en la carpa y admirando la rapidez del menor, dejó que Tom se preocupara y siguió investigando qué era lo que le faltaba.

Estuvo así diez minutos, hasta que se cansó y, por tener una noche sin dormir, se tiró sobre el pasto. Se dejó endulzar por la naturaleza de noche, si ponía mucha atención al silencio, a lo lejos se podían escuchar a los búhos ulular, los pequeños roedores escondiéndose en sus madrigueras y a las avecitas diurnas abrigándose en sus nidos. Y se fijó en aquello, había muchos pares de especies, siempre juntos, él único solo en el bosque era el búho.

—¿Tom? —preguntó.

—¿Uhmm?

—Soy un búho —dijo, Tom giró a verlo, sus rastas ya estaban secas pero un poco desbaratadas—. Ustedes son como esos pichones que duermen juntos en un nido. Yo soy un búho.

—No quiero interrumpir tu poesía, pero ¿has visto a esos pichones? ¡Yo no estoy tan gordito como ellos! —gritó, sacándolo abruptamente de su lado filosófico—. Pero… me gusta que creas que mi Bill y yo somos como dos pichones, siempre juntos, hasta el final… —susurró.

—Y yo, soy un búho hasta el final ¿entonces? —preguntó, Tom lo miró desde arriba—. No quiero ser un búho —gimió triste.

—Entonces serás una marmota —sonrió contagiando la mueca a Georg—. ¡Hey! No queremos depresiones aquí Georgi.

—Yo no estoy deprimido, siento que me falta algo —Bill salió de la carpa y escuchó la frase final.

—Aquí está tu celular —lo tiró sobre su estómago, Tom besó a Bill y le invitó a acostarse como Georg a observar el cielo—, si es lo que te falta. Tu madre te llamó todo el día, prefiero no saber por qué.

—Ya lo sabrás —completó Georg—. Y no es mi celular el que me hacía falta, aunque gracias por acosarme Kaulitz. —chasqueó los labios cuando vio que su batería estaba en cero, su celular no tardaría mucho en apagarse. 

—¿Qué te hace falta entonces? —preguntó Tom, colocando su mano en su cara y sosteniendo su peso con el codo.

—Se fue algo importante —susurró, mientras veía la gran estrella del sur, siempre tan brillante—. Y creo que ya no me duele.

No, ya no le dolía nada de lo que se fue. Y no esperaba que lo hiciera, había pasado más de dos meses desde que los Kaulitz prestaron su ayuda, casi dos meses de su ruptura amorosa con Gustav. Oh cómo quería gritarlo. ¡Había logrado su objetivo!

—Se le dice olvido Georg, cuando algo se va y no duele más, quiere decir que lo has olvidado —dijeron los Kaulitz, completando las palabras del otro como siempre.  


	12. NO regreses con tu ex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Se acabó! ;_; <3

[“Vuelve a empezar, que tu ex sea solo alguien a quien solías conocer, y concluye esto con estilo”.](https://youtu.be/8UVNT4wvIGY)

**Epílogo**

Cerró la última maleta que le quedaba con lentitud, aunque de verdad quería liberarse del trabajo que representaba empacar, Georg no estaba muy seguro de dejar su pequeña casa. El dueño llegaría en unos cuantos minutos para entregarle los papeles, y poner el cartel de “se alquila”. Y no, no estaba huyendo, había planeado aquello en las tres semanas que pasó deprimido, se había encargado de que sus muebles fueran llevados a Berlín con su madre, quién no había parado de llamarlo desde que decidió volver a sus raíces. Volver… Y esa palabra no le podía doler más, su garganta tenía dentro un gran nudo. Cómo quería llorar, quería encontrar una excusa perfecta para hacerlo, pero sin los sentimientos que había padecido por tres meses, era imposible. No lágrimas, no dolor, solo olvido.   

Tocaron su puerta, y deseó a que sea el dueño, esperarlo solo haría que se retrase y pierda su vuelo. Con pasos ligeros abrió los tres cerrojos que había colocado por seguridad, la última vez que cerró su puerta como normalmente hacía, esta se había abierto. No quería que en plena mudanza sus cosas sean robadas.

—¿Sí? —abrió la puerta y no encontró al dueño con los papeles, sino a un gemelo con el cabello electrizado—. Hola Bill… —susurró, mientras que su amigo, sin permiso alguno se abrió paso al lugar sin cosas. Los ojos caramelo de su reciente invitado se abrieron hasta que sus pestañas chocaron contra sus parpados, volteó a ver a Georg, su voz hacía eco en el vacío. Ese lugar se veía más grande sin ninguno de sus muebles.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó Bill, Georg asintió mientras sonreía al ver el rostro sorprendido del moreno—. ¡Te vas! Oye, oye Geo, ¡no puedes irte! —la puerta volvió abrirse mientras Bill hablaba muy rápido. Tom apareció ahí, con muchas cajas de pizzas tapándole la cara.

—¿Quién se va? —dijo con voz dulce—. Méndigo Bill, me dejaste con todo esto, ponlo en el mueble de Georg —pidió mientras trataba de liberarse de las cajas, Bill seguía con la boca abierta cuando le ayudó a cargar la mitad de cajas a su hermano, el rostro de este ya era visible. Tom puso la misma mueca que su hermano al percatarse que no había ningún mueble a excepción del que estaba empotrado a la pared.  

—Yo me voy, Tom —dijo Georg, mientras acomodaba las cajas de pizza en aquel mueble viejo, tomó una rebanada y observó cómo los ojos de Tom se inundaban, Bill y el abrieron la boca mucho más—. ¡Hey, no llores! —reclamó una vez pasó el pedazo de comida chatarra.

—No, no te puedes ir, ¡no para siempre! —Georg sonrió cuando Tom lo apretó contra su pecho en un abrazo asfixiante—. Oh, qué hice mal —se reclamaba, en medio del llanto. Georg alzó la mirada como pudo y miró a Bill con la cara descompuesta, mirando el lugar donde antes había estado el sillón.

—¿Por-por qué no nos dijiste? —reclamó con un hilo de voz—. Creí que éramos amigos —reclamó, volteando hasta encontrar los ojos verdes—. ¡No te puedes ir sin decirnos! —Tom seguía abrazándolo, mientras lloraba. Georg seguía con el nudo en la garganta y este iba a ser roto al fin.

¿Qué por qué no les había dicho? Los Kaulitz tenían de idiotas, lo que tenían de persuasivos —si no lo tuvieran, él no hubiese aceptado su ayuda—, y temía que no lo dejen ir, actuando como lo hacían ahora. Ambos llorando a —como diría su madre— moco tendido, suspiró con fuerza mientras dejaba caer sus lágrimas.

—No quise decirles, porque no me dejarían ir —admitió, Tom levantó la mirada y la posó lejos de la del castaño—. Por favor no se enojen, no iré al fin del mundo, iré con mis padres. Discúlpenme por no decirles chicos… —hipó, abrazando ahora a Bill.

Los tres chicos permanecieron sentados en donde antes había estado en gran mueble. Bill lloraba recordando cómo, el primer día de la mudanza de Georg, los cuatro amigos (incluido Gustav), habían bebido hasta no tener conciencia, disfrutando de lo que sería una amistad eterna; Tom ya había parado de llorar pero de vez en cuando soltaba suspiros largos, el primer día de la guía la había pasado durmiendo donde anteriormente estaba la alfombra. A Georg nunca le gustaron las despedidas, y hacerlo de tal modo le causaba un dolor ciego en el estómago.

—Los quiero —les sonrió, Bill se puso de pie, su cabello seguía con la melena de león, pero ya no tenía la sonrisa con la que le daba vida. Ahora era una mueca entre triste y furiosa, no aguantó mantener la mirada y la bajó hasta donde estaban Tom y sus suspiros—. No se pueden enfadar conmigo cuando estoy por irme a Berlín —sollozó—. Vamos Kaulitz, no después de haberme ayudado tanto. Yo debía de decir “gracias chicos, fueron de gran ayuda”.

—Y yo debería de mandarte a la mierda —reclamó Tom, hablando por fin—. Georgi —suspiró—, te quiero, pero eso no se les hace a los amigos —Georg no recordaba la última vez en la que había visto llorar a Tom de tal forma, tampoco a Bill, de repente le entró el pánico, ¿y si, sí era la última vez que se veían? Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente y la puerta sonó otra vez. Bill fue a abrir y encontró al dueño de la pequeña casa—, nunca. —finalizó Tom, tomando una de las cajas de pizza y tragando sin masticar lo pedazos que tomaba.

—Señor Georg, solo deme los papeles y esto queda como un contrato finalizado —Georg avanzó hasta una carpeta y de ahí sacó un sobre amarillo, se lo entregó y firmó donde el hombre mayor le decía—. Muchas gracias.

Bill suspiró en los cortos minutos que eso duró, observando con tristeza como el hombre colocaba el aviso en la puerta. Retrocedió dos pasos y se acercó a su gemelo, susurrándole que debían comprender a Georg, Tom seguía comiendo, e ignoró lo que dijo su hermano. Bill bajó la mirada, el ambiente de la casa había bajado a niveles muy negativos. Estaba a punto de suspirar otra vez hasta que escuchó un ruido estrangulado, Tom estaba morado tocándose como loco la garganta. Nada salía de su boca.

Se estaba ahogando.

Georg corrió hasta el de rastas y le apretó el abdomen haciendo que el pedazo de pizza mal masticado saliera de su boca.

—¡No sé qué harán sin mí! —gritó, mientras le daba leves palmaditas en la espalda del joven que ya volvía a su color.

—Oh Georgi, has salvado la vida de Tom —respiró Bill, sonriéndole otra vez.

—Gracias —también sonrió Tom—. Qué mala manera de morir hubiese sido esa, ¡y por tú culpa! —Georg observó aquella mirada inyectada en sangre por el anterior llanto y el dedo que lo señalaba.

—¿Mi culpa Kaulitz? ¡Oh joder! —reclamó, mientras se metía un pedazo de pizza a su boca.

—Debías avisar —Bill tomó un pedazo también—, pero cuando vayamos a visitar a nuestra madre podremos ir a verte, ¿verdad? —comprobó con la boca llena. Georg asintió.

Las ocho cajas de pizza se acabaron y tan solo faltaba una hora para que el vuelo de Georg saliera. Los gemelos quedaron en ir a dejarlo a la puerta del aeropuerto nada más, porque conociéndose entre ellos, ninguno dejaría de llorar y terminarían por regresar los tres y si no salía del lugar de los recuerdos, Georg no olvidaría. Se abrazaron muchas veces, hasta que al fin Georg fue a entregar sus maletas.

***

El viento chocaba contra sus mejillas húmedas, el vendaje de su brazo se había deshecho por la velocidad con la que corría, se paró cuando un automóvil le tocó la bocina, avisando que si iba a más velocidad lo hubiese atropellado; no escuchó los gritos que el enfebrecido conductor soltaba, tomó un respiro y salió escopetado. Su mente no paraba de reclamarse el haber llevado su motocicleta a revisión técnica, con la moto a su máximo de velocidad, hubiese llegado en pocos minutos al aeropuerto, pero con sus kilitos de más y el poco ejercicio que estaba haciendo, correr se le dificultaba. Su celular volvió a vibrar en su bolsillo, y él lo sacó al tiempo que esperaba que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo y lo dejara seguir con su maratón.

_“Apresúrate, se está marchando”_ Decía el corto pero preciso mensaje, al principio, y eso había sido una hora antes, no había creído que Georg viajaría, pero cuando llamó a su casa, fue una voz muy diferente a la de su ex la que contestó, el dueño de la casa, explicaba que esta estaba en alquiler y que su antiguo ocupante había abandonado la ciudad. Llamó a la casa de los gemelos, pues el celular del menor estaba extraviado y el del mayor no servía para nada; no respondieron y eso le hizo desesperarse, si el emisor de mensaje estaba mintiendo o decía la verdad respecto al viaje, tenía que averiguarlo. Guardó el móvil  y emprendió las dos esquinas que quedaban para llegar al aeropuerto.

***

Una cabeza amarilla miraba desde el segundo piso del cafetín a la melena castaña que apurado entregaba su poco equipaje; cerró el celular una vez lo hubo apagado, los dos mensajes que había enviado al ex de su amor platónico no eran tan precisos, no había pruebas de que Gustav los creería y como el muchacho de lentes no aparecía, Andreas dudaba mucho que le hubiese hecho caso a sus mensajes. Masticó con mucha velocidad e impaciencia el sándwich que compró. Bufó, se dio vueltas, sudó, pero no pudo acercarse a Georg a impedir que tomara el vuelo a Berlín; porque sabía que aunque lo internara, el castaño no haría caso a sus fundamentos —y no tenía ninguno—. El único que podía hacer recapacitar a Georg sobre aquello era Gustav, y Andreas lo esperaba, porque no quería lejos a Georg.

Quería mucho a Georg, estaba enamorado de él desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde que descubrió que ambos eran homosexuales. Más de la mitad de todos los suspiros que había dado, era porque culpa del castaño. Amaba todo de él, excepto a su novio y ahora ex, y eso lo llevaba a pensar ¿por qué Gustav había sido tan estúpido como para romper la relación de años con Georg? Si él hubiese estado en su lugar, nunca lo habría hecho.

—Mierda Georgi, no te atrevas a subir a ese avión —suspiró, mientras el vuelo que el tomaría había despegado; sudó frío, aún con las maletas en sus costados. Si Gustav no aparecía, él haría hasta el último intento por estar con Georg. Porque estaba enamorado, y las mariposas lo golpeaban al ver que no hacía caso a sus sentimientos.

***

Georg fue hasta la aeromoza a entregarle el boleto, le sonrió con cortesía cuando esta le dijo que tendría que esperar porque parecía que su asiento había sido ocupado, que quizás y lo mandaban a la sección de alta categoría y no a la de turistas. Esperó mientras llamaba a su madre, avisándole que dentro de unas horas estaría en Berlín, junto a ella y a su nuevo comienzo. Antes cerrar el móvil lo puso en modo avión y conectó sus auriculares, la reproducción estaba en aleatoria, la primera canción le hizo meterse por completo en la letra, hasta que como todas las cosas buenas, llegó a su fin. Pero no su lista muy bien escogida de canciones, la segunda resonó en sus oídos, una sonrisita melancólica se dibujó en su rostro.

—¡Espera! —Georg escuchaba la música, por costumbre, muy alta—. ¡Georg! —su cabeza se movía con lentitud al ritmo de la canción, el inglés del cantante era tan entendible que incluso él, con su corto inglés, la cantaba, suspirando con el coro.

— _Now you’re somebody that I used to know —_ cantó en un suspiro.

—¡GEO! —un auricular se resbaló de su oído por el movimiento de su cabeza. La voz de alguien gritando su nombre llegó como un relámpago. No apagó la música, pero antes de girar en sus talones miró la cara roja y el cuerpo sudado de su ex a escasos metros de él. Su respiración se agitó, el bajo de la melodía llenó el ambiente, su visión se concentró en las gafas sucias de…

_…Gustav_

Su mirada buscó a la aeromoza con desesperación, no debía mirar a Gustav, estaba muy molesto con el rubio, y si no quedada otra imagen más que la del odio, se iría con el rencor en su corazón, y no podía sentir nada, pues él ya estaba en la fase del olvido, concluyendo aquello con estilo. El reproductor se volvió loco, o era su cabeza repitiendo constantemente el coro, podía escuchar su corazón al ritmo de la música y de la voz chillona de la cantante. Cerró los ojos, de otro modo seguiría observando con pesar al rubio. 

—No te vayas —abrió los ojos, el aliento a menta de su ex chocaba contra su rostro. Gustav estaba de puntas, mirándolo a los ojos con tristeza. Georg compungió la cara, se sentía culpable al no compartir aquel sentimiento—. ¿Por favor? —suplicó.

—Hola Gustav —Georg soltó aquello como quien no quiere la cosa, volteó la mirada hasta arriba, en el segundo piso, encontró la mirada azul de Andreas, le quiso sonreír pero este, encontrándose descubierto corrió hasta las puertas de los baño. «Genial…» pensó Georg, ahora no tenía con que esquivar los ojos chocolate de su ex—. Me voy —sonrió con un brillo especial en sus ojos—, es muy bueno que hayas venido a despedirme —esquivó la súplica de su ex, y soltó una carcajada limpia, sin ningún desdén o ironía en ella.        

—No, no te puedes ir Geo —pidió desesperado, mirando de un lado a otro, buscando con los ojos acuosos una excusa en el aire—. ¡No ahora! —gritó, la gente de volteó a verlo, Georg bajó la mirada. No le gusta ver así a Gustav, su estómago de apretaba por la ¿pena? Georg suspiró, no lo sabía, no sabía que sentía por Gustav. Y eso lo angustiaba, ¿y si no sentía nada? Cómo iba a ser eso posible, tenía miedo de afrontar que esa era su realidad. El olvido pleno, aún con la daga del dolor a lado del corazón, pero sin lastimarlo. No perdonaba el dolor anterior, y le costaría hacerlo, y esa pizca de razón le ayudaba a olvidar.

A olvidar lo que su ex representó en esos meses de tristeza.

—Mi madre me está esperando —dijo con la mirada gacha, sonriendo sin querer—. Pero volveré e iré a visitarte Gus —levantó sus ojos y se encontró con el llanto de su ex. Gustav tenía una manera muy extraña de demostrar su dolor, sin aviso, sin voces quebradas, sin suspiros, solo lágrimas silenciosas cayendo por sus rojas mejillas—, no llores —quiso decirlo como lo dijo: Sin sentimientos. El aire fresco llegó desde el ventilador.

Gustav lloró por escasos minutos, Georg sacó un cigarro, y sin importar que alguien lo reprendiera lo puso en su boca, a punto de encenderlo con el mechero que Gustav le había regalado ¿era lo correcto devolvérselo? No había gemelos esta vez para decírselo.

—Te tengo que confesar algo Georg —el aludido levantó la mirada observando los lentes empañados de su ex, y sin apartar el cigarro de su boca dijo:

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tú tuviste lo mejor de mí. No hay otra confesión, y nada ya se pude cambiar —Gustav respiró el humo del cigarro, entre dudado lo que iba a decir, cerró lo ojos—, quiero que… Quiero que regresemos, porque quiero que regreses lo mejor de mí —Georg le regaló una media sonrisa, apagó el cigarro porque no le gustaba el sabor a tabaco combinado con el perdón. No ahora. Sonrió mucho más colocó ambas manos en los hombros cansados del rubio.

—También tuve lo peor de ti, pero quiero tenerte como un buen recuerdo. —dijo con la voz triste pero la sonrisa alta. Ese paso de recordar lo bueno y no lo malo lo había ayudado bastante, y no quería que el recuerdo de Gustav sea malo, porque en sí, era todo lo contrario. Con su ex, había compartido todo, pero no lo haría esta vez. Dejaría de depender de él al menos por esa fracción de minuto.

—¿Entonces es un sí? —Gustav observó a Georg, expectante aún con los ojos llorosos. La aeromoza estaba a su espalda, llamándolo.

—Nop —respondió Georg, aún con la sonrisa impresa en su rostro—. Lo siento Gustav… —el castaño de alejó de él dando pequeño pasos, y fue en compañía de la aeromoza hasta la sección que le había darían como cortesía.

No siempre arrepentirse en el último minuto trae los felices para siempre. Gustav lo entendió cuando la melena castaña no regresó a sus brazos, lo entendió más cuando en la pizarra virtual avisabas que el viaje a Berlín ya había partido. La oscuridad limitaba su visión borrosa, las lágrimas no pararon de caer en las horas que permaneció parado esperando que Georg regrese. Su mundo de redujo al único sentimiento que albergaba su corazón: La desesperación. Su sueño había sido compartir una vida con su novio, el anillo estaba en el bolsillo, y sus ojos no habían quitado la mirada de la aeromoza, ella lo observaba con pena, como comprendiéndolo.

***

Andreas pidió un viaje a Berlín, haría lo posible por estar con Georg, haría que las mariposas dejaran de reclamarle. Haría que las mariposas de Georg le pertenezcan a él y más aún, y si era necesario, compondría una canción muy _Disney_ para representar su —según él—, próximo futuro.

***

Gustav sentía tan mal, así como se sintió cuando dejó a Georg para no hacerle más daño, dañándole inimaginablemente en el proceso. Amaba a Georg y este ya lo había olvidado; las lágrimas había dejado de correr, y sus piernas estaba débiles, caminó hasta la vía, esperando que algún taxi lo recoja, el lugar estaba oscuro pero había una luz al final de aquella desesperanza y esa luz era la ayuda que les obligaría a dar a los gemelos. Su próxima meta y con la que dejó de llorar fue: Recuperar a su ex.

Fin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Besitos geis -3-   
> (Tiene segunda parte, verdad)


End file.
